The Lone Wolf
by haze1982
Summary: After resigning from his post, Remus and Severus meet in the lavatory. Severus offers him a bargain that will change their lives. ****Rated M for: M/M Relationship, Hurt, Slash, Angst, Spanking(both con/non-con), Dom/sub relationship. The Lone Wolf series has a bit of everything in it.***** If you're bothered by such matters, I'd suggest not reading. If you're not...carry on :)
1. Tension in the Air

"Since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt in giving this back to you. So now I'll say goodbye but I'm sure we'll meet again, Harry. Mischief managed," Remus said with a flick of the wand and a faint smile to the Boy who Lived before turning around and retrieving his cane. As his eyes left Harry's and walked down the stairs, he leaned on his cane for the support he so desperately needed from being so weak after last night's transformation.

He never wanted anyone to see the true pain he felt from the lycanthropy. He also never wanted Harry to see how much it hurt him to have to leave the one place he could truly call home.

Lupin felt a pang in his heart as he walked out of the DADA classroom for the final time. Standing tall as he could, he still attempted to be as brave as possible because he felt the young man's eyes fall on him as he walked out. He really did not want to leave his post, the people, and he simply dreaded going back to a life of solitude. He internally chastised himself for neglecting to take the Wolfsbane potion but the sight of his old "friend's" footsteps on the map completely overtook whatever thoughts he had.

Clenching his jaw, he made his way through the threshold of the doorway and into the corridor. The wounds he had received last night pained him so and it ached him to carry the bag along with him. Feeling frail, he kept the cane close to him and tried the best he could to shuffle his way from the castle that he had truly desired to be his home. The werewolf was accustomed to disappointment.

The ache on his chest was killing him. He wasn't sure where the gash came from or any of the other cuts but they were more uncomfortable than usual. He went into the bathroom before he could make it any further and was pleased to see that there was no one there. Making his way to the sink, he put the cane and his bag to the side as he lifted his hands to the porcelain and rested them on either side to brace himself as he stood.

The scars were deep along his face and neck, he observed and swallowed hard. He put his trembling fingers up to the button of his shirt, afraid to look, to expose his chest to see how dire it was. The mark was in the shape of a hoof and still quite bloody. He never actually remembered what precisely happened last night. He had Pettigrew and then he vaguely remembered the all too familiar sting of his bones and body twisting, growing into the monster that he could no longer hide from the world. A salty tear escaped his deep blue eyes that ran down his cheek as he looked at his battered body. The scars he could manage as he had been through worse but it still did not negate the fact that they were there and are a reminder of how he lost the only steady job that was willing to work with one of his kind in years. The thoughts were consuming him of how truly alone he was now.

He could not risk seeing Sirius too long because his friend would be endangered of going back to Azkaban if anyone caught them together.

Pettigrew was just as dead to him now as he was before. The friend he thought he knew destroyed whatever trust he ever had.

The loss of blood and the bruises covering his weakened body accompanied with his deep seeded sadness of being alone, truly alone, overtook him as he lowered his eyes to the image before him and openly wept in the lavatory.

The soft sobs escaped the lanky man's throat and he didn't notice that he was no longer alone. Snape walked into the bathroom. He didn't say anything at the sight before him but merely watched for a moment. He tilted his head and was about to open his mouth to make a snide remark to the man. He stood at the door quietly and watched as the man finally fell to his knees, broken.

Snape finally cleared his voice to gain the werewolf's attention and Lupin gulped audibly when he became aware someone had joined him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder behind him, he saw the man who had sealed his abandoned fate.

Snape walked closer to Lupin and stood before the kneeling man. Crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow, he began to speak but stopped as he looked at Lupin's deep gashes on his face, neck, and chest.

"Is something the matter, Lupin?" Snape sneered at him.

Shaking his head slowly and wiping his tears on the back of his sweater he answered, "N-No, Severus. I am quite alright. Thank you."

Remus held on to the sink as he attempted to pull himself up from his knees and stood before Professor Snape. He kept his calm demeanor about him as he smiled timidly at Snape and reached to clutch his cane, his knees trembling.

Snape couldn't help but smirk at the miserable man. He had finally gotten his revenge on one of his old tormentors. Of course, Remus didn't actually bully him but he never stopped it either. If he couldn't have the satisfaction of putting Black where he deserved, then making sure this filthy little man got his rewards quenched his thirst.

Lupin looked at the condescending gaze Snape casted his way. He never wanted anyone see him in such a vulnerable state, especially him. He kept the brave face on him and reached to grab his bag. He could feel the tension in the air.

"Shouldn't you be on your way, Lupin?"

"Yes, yes of course. I was heading out to the carriages and had to make a bit of a stop."

"Don't. waste. time. Werewolf. You're not welcome here."

The pain in his heart and eyes were evident but he still spoke with a sense of bravery, "Probably not by you, Severus. However, I am leaving on my own accord."

Snape scoffed at him, "Lying to my face. You're leaving because everyone knows you're an atrocious little werewolf and a danger to everyone you come in contact with including yourself. You shouldn't be near anyone."

Remus grabbed his bag and put all his weight on his cane, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the handle of it, "Severus. As I said in the Shack, you should let go of the schoolboy grudges. IT is in the PAST. Whatever I did or didn't do to you, I am sorry."

"You are just as deceiving and arrogant as any of the others and I am glad you are leaving. You deserve nothing, werewolf. The only thing you have in this world is your dingy, patched up garments-quite fitting for a monster such as yourself. "

"Monsters come in all different shapes. Some of them are hook-nosed bats."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I do believe your hearing is in superior working order. I admit, I have an illness and it causes me to change into something I have no control over. What's your excuse?"

Arching his eyebrow, Snape replied, "I don't have to answer myself to anyone, least of all you."

"Why is that? Are you afraid the truth will come out that you're just a very mean, spiteful man who is so hell-bent on hurting everyone he can to make himself feel better?"

Snape looked at the werewolf shocked. He couldn't help but continually noticing the gashes all over the man before him.

Remus continued, "I know you're never going to forgive me, Snape. I have accepted that a very long time ago. But, do NOT mistake my kindness for something weaker or you will be regretful. I know you revealed my secret to the world. I forgive you for that. I have lived with this damnable problem since I was a small child. I have since apologized for things that were done to you as an adolescent and have paid for my sins time and again. I may be broke, battered, and without anyone at the moment but I have one thing you will never have or never know-"

Snaped eyed him curiously, "Oh? And what's that?"

"I have compassion. Good day to you, Sir." Remus smiled at him through the pain as he shuffled his feet to the side to walk around Snape.

He bowed his head meekly and made his way to the door when he saw Snape pointing his wand at him in the mirror. He swallowed hard and fumbled for his own wand tucked into his back pocket, turning around to counter the spell but Snape was too fast for him and cast the spell on the man, "_Vulnera Sanentur_!"

The spell hit Remus, making body tremble slightly as he looked down at his chest. The hoof mark was healed and he walked over to the mirror, noticing the scars on his face were also gone.

He walked over to Lupin as he kept an emotionless gaze on him and put a hand on his shoulder. Leaning into the thin man's ear he whispered, "See me at the appropriate times for your Wolfsbane Potion and I shall accommodate you."

Before another word could be spoken, Snape had already turned and left the bathroom which left Lupin extremely baffled.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is he playing at?"


	2. Prove Me wrong

Chapter 2

Prove me Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I make any monetary gain from the stories published here. I simply am borrowing them for a little while for fun. _

**Plot**: In the second chapter of "Lone Wolf", Snape is working tirelessly to fulfill his end of the bargain made to Lupin and make his Wolfsbane Potion. Will Lupin prove him wrong?

The beginning of summer was fast approaching as Remus Lupin stepped off the carriage to board the train to a little piece of country he used to visit as a child. As few happy memories he had, he always remembered this place to be one of is favorites. He and his family spent frequent summers here when things were simpler and the memories warmed his heart as he looked out the window of the train, watching everything zoom by quickly.

The only one that knew where he would be was Headmaster Dumbledore. He meant what he told Harry- Dumbledore has done so much for him and he was truly grateful. The Headmaster agreed to send him the rest of his belongings to his new home. He had paid him all of his yearly wages, so he would be able to make it for the time being. Mindlessly, he rubbed his hand over the stubble of his face and was still taken aback by the fact there were no scars, no blood at all.

Musing over what happened in the bathroom, he wondered deep inside as to what could possibly possessed Snape to offer to make him the Wolfsbane Potion for him every month.

Was he thinking he was challenging him to be "compassionate"? What was his motive? So many questions. Leaning back in his seat, he fell fast asleep for the rest of the trip.

_Snape's Office_

The wizard dressed in black charged into his office, slamming the door behind him as he raved to himself.

"Who in the bloody hell does that werewolf think he's dealing with? He put everyone at risk that night and wants to stand there and tell me I don't know how to be compassionate and tries to degrade me! Oh, I'll fix him alright. I'll make this potion for him but I doubt he'll ever even show up to retrieve it," he said, slamming his hand on his desk.

He flopped down in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, running in his mind over what happened in the bathroom.

_I can never understand why that insufferable man wants to play the martyr. He almost killed me and those kids by his actions, knowing full well Potter and his friends would be there, and completely neglected taking the very expensive potion. Still, he wants to blame me for revealing his secret. He could have easily destroyed everyone involved. What if he simply forgot while he was out in the world and there had been more people around?. Lupin never thinks about the consequences of his actions, rather NON actions. Damn it!_ _Too many instances has he made the situation worse by NOT doing exactly what he was SUPPOSED to be responsible enough to do. He is a grown man now, for Merlin's sake!_

_A week before the full moon _

Snape was nestled away in his Potion's Laboratory putting the final touches on the Wolfsbane Potion. The temperature in the room was becoming so great he simply removed his robe and rolled up the sleeves of the black dress shirt. Raising his hand to wipe the sweat of his brow, he feverishly finished his hard work. He knew he had to toil quickly as well as carefully if he was to get the potion right and to fulfill his promise to the werewolf. He didn't want anyone else's life to become endangered by Lupin.

Finally, the brew was ready to be finished. He rose his wand above the cauldron to perform the final touches to the potion. He poured into the vile cautiously for use and he sighed in relief.

Lupin should be here at any moment to receive the concoction he had hoped. He tried to remove the reservation in his mind that nagged him that Remus wouldn't even show up.

_Surely the man had better intelligence than that._

Running his fingers through his raven black hair, he turned around with the vile in hand and made his way up to his office. Putting it on the desk, he sat in his oversized chair and began to read over his notes of other potions that he was experimenting with for next year's classes.

From time to time, he looked at the door and then to the fireplace for Lupin to show up at either place. Of course, he could simply find out where he was staying from Dumbledore and make the journey himself, but it was Lupin's accountability. For once in his life, he needed to actually take action to thwart the bad from happening to him.

Snape continued reading and taking notes from his book. The clock rang out the midnight call and he furrowed his brow. He had actually anticipated that Lupin would have proven him wrong. Tapping his quill furiously on his parchment, he let out an infuriated sigh and slammed his book shut.

"Enough of this nonsense, I'm going to bed," he spoke aloud to no one in the room.

_Lupin's cottage_

Lupin had returned to his cottage that evening with dejection in his mind. He had been trying for weeks since resigning from his position at Hogwart's to find a job that would accept him as their employee. The last round of rejections sent him further into self doubt today and all he wanted to do was curl up in front of the fireplace.

He watched the fire dancing in the hearth, wanting to give up everything. He looked at the calendar and knew full well that today was the time to get the potion if he wanted the pain for next week's transformation to be relatively painless and to make sure that he wasn't a threat to anyone.

Logically, he knew he should pick up the floo powder and go to Snape's office. However, his emotions still nagged at him of the rejections and the wonder of the motives of Professor Snape secretly held.

The last thought he had that evening was that he would just lock himself in the basement while the werewolf closed his eyes. Curling up on the floor, he drifted off into a sleep.

TBC~~

**Thank you so much for reading. I really love reading the reviews (constructive criticism and all) I am hoping to make a few more updates in the following days. Hope you all are enjoying this series. :-)**


	3. Lupin's Mistake

Lupin's Mistake: Picking up after Remus Lupin not doing what he should have done, Snape is not happy in the least. What shall ever happen to the Lone Wolf?

Professor Snape woke up after a restless night's slumber. With an arched eyebrow, he finally decided to get up shortly before the sunrise. He had every intention of going to Dumbledore and try to get the location of Remus. Of course, he was in a very bitter mood this morning. He poured himself a cup of coffee, one thing of the muggle world he really enjoyed, and sat at his desk. He held the vile of Wolfsbane Potion in his hand and stared at it blankly.

It was too late now for Lupin to get the use of the potion he needed and Snape had wasted money, time, and effort on producing the potion. He did not exactly keep a horde of werewolves as friends-not saying Lupin was a friend. What kind of friend would act this way? Not just now, but all of their lives.

_"Oh, look. It's Snivellus!" James cried out as he raised his wand. He performed the spell that sent humiliation running through Snape's soul. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus just watching in disgust. It was obvious he didn't approve but why in the bloody hell didn't he stop it from happening? Evil flourishes while good does nothing. _

Snape shook the memory away and clenched his jaw. Drinking the last bit of his coffee, he headed out of his chambers to Dumbledore's office.

"Yellow Gumdrops," muttered the password and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Severus. Please, have a seat and tell me to what do I owe this visit."

"Headmaster. I was wondering if you could tell me where Lupin is staying."

Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses and cleared his throat, "Oh? And, if I might ask, why would you want to know that? I thought you didn't exactly care for him."

"I don't. However, I am a man of my word and I have to fulfill my end of a bargain I made with him. Unfortunately, he didn't arrive as he was supposed to last night and I feel it necessary to find him."

"What bargain?"

With a long look and crossing his arms over his chest, "I promised him that each month that I would give him the Wolfsbane Potion, Headmaster. Last night, he was supposed to have come to recover the concoction. He never showed up."

"That was very kind of you to offer, Severus-"

"Kindness has nothing to do with it. I only desire to ensure that no one else gets hurt by that werewolf's recklessness."

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled as he popped a sweet in his mouth.

"Severus, call it whatever you wish, I find it commendable to do this for Remus. Under the circumstances, I will tell you where he is so you can help him."

Snape rolled his eyes and moved his long bangs out of his eyes, "Headmaster, thank you."

Dumbledore sat back in his high back chair and watched with a knowing twinkle in his eye as Severus stormed out of the office.

Severus went back to his room and stood before the hearth with floo powder in his hand. He knew that Remus would not transform for a few days but still, it was too late for the potion to take effect properly.

"Why couldn't you have just done the right thing and come here last night, you silly stupid man."

He stepped inside the fireplace after throwing the floo and yelled out clearly, "Remus Lupin Summer Home!"

As he stepped outside on the stony floor, he saw the snoring heap laying on the cold floor. He walked with his boots echoing across the room and stared at him for a moment. Looking down with abhorrence filling his eyes, he rose his foot and nudged Lupin.

Lupin's tired eyes met Snape's as he laid on the floor and blinked. Where was he? How did he get here?

"Good morning, Lupin. I noticed that you, once again, neglected to do what you were supposed to last night."

Lupin had a dazed and confused expression across his features. He began to get up on his hands and knees with his eyes glued to Snape.

"What a fitting position for you: on your hands and knees."

"How did you find me?"

"That is really of no importance to you. I told you I was going to help you. And now, I am going to make damned sure that you accept that help whether you like it or not."

"What exactly do you mean, Snape?"

Snape leaned down and grabbed Lupin's shirt with both hands, bringing him up off his hands and knees.

As they stood face to face while Snape held him up, he replied coldly, "You will undoubtedly find out very soon."

**A/N: I am sorry it has been so long since I've updated the story. Real life has kind of gotten in the way but I am not abandoning the story. Thank you all so much for reading. If you have any suggestions, thoughts, comments, or whatever, please let me know. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Rude Awakening

Rude Awakening:

_Snape takes control of the situation when Lupin has nearly given up. He is on the threshold of a rude awakening. _

Severus looked at the man before him with disdain and tightened his grip on to Lupin's sweater. He felt his blood boiling even more as he saw a tinge of fear in Remus' eyes. He wasn't sure how he was going to make sure that werewolf took care of himself, which in turn would ensure the safety of others, since he has gone his entire life without doing so. He shoved him backwards and the werewolf landed in the chair behind him.

Remus griped the both arms of the chair tight with each hand, then slowly he rose his fingers to brush his hair out of his eyes. With a small quiver in his voice, "Severus? What are you doing here? I told Dumbled-"

"I know full well what you told the Headmaster. However, I explained the situation to him and he was more than willing to inform me of your whereabouts so I could deal with you."

"Deal with me? I don't need to be dealt with."

"Obviously. Is that why you were splayed out on the floor? Is that why I spent the entire bloody day making you a potion that you never even came for? Which wasted my hard earned money and lost time? Is that why I am-" Severus rushed to Lupin and put his hands on the arms of the chair, getting right in Remus' face, "-in your home right now, trying to get you to realize how irresponsible and pathetic you are?"

Remus leaned back in the chair with complete astonishment. He had never seen Severus this upset, outwardly, before in his entire life. Something in him finally snapped and Remus was too shocked to even attempt to bicker with him.

Standing up straight and arching his eyebrow at the cowering man, Severus bowed his head and clenched his jaw. With a flick of his wand, he closed the curtains in the small cottage.

"The facts are simple. You are now too late to even take the potion to offset the symptoms. Therefore, I will have to resort to making sure you are properly chained in the basement. You do have a basement don't you?"

Remus nodded and stuttered out the words the best he could, " Ye-ye-ye-"

"I'll take your stammering and nodding as a yes. I will stay with you until the time has come for the full moon to rise and you will do exactly what I say, when I say it, or the consequences will be harsher than the ones you already have coming to you. Do you understand, Werewolf?"

Remus snapped out of his shock as he listened to Severus' demanding tone and swallowed hard. Finally, he stood up to face the man who was passing the sentence.

"Severus, I really don't think that is necessary. Now, I do appreci-"

"You appreciate nothing anyone has tried to do for you. You have been given ample amounts of chances. You will now listen and obey exactly what I say."

"But, Severus. I am used to doing this on my own. I can handle-"

"Remus. I am a man who is short on patience and I do not wish to hear your babble. You clearly cannot even handle a simple task of using floo powder to come to my office to get MY potion that I HAVE spent a LOT OF TIME making for you. The arrangements that have been laid out before you are not up for discussion. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Remus felt his cheeks turning red and clenched his fists. He stood to his full height, just barely towering over Severus. He was determined to forgo this sentence.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought that would be clear. I am trying to help."

"Why would you want to help a lowly, pathetic werewolf like myself?"

Dark eyes hardened on him and he gritted his teeth, "Because I am tired of watching you hurt so many people because of your inactions. You really don't realize how much you hurt people by doing nothing, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that thick? You're intelligent enough. Think about it for a moment. Has it ever crossed your mind that the reason you're so alone right now is because of the fact that you are dangerous. The sadness of it all is: it is completely preventable, Lupin."

Lupin's features softened as he actually listened to Snape. Why had it not dawned on him before?

"All your life, you have been too afraid to do the right thing or you have come up with some excuse. The excuses stop now, Lupin. If it kills me, I will not let you hurt anyone else. Potter just happens to look up to you and you have got to set a better example for him. The irritating boy already gets into enough trouble as it is without you assisting in his mischief."

Lupin gulped as he remembered the last time he saw Potter, relinquishing the Marauder's map to him. He ran his hand through his hair and decided it was best not to tell that piece of information to the other man. He was already being chastised verbally for his behavior.

"Severus. I am sorry that I didn't come to your study last night to get the potion. The transformation is very dangerous and you've never been through one with me. I know you want to help, but it could put you in serious harm."

Snape breathed in deeply and stared in eyes, "I am not concerned of that nor should you be-you never have been before."

"I am sorry about the past, Severus. Please stop bringing that-"

"Exactly, why should I cease to bring that up? You sat there and watched them torment me and did not one damned thing to stop it!"

"Please, can you forgive me?"

"As of right now, I don't see you even trying to change. Why should I? You've proven me wrong time and again over the years."

Remus took in a deep breath and put a hand on his chest. He stared at the ground sadly. He knew he couldn't dispute Snape's accusations. He wished that he could change all that.

Snape's voice broke his thoughts, "I am here to do what I promised. There will be no further discussion on this particular matter. Prepare yourself, Werewolf. You are in for a very rude awakening."

Something inside Lupin knew that Snape would not relent in this endeavor he set for himself. With an exasperated sigh, he turned heel and stormed to the front door. He desperately needed some fresh air after this odd turn of events.

Snape kept his eyes on the other man's back as he left the cottage and shook his head. He muttered under his breath, "What have I gotten myself into?"

~TBC

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate the views, constructive criticism, and comments. If there are any suggestions, I'm more than happy to give them a listen. Hope you all are doing well this weekend!**


	5. Guilt Stricken

_Warnings and Disclaimers: The Lone Wolf picks up with Severus learning that he cares a bit more than he had hoped for and at Lupin's surprise. However, there is someone who isn't surprised by the chain of events in the least. _

_Story is Rated M for a reason and some sequences will be coming up in the very near future. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/ discipline. **I do not own Harry Potter, any characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**_

**Chapter 5: Guilt Stricken**

Remus slammed the door as he stepped out of the cottage and made his way across the vivid emerald meadow. He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and buttoned the front together, trying to smooth out his hair to look a bit less disheveled. Climbing up the hill with the Oak Tree at the top, he sat under his faithful umbrella from his worries and rested his back against the trunk. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rested his forehead on top of them and went over everything that just happened inside the cottage.

He reflected on everything that Severus told him and how he put people's lives in danger, the close friends that he had. He recalled the evening that frightened Severus but perhaps petrified himself even more when he learned what happened. He may be part fiend, but he had a sensitive soul and the thought of really causing someone harm was a terrible emotion for him. He truly wished that he could take back everything that he had done wrong in his past but meddling with time was exceedingly frowned upon.

Maybe it was time to stop running and making a thousand excuses. He briefly thought of why wasn't he nicknamed "King of Excuses" instead of "Moony". Snape was right-if he had only done what was right all these years and not have taken the coward's way out, maybe things would be better. Maybe he would still have his job at Hogwarts. He felt the sting in his deep, azure eyes as the werewolf let the tears flow freely. Hugging his knees, he felt sorrow in his heart for all the wrong he did simply by running from his problems and not facing them.

Shaking his head, Snape was growing exasperated from Lupin just leaving the cottage. When the door slammed, he could feel his temper rising. As he pulled back the curtains, he watched Lupin stride up to the hill and Severus decided to take a moment to calm down before he went outside to pursue him. He breathed in and out through his nose, went to the kitchen to find a glass and get a drink of water. _If he thinks he is going to run away, he will pay dearly. He needs a stern hand. _He put the glass in the sink and turned heel, his boots echoing loudly with each step across the stones and made his way up the hill to the wayward wolf. Severus' long black robes flowed as the breeze picked up and he walked up slowly to the tree Lupin planted himself at.

He saw the man resting his forehead on his knees, not paying attention to his surroundings, and made a sour look upon his pale features. _Probably fell asleep, lethargic creature._ Snape stood behind him quietly and was about to open his mouth to make his presence known, but heard the man weeping uncontrollably. He noted the thin man's body trembling as he held on tight to his knees. Cocking his head to the side, he furrowed his brow as he observed the scene before him.

The guise Severus Snape carried about himself was that he was a hard man to know. He liked to be known that way because the less people knew of him and held the conception that he didn't have kindness, the better. He wasn't willing to get close to anyone else after his adolescent years taught him a tough lesson. At this moment; however, the man before him was in genuine pain and alone. Severus knew that feeling and he knew how horrible that could be.

Breathing through his nose, he walked towards Lupin until he was directly in front of him. Remus felt another was in his company and his heart dropped. He gradually gazed up at Severus, eyes reddened and tear stained cheeks, swallowing hard. He prepared himself for more tongue lashing that he knew deep down was justified. He arched his eyebrow when Severus moved to sit near him and put an arm across his shoulders.

Remus felt unbelievably astonished and relieved by the act. As he laid his head on Severus' shoulder and let the tears continue, he sobbed "I am so sorry."

"I know, Werewolf."

Severus couldn't explain his actions anymore than Remus could but it just felt right to him. He had unleashed his bottled anger on Lupin and now, he needed to be consoled. Therefore, without saying anything more, he let the wolf cry on his shoulder.

Severus gingerly helped Remus to stand and walked with him back to the cottage. He took him to his bedroom, helped him out of his sweater, and laid him down for a much needed nap.

"Your transformation will be in just a few days. I will return before then but I need to go sort some matters out at the school beforehand. You stay here or if you need anything, you do know how to floo. I expect you to use it if needed. I'll be back the before you know it to check up on you."

Remus nodded his head, "Thank you, Severus."

Snape walked back to the hearth and flooed himself not into his own office but to Dumbledore's instead. He thought perhaps the Headmaster could give him some counsel on how to handle the circumstances. He knew what the desired outcome was but he was at a loss for a plan, especially since the events under the Oak Tree.

Dumbledore turned around with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, "Good evening, Severus. I trust you found Remus."

"I did, Headmaster. I wanted to talk with you about what happened at Lupin's cottage."

"Oh? Nothing serious I hope, my boy. Is he alright?"

"Well, yes. I suppose. Physically."

Dumbledore eyed his loyal friend curiously and sat behind his desk, "Please, take a seat and tell me what's happened, Severus."

Snape slowly sat in the chair across the Headmaster's desk and intertwined his fingers as he began, "Lupin is doing well physically. Unfortunately, I am not sure how he is emotionally. When I arrived at his cottage, I expressed my disappointment and annoyance with him. He tried to resist that I would accompany him during the transformation but I wouldn't hear of it. When I told him how he is constantly putting others in danger, he stormed outside and I thought he was running again but I found him crying."

"He was crying?"

"Yes, Headmaster. He looked up at me as if he feared me but I could conclude he was genuinely remorseful. I didn't say anything else to him but I did sit beside him and held him as he cried."

"You did?"

"Well, yes Headmaster. He looked to be in a lot of pain and-"

"Are you feeling a bond with Remus, Severus?"

"Of course not, Sir! No, no. I just don't know what to do."

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course you don't. It sounds to me as though Remus has a lot of guilt. It was very kind of you to hold him instead of lecturing him on running away."

"Yes, yes. You've been saying how kind I was since this morning. My motives are still the same though. I want to-"

"-ensure that Remus doesn't harm anyone. Yes, I know. However-"Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a large cupboard in his chambers, "I think that Remus definitely is filling over-ridden with shame. If you are taking him under your wing to ensure he learns his lesson and better himself, there are methods to help him achieve just that undertaking."

"Is there a spell? A book that I could possibly use to help the situation be a little easier. A potion?"

"Well, no. There is no spell and no potion but it is something that is seldom used any longer unless the situation is dire."

"What is the _something_?"

"It is an old method of discipline, Severus."

"Discipline? You don't mean-"

"Yes. Corporal punishment or spanking. It hasn't been used for a very long time as a method of discipline and certainly not one at the age of you or Remus. However, it has been found to be useful in relieving one's guilt. It already seems as though you have asserted your dominance in the matter."

"Headmaster. I have never spanked anyone in my entire life. I assuredly have never thought of doing such a thing to Remus Lupin, that werewolf."

"I am not surprised by that in the least. However, I am merely giving the idea to you as a suggestion of one way to relieve his guilt." Dumbledore turned to the doors of his cabinet and retrieved a long whippy cane. "The normal amount of strokes was no more than eight when it was used and that was the maximum when it was utilized at Hogwarts. If you decide to use it, keep that in mind." He offered the cane to Severus.

The man furrowed his brow and grimaced as he looked upon the vicious instrument. He took the cane slowly in both his hands and ran his fingers across the slim wood.

"I-I really don't know if I can do something like this, Headmaster."

"I understand your uncertainties. Why don't you keep it for a few days? If you change your mind and find another technique, you can always return it to me."

"I'll think about it."

"If it doesn't work and if Remus is still of concern to you, I am more than willing to assist you, Severus." He said as he put his hand on Snape's shoulder. Slowly, Severus stood with the cane in hand and nodded to the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Dumbledore."

As Dumbledore walked him to the door, he casted a fatherly smile to the younger man.

"Oh, and don't forget your sweet. You're welcome," Dumbledore said as he handed him one of his lemon drops.

Severus made his way back to his quarters and put cane on his desk. Sitting at his table, he began to uncover his dinner that the house elf brought him and picked up his fork. He mostly stabbed at his food as he was lost in his thoughts. He could orally thrash Remus all day long and get his point across. Could he really punish the man with that? The obsidian eyes were locked on the painful implement.

It was true that Remus was visibly shaken and Dumbledore's advice seemed to be sound. Such an archaic method, however, and could it actually work? Snape shoved his food forward and stood from the table to make his way to his bedroom.

Speaking aloud to no one, "I'll sleep on it."

TBC~

A/N: Thank you so very much again! Hope you are enjoying where I'm going with this and have some more ideas in my head. Thoughts? Comments? Suggestion? Comments are most appreciated and welcomed. I may post some more chapters by the weekend's end as I have a bit of inspiration.


	6. Proposal for a Cure

Chapter 6: A Proposal for a Cure

_While visiting Severus to discuss the details of tomorrow night's transformation, Remus notices that Severus keeps looking at a particular implement laying on his desk. Angst/Comfort/Hurt/Memories from long ago in this Chapter and a Demonstration of a Caning. _

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO (using these as a divider by the way)

The morning light shone through the curtains and hit Severus' closed eyelids. He groaned, throwing the covers over himself, and turned on his stomach. It was Friday and the last full day before he had to ensure that the Werewolf was properly detained. He wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. Uncertain of what to do about the "caning" situation and if he should even do it, he flipped back over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I am a man in my 30s actually contemplating taking the cane to the backside of Remus Lupin the Werewolf," he shook his head and rose from his bed to sit on the edge for a moment. He only wore black sleeping pants to bed as the summer heat was relatively unbearable. With a stretch and a yawn, he padded his way across his room to the bathroom to make himself ready for a very long day. He had to make sure that everything was set up appropriately for Lupin tomorrow night and he wouldn't give up on the matter at all.

As he made his way across his office, he eyed the cane and walked over to it at a slow pace. Of course, he was alone in his room yet he still looked over his shoulder as he stood in front of his desk in his sleeping pants. He reached down with both hands and laid the cane across both of his palms. He was entranced by the intricate craftsmanship of the device. The crooked handle was beautifully made. He put it in one hand and took a step back, giving it a slight _SWISH_ through the air, and found himself smiling a little. It gave him a peculiar sense of authority. He flexed it in both hands to get a feel for it.

The room suddenly was filled with the familiar noise of a person entering through the fireplace. Remus stepped out of the hearth, stifling a yawn, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Severus before him in his sleeping pants swishing about a cane. He cleared his throat and Severus turned around, his eyes all but bugging out of their sockets. He quickly put the cane on the desk and cleared his throat.

"Um. Uh. Good morning, Remus. A surprise to see you up this early."

"Good morning, Severus. It's 10:00 in the morning so it isn't that early," he said as he tilted his head. "What is that you were doing? Was that a cane?

"Oh. That? Oh, yes. It is."

Remus just cocked an eyebrow at the other man and shook his head, "I'm not even sure I want to know. I thought I'd come to see if you'd like to have breakfast together and perhaps discuss the issue of tomorrow night a bit more in detail. If that is all right with you, of course."

"Definitely, Lupin. We do have to make sure you are well prepared for tomorrow night."

"That's right."

"Right. I'm going to go get my clothes on and you can just make yourself comfortable."

Severus gave a half smile and rushed into the bathroom. Lupin turned his head to watch the other man scurry from the room and shook his head, cracking a grin. He walked over to the cane and ran his fingertips over it curiously. "Wonder what he was doing with this antique relic," he whispered.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOo

"Gather yourself, Sev. He doesn't suspect anything," he said to the image of himself in the mirror as he splashed water on his face and picked up his toothbrush. "This is entirely mental. He's just over here to talk over tomorrow's details-that is all."

Severus grabbed his clothes off the hook and dressed himself in his black pants, shirt, robes, and boots. Giving his hair a quick brush through, he opened the door to join Lupin. He was sitting at the breakfast table and the house elves had already brought them each a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and ham. Remus smiled cheerfully up at Severus and picked up the coffee pot, pouring them each a cup.

"Would you like any cream or sugar?"

"What?'

"F-For your coffee?"

"Oh. Yes. One sugar and one cream, please."

Remus prepared their drinks as Snape took his stride across the room and sat across from Lupin.

"Thank you for seeing me this morning, Severus."

"Thank you for actually coming over. It was unexpected."

Remus cast the other man a shy look and a knowing nod, "Yes. I was curious if you had ever done this before?"

"Done what before?" Snape's hands were slightly shaking.

"Overseeing a werewolf's transformation, Severus. Are you alright?"

"Yes! I mean, yes to both questions. I am perfectly fine, Lupin. I have overseen a werewolf transformation many years ago. In any case, how can you be so cheerful today? Yesterday you were on the verge of a breakdown-maybe you even had one."

Remus looked down at his plate and moved his eggs around on the plate, trying to keep his crooked smile upon his features.

"Look, I'm sorry. Remus, I didn't mean to snap. Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Yes. I-I suppose that I'm a bit more cheerful because of what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean? You wept so strongly when I found you yesterday."

"Oh, I know. It was-I haven't had someone to hold me and then take care of me afterwards in such a very long time, " Remus explained slowly. "I didn't feel _that_ alone."

Severus determined to keep his trademark character merely ached his eyebrow, "Well, yes. I understand. You seemed distraught so no harm in helping you."

"Right. Right. Anyways, thank you."

"Please, don't mention it, Werewolf."

Lupin looked up into the deep eyes of the other man and nodded, "As you wish."

"I do wish it. Now, on to business. Do you have all the equipment we need to ensure you do not escape and are-restrained appropriately?"

"I do. I have had this ailment since I was but a child and I would go there regularly during my youth when the full moon was in the sky."

"Good. Very good. I will come over tomorrow at noon. We will begin the preparations and make sure you have everything you need as well as make any last minute arrangements if necessary. We do not want to neglect any details or procrastinate the matter."

Remus listened to Severus' smooth voice as he explained what would occur. He definitely was taking complete control over the matter at hand. It was exactly as if he had no power or say at all. He kept his eyes trained on his plate and didn't interrupt any of what the man in black declared.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yes. I am."

"Good because I will need your utmost cooperation."

"I understand. I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Oh, well. Good. Now," Severus noticed the forlorn look on Remus' face. "There is something on your mind. If you have any concerns or questions, now is the time to express them."

"I'm fine. My mind just keeps going back to all the pain I've caused over the years and I can't help but feel horrid over it. I wish there was some way I could make amends."

Remus pushed his plate to the side and sipped on his brew. Severus chewed on the forkful of eggs he had in his mouth and glanced over at the cane as he chewed. The werewolf traced Severus' gaze and put his cup down slowly.

"Why are you entranced by that cane, Severus?"

Severus swallowed and took a deep breath. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and sat up straight as he explained the suggestion to Remus.

"I have been thinking since yesterday about the burden of guilt that you have on your shoulders. We both know why you have such remorse and have already discussed the unacceptable behavior you have displayed over the years."

"Yes, Severus. I am sorry. I don't know how many times I have to apologiz-"

Severus rose a hand to quiet the other man, "My proposal to you is one method that was brought to my attention last night. It is thought that a form of discipline can wash away one's guilt, if done properly, by administering a practice called Corporal Punishment. You don't have to accept this proposal but it is an option if you would like to consider it."

The room went quiet and Remus sat back in his chair. The proposition took completely off guard. He thought Severus just had the cane for some kind of muggle study.

He breathed in deeply and rested his chin on the back of his hand, "You are suggesting that I be caned. By you?"

Severus nodded, "Yes."

"Have you ever caned anyone before?"

"No, I haven't."

Remus stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up the cane and studying it. Severus' eyes were glued on his back.

"T-the tool looks rather painful. Thin."

"Yes. I have heard that there aren't to be many strokes administered because it can be a rather nasty implement."

"I'm not sure, Severus. I mean, would it really help? And I mean no disrespect at all but you've never even used it before. "

"I understand your concerns. Perhaps if I ask Dumble-"

"Is he the one that suggested this?"

"Yes, he said that it was used a long time ago. Perhaps back in his day but he didn't say for certain. But maybe if he showed me how to use it, would you be willing to try it?"

"I'm not sure, Severus. I mean, it isn't exactly a secret you don't like me very much. I'm not even sure I fully understand why you're even helping. I get that you don't want people to be hurt but-but, I would be very vulnerable. What if-"

"You think I would deliberately damage you with that?"

Remus felt his heart racing and hands trembling from his nerves, "I would hope you wouldn't, Severus. But, you are very angry at me and I understand why-perhaps it is even warranted."

Severus looked at the slender man's back and realized how frail he really was. He couldn't help but feel empathy for this man that he was supposed to loathe, even despise. His patchy clothes and all the deficiencies that was Remus Lupin the Werewolf. He walked closer to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you trusted me enough to do that that for you. To cane you. I promise you that I would not take advantage of the situation. You have my word."

Remus put the cane back on the desk and stepped away from it. Turning around to meet Snape's eyes, he clenched his jaw, "I'm not entirely sure I would want to go through with this but if you can learn how to use it properly I may consider it."

"That is a very reasonable request, Lu-Remus."

"Thank you and thank you for the breakfast. I believe we know the arrangements, Severus. I will retire back to my cottage for the day and will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow I will be there for you."

Remus took a handful of floo powder and entered the hearth to go back to his cottage. Severus watched him leave and ran a shaky hand through his long, dark hair.

"Well, that _didn't_ go terribly wrong."

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOO OOOOOOooo

**Dumbledore's Office**

Snape held the cane firmly in his hand as he marched through the vacant corridors to Dumbledore's office. As he climbed the twisting steps, he felt as if the entire chain of events that led him to this moment were a dream. He wondered what if he had never went to the lavatory that day and saw Lupin? What if he didn't even offer to make the potion? He found himself at the door of Dumbledore's office, "Lemon Drops."

The passageway opened and he entered the Headmaster's Office with cane in hand. Dumbledore was tending to Fawkes when Snape got to the front of his desk.

"How are you this exquisite day, Severus?" he questioned with his back still turned.

"I am doing well, Sir. I hope you are as well."

"Yes, my boy. How can I help you today?" he turned around and saw the cane in Severus' hand.

"I-I spoke with Remus this morning and I was wanting to know if you could teach me how to use it."

"So, Remus agreed to the punishment?"

"Not exactly, Sir. He said that if I learned how to properly use the cane, he may consider it as an option."

"Perfectly levelheaded request. I would be happy to instruct you on how to administer a caning."

Dumbledore lifted up his wand and summoned a life like dummy to practice on that was bent over the desk. Holding out his hand, he motioned for Severus to relinquish the cane to him. Dumbledore took the cane gracefully and held it firmly at the grip. Severus stood the side and watched carefully at the Headmaster's instructions.

"First, you want to make sure that you take a firm posture. As I am right handed, I will stand to the left side of the target. Holding the cane tightly, it is important to line up your strike like so-"

Dumbledore demonstrated each of his instructions with movement. He took his stance and kept his back straight. He tapped the target's backside carefully in order to judge the distance.

"The thing to remember about a cane, Severus, is that very little muscle strength needs to be applied. It is the flick of the wrist that is the vital thing to keep in mind when caning someone."

He reared back the implement and with a flick of the wrist, he let the cane fall upon the padded dummy's bottom with a firm, crisp _THWACK_ and a line formed across the target. Severus jumped at the impact and swallowed had, nodding that he understood.

"Now, as I told you yesterday. Depending on why the punishment is being administered, it is best not to exceed eight strokes. I recommend this especially as you are new as well as Remus hasn't felt the cane for quite some time."

Severus' ears perked at his choice of words, "Quite some time? Sir?"

"Remus has felt the cane in his youth but it wasn't a severe punishment. He needed it once from me while he attended school here. I shan't go into further detail as it should be his place if he chooses to share that with you."

Severus nodded that he understood and inwardly, he was quite curious as to why Remus-the shy one of the bunch-would deserve such a punishment. Dumbledore placed the cane in Severus hand and motioned for him to give it a try.

Licking his dry lips, he stepped to the left side of the target. He took a firm stance in his boots and put his left arm behind his back. Keeping his right hand firmly around the handle, he let the business end of the cane fall upon the padded dummy's bottom. He drew the cane back once, twice, and on the third time with a flick of the wrist, he let the thin wood land on its intended target. He observed in wonder as his line was directly above Dumbledore's.

"Very good! You are a natural. Always remember, flick of the wrist and not by strength. Let the cane do the work."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Is there anything else I should know if he agrees to this type of discipline?"

Dumbledore nodded and went back to his cupboard to retrieve a special jar of salve, "He will need this afterwards to sooth the welts. They will rise on him but this should make them heal faster."

Severus took the salve and studied it for a moment. It was to take away the swelling and pain to the affected area.

"I am sure Remus will appreciate this jar of miracle cure."

"Oh, he will. Thank you for coming to me for help, Severus."

"Thank you, Headmaster-for everything."

Dumbledore gave Severus a sweet and sent him on his way back to his quarters. Tomorrow was going to be a very extensive day.

OOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooo

**Remus' Cottage**

Remus entered his modest home and went to his chair in front of the fireplace. Plopping down with a thud, he rested his cheek on the back of his palm as he slouched and contemplated what had just happened. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would suggest this to Snape of all people. Didn't he know how much the man loathed him? He could accept the fact that he deserved Snape to watch him transform into a dangerous beast. He took his verbal thrashing because he knew that it was deserved. The guilt ate at him and he would give anything to atone for his past sins-to somehow make it all go away. He just didn't know if Snape would lose his concentration, his focus, in the midst of having his foe bent over before him. He had been caned once before and the memory of being absolutely vulnerable under Dumbledore's hand was an indescribable feeling.

_He knew that he deserved the punishment for sneaking out of his House in the late hour of the early morning. Filch caught him out but he wasn't doing anything entirely wrong. The strain of the changes he had been experiencing coupled with the normal adolescent growing pains were driving him mad. Honestly, he only wanted a few precious moments of solitude. _

_As he sat by the lake, he was lost in his own thoughts of his "mates" tormenting Severus. He truly wished he had done something, anything, that day but he did not. He only looked on in abhorrence. He never even heard Filch sneaking up behind him and it startled him when he was picked up by the crook of his neck, then the old man grasped his earlobe. _

_"My, my, my. Look what we have here. A little escape artist in the dead of night. Well, don't you worry. Dumbledore will sort you out right away." _

_As he was dragged through the long corridor and into the Headmaster's office, he wished a thousand times it had been Hagrid that caught him instead. The caretaker just loved to catch any of them to get them into trouble. He knew this was also his third time being caught and who knew what Dumbledore would do to him. Filch towered over him as he turned him in, snarling as he ratted him out. Dumbledore didn't want to punish him but he knew that he had to face the penalty. So, he did receive four strokes that evening and since he was underage, Filch watched as a witness. He never really liked the caretaker that much. He always seemed to give him the creeps. Maybe it was his teeth or that sadistic grin he would get when he thought one of them would surely suffer some kind of punishment. Dumbledore tried to go as easy as he could on him but he still was very sore and humiliated. The jar of salve Dumbledore gave him to ease the welts was very much appreciated. He wasn't upset with Dumbledore at all and, in fact, respected him even more. He trusted him so much. _

_He never got caught sneaking out again, though. Not saying he didn't sneak out-the young Remus just got better. _

"Well, if I do consent to it this time. At least Filch isn't going to be watching."

Maybe Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He never has lead him astray before, so why should he now?

Remus stood up and stretched his exhausted body. He was feeling more sluggish today than usual and decided that he would go lay down for awhile. After all, it wasn't yet set in stone he would even allow Severus cane him.

TBC~

A/N: This one was a bit longer but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank you and if you feel the need to leave comments, suggestions, and/or anything else please feel free to do so. :-)


	7. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

_The night of the full moon is here, consequences are revealed, and a friendship is evolving... _

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooo

The morning of the full moon came too quick it seemed. Remus woke up from his deep slumber and laid in bed remembering the vivid dream.

_He was in what appeared to be a study or an office and Snape was standing before him with a stern expression on his face while holding the cane with both hands, bending the flexible instrument. He had no control over the situation and every time he attempted to rebel, he was immediately cut off by Severus. He had no choice and was bent over the large desk, holding on tight, awaiting for the cane to bite into his tender, exposed flesh. The dream seemed so real to him and he felt his heart racing as he remembered. _

He tried to shake it off and busy himself to get prepared for the day. He knew he would be detained in the basement with Severus' supervision over the event to make sure he would not escape. The location of the cottage was remote from the townspeople but he still didn't want to take any chances.

After breakfast, he showered and wore simple clothes that he did not mind destroying. He was donned in old black dress pants and a loose fitting grey t-shirt. He chose not to wear shoes because he was down to his last good pair and was trying to save all the money he was able. He hated when these nights were on coming. He absolutely dreaded transformations.

Making his way down to the basement, he looked over the chains and manacles. He took out an old cloth as well as the cleaning solutions and began cleaning his restraints. He was not looking forward to being chained but it was for the best. After all, the entire situation could have been avoided but he made yet another horrible choice and it was his burden that this was needed in the first place. If he had just went to Severus to get the potion, he could spend the evening doing something else like working on his reference's parchment to seek employment. He mentally kicked himself for not doing the right thing. Hopefully, he would change all that before long and learn to accept the help. Severus wasn't a complete villain. He had questionable characteristics about him but he did seem as though he honestly wanted to lend a hand and, as it happens, Remus knew that he needed that help.

The basement had very little light with the exclusion of a small barred up window. Remus carefully cleaned the equipment and uncontaminated it so that if it happened they cut into him, he would not have to deal with having an infection. He turned his mind to the chore at hand and busied himself to get the past days' events shoved to the back of his worried mind.

He began to attach the chains to the wall which would hold him. He had been chained to this very wall for more than two decades, it was nothing new to him. He began to lead the chains across the floor and ensured that the heavy metal door's locks were in prime working order. As he his mind was into the job, he didn't hear Severus enter the room behind him.

"Good afternoon, Lupin. I see that you have been quite busy this morning."

Turning around, he stood up straight and smiles shyly, "Yes. I wanted to get an early start to make sure everything was taken care of to-to hold me tonight."

Severus walked across to stand in front of the werewolf and inspected the equipment, "You have done a wonderful job cleaning the chains and manacles. Are they strong enough to hold you?"

"Yes. They have held me time and again over the years. You should have no trouble from me tonight. I thank you for being in the cottage."

"Yes, well. I have come prepared and will be able to fend off anything that would happen to go wrong. Is the door going to hold you in case you break the door down?"

Remus nodded as he walked over to the giant metal door, "I am strong in my Werewolf state but this door is more than enough to hold me. The room is very well reinforced with strong brick. The only thing that you will hear tonight is-I am not really for certain, but possibly a lot of snarling and howling."

"Good. Is there anything else you need?"

"I usually like to have straw or hay lining the floor that is fresh. It will help me keep warm as the stony floor can get rather cold."

Nodding, Severus took out his wand and cast a spell which covered the floor with warm hay. "There, that should do it."

"Thank you. I reckon the only left to do now is to wait for dusk to come."

The two men started to walk upstairs to the main floor of the cottage and sat in front of the fireplace. Remus kept recollecting the dream he had and averted his eyes each time he look at Severus for a bit too long. Severus wanted to question about what Dumbledore said but didn't know how to start that conversation.

Remus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, warming his hands at the fireplace. Severus watched quietly. The silence was very unsettling and Severus breathed in, "Have-Have you thought about the proposal I made yesterday morning, Lupin?"

Remus casually nodded, not taking his eyes on the dancing flames.

"I went to see Dumbledore after you left. He instructed me on how to use the cane. Of course, he is a very adept teacher."

"Oh, I imagine he is, Severus. He always has been well suited to educate people of various lessons."

Snape arched a brow at the statement, "Oh?"

"Well, he has been Headmaster for a very long time and has been our teacher when he had to fill in for some of the Professors."

"True," Severus wanted to ask more questions but he was nervous. He attempted to cover this by continually showing his normal face.

Remus could sense that Severus' pulse was quickening. The werewolf senses were normally a bit heightened around the time of his transformation. He gazed at Severus and smiled crookedly, finding Severus uneasiness a slight bit entertaining. Rubbing his hands together, he leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Severus. I still have not made a decision on the caning. I just need more time-"

"I understand."

"Please, let me finish," Severus was taken aback by Remus' interrupting but allowed him to continue. "I have been caned before and the memory of how vulnerable I was, I just am unsure, you see."

Nodding, "Yes, Dumbledore was-"

"Please, tell me he didn't tell you."

"Well, he kind of told me-"

"He either told you _or_ he didn't tell you," he was finding it more than bizarre exactly why Dumbledore was interfering to this extent: telling Severus where he was, suggesting that he cane him, and going as far as this-he would have to find out the whys soon.

"I mean, he told me that you were caned by him when you were in school but he told me nothing of the reason why you were punished."

"He didn't?"

"No, he told me that you would have to be the one to divulge that information."

"How kind of him."

"Remus, don't be upset."

"I'm not upset but I am extremely confused."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"You are already learning more about me every day. What's one more thing going to hurt?"

Severus nodded and leaned back in his chair to listen.

"The day that you were-tormented in school, the day James and the others had you in the air, I honestly didn't care for that at all. I didn't do anything to stop them, as you know, but it didn't mean that it did not trouble me. When we were back in the Gryffindor tower that evening, I was not feeling well to begin with and the sounds of them were bothering me. They were bragging and carrying on about what they did to you. I decided to sneak out in the middle of the night while they were all asleep to go to the lake by myself, just to have a few moments alone. Filch caught me-"

"Filch? He must have terrified you."

"Yes, he startled me and grabbed me up to lead me to the Headmaster's office by the ear. It was the third time that I had been caught and he had no choice but to cane me. Unfortunate even more so, Filch had to be the witness in the entire matter. I only was given four strokes but they were still enough to leave an impression-in every sense of the word."

"I can only imagine. I didn't know that Headmaster caned when we were in school."

"He normally didn't. Usually, it was just detention but I can be hard headed."

Severus scoffed, "You're telling me."

Lupin looked at the Potion's Master and smirked.

"I can be difficult but the mischief I got into was usually for mere pranks or wanting to steal a moment or two alone. I didn't get caught much after that. I just got better."

"How so?"

Lupin looked at the clock on the wall and smiled, "That is a discussion for another time."

"Well. I am disappointed that you didn't stop them but I suppose I am grateful that you didn't take joy in my misery."

"Why would I? You never really did any harm to me. I am sorry I never had the bravery of a Gryffindor to step in."

Severus didn't know what to say. He was beginning to push aside his loathing of Lupin and he wasn't sure how to react.

"The sun is starting to go down, Severus. We should start making the preparations for me downstairs."

"Yes, better to go ahead and get you situated."

As they walked their way to the basement, Severus noticed that Remus didn't have on any shoes, "Why are you barefoot, Lupin?"

"I don't see any sense in destroying my last pair. These clothes will be ravaged in the morning. I don't see the point."

Severus nodded and allowed the other man to enter the room before himself. He noticed the sun quickly growing lower out of the small window and stood in front of the chains. Severus picked up one of the manacles gingerly and Lupin held out his slender wrist. He winced as the cold metal touched his flesh and fastened around him. Severus picked up the other and clasped it to his other hand. Remus said nothing as he was being restrained and Severus fell to his knees to retrieve the ones for his ankles. He looked up to Remus sympathetically as he pushed up the legs of his pants to expose his ankles. The cold metal sent chills across Remus' flesh as he was now completely secure for the night.

Standing up to his full height in front of Lupin, he tested out the strength of his bonds. Judging that he was secure, "I believe you will be fine for the evening. The chains look to be long enough to give you room to move around. I am going to get some water for you."

Severus turn to go back up the stairs and Remus sat on the floor with his back to the wall . He shook his hands and the sounds of chains echoing bounced off the stone. He looked up to the ceiling with a frustrated sigh. He would go to Dumbledore's as soon as this was over and his strength returned. He had to find out what he was planning. He acknowledged Severus as he came back down with the water he promised with a appreciative smile.

"The sun is almost down and the moon will rise soon. Is there anything else I should know before I leave you here?"

Remus thought quizzically, "You should know that I am glad that you are here. I know we have our differences, but I am very thankful."

Severus smiled inwardly but kept his stoic expression, "I am merely doing what is right, Lupin. All will be out of harm's way tonight while you're chained up."

Lupin could tell that Severus was having just as much difficulty trusting as he was and nodded, "Yes. I will see you when this is over?"

"I will stay the night and will make sure you are unchained in the morning."

Snape turned heel and felt a small smile creep upon his lips. He shut the metal door with a resounding _BANG_ and turned the key, locking the metal door completely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOO OOOOoo

_**That evening...**_

The bright, full moon hung in the sky and Severus kept his eyes trained on the cause for the noise he was hearing below him. Every time the werewolf would howl, he jumped and tried to ignore the sounds.

Downstairs, Lupin watched as the moon started to become more in view. He gulped and felt his face contorting, hearing his clothes rip, and his bones crunching as he turned into the werewolf. The last thing he remembered was arching his back and let out a blood curdling howl through the night. The wolf pulled at the manacles and tried to free himself. He craved to roam the night and fought the heavy chains but to no avail. After hours of fighting his restraints, the Wolf had finally tired himself out and laid on the floor exhausted.

When the sounds stopped, Severus made his way downstairs and looked through the small rectangle to see the fully grown werewolf laying on the floor sleeping. He entertained the idea of entering but quickly dismissed the idea. He had already been face to face with the monster twice in his life and did not want to relive the experience. He turned away after sliding the window on the door shut and went upstairs to Remus' room. He let his body drop in Remus' bed to attempt sleep for a few hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo oo

The sunlight's rays emitted into the small basement, hitting Remus' eyes and awakened him from his slumber. He moved and heard the chains rustling with his movements. Remembering where he was, he bit his lower lip to hold back the pain and sat up straight while resting his back on the wall. He felt weak and cold. He no longer wore his shirt and saw it across the floor ripped to shreds and his pants were no longer pants, but remnants of cloth. He held out his arms with palms up and looked at the scars and blood covering them. Undoubtedly, he scratched himself at some point during the night. He saw that his wrist were rubbed raw from the heavy shackles covering them. His feet were in the same condition and every muscle in his body screamed in agony. He thought, "I did this to myself."

Closing his eyes, he tried to prepare himself to deal with the pain. He meditated on hopefully getting Snape to come and release him so he could take a long, hot bath that his muscles screamed out for. With a groan, he fell over to the side and laid on the hay. It helped with the chill to his body. The basement, despite it being summer, still felt cold to him.

Severus looked at the clock and noticed it was after noon and shot out of bed. He normally didn't sleep in so late but he was kept up last night. He jolted down to the basement, walking quickly, and went to the metal door. Unlocking it, he stepped inside to see the man in a bloody heap on the floor. He grimaced and approached him cautiously. Resting a gentle hand on Remus' bare shoulder, "Can you hear me, Lupin?"

Remus' eyes opened groggily as he looked up to Severus, "Yes." He whispered faintly.

Severus took the key from his robes and began to unlock the heavy cuffs, removing them from Lupin's wrist. He saw the skin rubbed raw on his skin and the scratches covering his body. He tried as easily as he could to remove them from the other man.

"Can you walk?"

"I can try," Remus replied as he stood up, using the wall to support himself. Knees shaking, he attempted to make a step forward but his body was too weakened and he stumbled foward. Severus caught him under his arms and sighed. Not saying a word, he picked up Lupin and cradled him in his arms. As Remus rested his head on Severus' chest, Snape turned to walk out of the cold, damp room and walked slowly back up the stairs to Remus' bedroom. He laid him on the warm sheets carefully and went to the bathroom to get a bowl of hot water with soap and a washcloth. He moved a chair closer to the bed when he returned and sat beside the injured man.

Wringing out the washcloth, he put it to Remus' scars and abrasions gently but the action still resulted in a hiss of discontent from Lupin. Severus smiled down gently and took his time as he cleaned the blood from him. He shook his head as he thought, "You did this to yourself, you silly werewolf."

Severus picked up the dry towel and started to remove the water from Remus' skin. He carefully took the antibiotic ointment and spread it over the cuts to ensure that he wouldn't suffer an infection. He saw Remus' eyes looking up at him and cleared his throat, "I know you're thinking I could simply use magic to heal you. I won't, though."

Remus looked up at the man confused.

"While I am here to help you, I find that it is better to let them heal on their own. You should feel better in the next few days because I will give you treatment in this manner for your cuts. I once took away the scars and offered for this to never happen again. Unfortunately, you didn't take action so you will let these wounds heal naturally in order to learn."

"I understand. Thank you for cleaning these for me."

"I will give you this potion, however to ease some of the pain. It won't heal you completely but you should be able to sleep with it."

Remus took the potion and nodded his gratitude. He vowed that next month he would definitely take the Wolfsbane Potion from Severus. In the meantime, he would sleep with the aid of this potion and when his strength returned, he had a visit to his old Headmaster and employer to make.

TBC~

A/N: Thank you to my new followers and to my readers. I really am hoping you are enjoying the story and are doing well. Comments? Suggestions? Critics? You know where to leave them. Might post another chapter tonight after I feast on tacos. *nomnomnom* :D


	8. Trust

**Trust**

_The tale unfolds as lines are drawn, trust is questioned, and an individual from the past rears his head from around the corner..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Remus smiled up at Severus as he served him breakfast in bed. He never received this amount of attention before after a transformation. After taking the sleeping draught yesterday afternoon, he had a dreamless sleep and felt refreshed. The cuts and bruises were still very visible but he could tell under Snape's care, he would be recuperated in no time. He sat with his back comfortably situated with the pillows behind him and his eyes brightened up towards the Potion's Master, "Thank you so much. I really did not expect all this."

"Well, I do actually like to cook and I did say I was here to help."

"You have been amazing."

Snape's paleness made it increasingly difficult to hide the blushing his cheeks were doing at the moment. He shook his head and waved off the praise, "No need to mention it at all."

Remus cocked his head to the side and smirked at Snape's uneasiness. While it was true he was the introverted one, he couldn't miss a chance for mischief no matter how small it may be.

"Really, Severus," he stabbed his fork into his eggs and took a bite, "You are a very good cook and my scars cause me virtually no pain at all."

Snape turned his back to Remus to hide his blushing from all the compliments. He curled his lip and whispered, "Since you are doing so well, Werewolf. Do you think you'll be fine alone for the rest of the day?"

Severus didn't see the cheeky grin Lupin was casting him at the moment, "Oh, I don't know. I think I should be. Do you have to leave?"

"I do have some things I need to tend to. I have to restock my potion ingredients."

"Well, if you must leave. I am sure we will see one another soon."

Severus turned and saw Lupin trying to hide the smirk. He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Lupin. If you find something amusing, please do share it with me."

"Why-whatever do you mean?"

"You are in a rather cheeky mood today."

"_Me_? Could _I_ be cheeky?"

"Fine. I will see you in a few days. If you need me beforehand, you know how to find me."

Remus furrowed his brow and sighed, he hadn't meant to upset Snape. Why couldn't he have resisted? He fell back against the pillows and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry," he said to the back of Snape.

Exasperated by the man's cheek, Snape turned and stormed to the hearth to floo himself back to his chambers. He walked through his study and temper boiling. Running his hands through his hair, "That man is always going to be as arrogant and cheeky as ever. He is insufferable, annoying, and-". He paced the rug back and forth and tried to calm down. "-I am trying to help and all he can do is grin and find me amusing. What was he laughing at anyway? Oh, I am going to make him pay dearly if he thinks all of this is a bloody joke!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Remus moved the breakfast tray to the side and finally rose out of bed. He walked gingerly across the room to test his balance. He was shaky but he could walk. He made his way over to his closet and slowly tried to dress himself. He chose to wear his most comfortable jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Slipping on his shoes, he stood up and grabbed his cane to help him move throughout the cottage.

Making his way towards the hearth, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stood in the fireplace. _I am not going to run away from my problems any longer. _

He walked out of the fireplace into Snape's office and looked around for him. He had to apologize to make this right. He didn't want to mess up the friendship that he was forming with him. He was strict, spoke his mind, and that was obviously what he needed in his life.

He wandered around Snape's home and saw a slightly opened door. He went towards it and knocked gently. The voice on the other side called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Severus. Remus."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you, Severus. Please, let me explain."

"I am making a list of my ingredients and am busy. Please, if you will, come back another time."

Sighing, "Severus-"

Severus put his hands flat on the desk in front of him and bowed his head, wiping away a single tear. "Fine, go into the front room and I'll be there in a moment."

Remus nodded, "Yes. I'll be waiting." He put his hand softly on the door and lowered his head. He hadn't meant to upset Snape so much. Turning around, he made his way into the front room and sat at the table. Snape was breathing in and out through his nose, "He couldn't just leave it be, could he?" He wrote the last few ingredients on his list, slammed the quill down, and stormed back towards the front room. He knew he should calm down but he was more infuriated by the minute. Making his way through his home, he walked up to the sitting werewolf and looked down at him with a curl of his lip.

"You are not going to change are you? You will always be insufferable and arrogant. You realize that I don't have to help you at all? And you sit on your bed and laugh behind my back?" Lupin lowered his head in shame, he didn't mean it like that. He opened his mouth to speak but Snape cut him off before he could get one syllable to pass through his lips.

"I have spent the last month doing nothing more than thinking of a way to make sure you don't hurt anyone else. Yet, I fulfilled my end of the deal. I brewed you a potion, you didn't take it. Merlin only knows why you even cooperated for your transformation night. I held you in my arms yesterday and mended you. And you repay me by antagonizing me and smirking at me when my back is turned? Just like a dog that bites the hand that feeds it."

"Please, please. Severus. You have it all wrong. I wasn't laugh-"

"If I hear one more lie pass through your lips, Werewolf! I am tired of your lies."

"I'm not lying, Severus. I wasn't laughing at you. I was-"

"What? Just thought of something funny that happened five years ago and suddenly started laughing?"

Remus slowly stood up and held the cane tight for balance, putting his free hand up in defense he attempted once more to explain, "Do you want the truth?"

"For the sake of all magic, yes."

"I was not laughing at you, honestly. It just seemed-Severus. The more I complimented you, the more your face turned red. I found it-I don't know. I thought it was sweet. It touched my heart and I was playing on it a bit more. I was smirking because of how you reacted."

"You think that I looked "sweet"?" Severus looked shocked and rather appalled.

"Well, maybe that's not the best word. Endearing."

"I am not sweet. And the more you compliment me, the more I insist: I am simply doing what should be done for a person in need."

"Why does it bother you so much to be complimented, Severus?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Right. It doesn't. That's why you're blushing right now."

"I do not blush."

Remus arched a brow, "Right. And I am not infected with lycanthropy."

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Severus. I complimented you because you deserve it. You are a good man down deep. I truly didn't mean to offend you. I just have a mischievous streak is all but I meant no harm, I assure you."

"I'm not a good man."

"I know you are. Look. You've already started a change in me."

Severus looked at him with disdain, "And how did I change the beast?"

"Look where I am right now. Would I have ever came here before to offer an apology? Would I have, in the past, try to fix whatever wrong I thought I did to you?"

Severus looked at him and his features softened. He hadn't even considered the fact that Lupin hadn't ran from this problem but rather, he came to him to face it.

"Please. Don't be angry with me. I am truly sorry I hurt you."

With a sigh and a nod, "I forgive you. Please, don't ever laugh at me."

Remus smiled apologetically and nodded. He could understand why it bothered him. After all, he had received that treatment throughout his life at the hand of his friends. Snape was teased and laughed at more times than he could keep track of in their youth. "I promise. I will never laugh at you."

"Thank you."

"Now that this is settled and I am already out of the cottage. I have to attend to some business myself."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I need to speak with the Headmaster."

Severus nodded that he understood, "Would you like to floo there?"

"I think I need the walk. It's amazing how well you took care of me. I feel as if the healing is sped up."

"Well, I want them to heal naturally but I didn't want you to have a tremendous amount of pain."

"Thank you, Severus. I will speak to you soon."

Remus smiled charmingly at Snape and turned to make his way out of Snape's quarters and through the corridor. He took each step carefully as he did not want to go too fast and make himself sick. As he progressed, he saw Filch rushing through the corridor to catch Mrs. Norris and breathed in heavily, "Wonderful. This day is getting better by the moment."

Filch leaned down and picked up his best friend. Turning around, he noticed someone at the other end of the hallway. Squinting his eyes, he moved forward to the figure.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A werewolf. You're not supposed to be here."

Remus' heart fell as Filch stood right before him, "I am here to speak with the Headmaster."

"What would you need to speak with him for?"

"That's entirely between me and Dumbledore."

"Just as much a smart mouth as you ever were, Lupin. And twice as overconfident," he held Mrs. Norris in his arms and grinned at Lupin. "I see that you have a few cuts and bruises across your face. Have anything to do with you being a Werewolf, does it?"

"Again, Filch, " Lupin said as he tried to move around and away from him, "my business is none of yours."

"Can't handle that your secret's been let out of the bag. You just stay out of trouble while you're here. If not, I have ways to make sure that you do-I'm sure you remember."

Lupin felt a shiver run up his spine and turned to Filch. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, "I am not a child anymore. You don't frighten me. Good day to you."

Lupin turned around and walked off to Dumbledore's office. Filch grinned sadistically at the back turned to him and gazed at his jean clad backside as he strutted away from him, "You just stay out of trouble, boy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOO

**Dumbledore's Office**

Remus stood in front of Dumbledore's office and breathed in bravery. He _didn't_ want to go in there and start with accusations. He _did_ want to be well-mannered and respectful as he always tried to be. Licking his lips, he announced the password, "Lemon Drops."

The entrance opened for him and he stepped gingerly through and made his way to Dumbledore. He moved to the front of his desk and looked at it. The memories from so long ago where he was displayed across it were still there. He looked up and saw Dumbledore entering from his left and smiled, "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"Well, hello there Remus, my boy. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, Sir. If that is all right?"

"Of course, of course. Please, take a seat."

Remus smiled his gratitude and turned to take a seat slowly. Dumbledore smiled at him, "I see from the cuts on your face, your change happened last night. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Severus took excellent care of me. I look much worse than it actually is."

Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes was fairly evident. "I am very happy to hear that. Now, what would you like to ask me, Remus?"

"Last month, I know that Severus was the one who revealed my secret which led me to turn in my resignation. I do not blame him. However, on my way to the carriages, I met him in the bathroom. He offered to make me the Wolfsbane potion each month but last week, I failed to go to him."

"I see. That was very commendable of him. I find it disappointing, I'm sorry to say, that you did not go to him to ensure the transformation did not happen."

"Yes, Headmaster," he lowered his head and smiled crookedly through the shame he felt.

"Please, continue, Remus."

"Well, when he came to me he was very upset. I learned exactly the harm I had caused from him when he unleashed all of his pent up anger. After I told him all the guilt I had, he informed me that he came to see you."

"Yes, he did. For guidance."

"The advice you gave him is what I am curious about, Headmaster. You suggested to him that he-well, that I was to be-"

"I suggested that he perhaps could take caning as an option to relieve you of your guilt."

Remus breathed out relief that he was saved from stumbling over his words. "Yes. I was wanting to know. Why would you suggest that? I mean, I am a grown man. I haven't been punished like that in decades."

"I know, Remus. I remember."

"I am sure. Why would you let on to the fact you caned me?"

"I can understand your confusion and apprehension, my boy. I would be happy to explain it all to you."

"Please, do," Lupin replied as he sat back in his chair and rested his hands on his lap.

"Remus. You have always been a special student of mine and a wonderful friend throughout the years. I have watched you grow into a very good, well-mannered man. However, I know that you carry on your shoulders so much grief, burdens, and guilt. Your parents weren't sure how to handle the ailment you had and it was a long time before you told anyone. You have a problem of keeping things inside and never allowing yourself to come to terms with certain areas of your life. Severus, he is also a special man. You know all of those facts as you are in the Order."

Remus nodded as he listened, "But, Sir? Caning me?"

"The guilt can overtake your life. Severus has already shown that he cares, even if he does not say it. Actions often speak louder than words. Caning, with that kind of compassion and trust, can do a world of good."

"Why should I submit to this?"

"Why not? You have spent your entire life, Remus, hiding and running away. That has not worked well for you, my boy."

"Do you honestly think it will ease the pain inside?" Remus asked as he motioned towards his heart.

Dumbledore smiled at him tenderly and stood. He walked over to Remus and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Have I ever led you astray before?"

Remus shook his head, "No, you never have. But-but I will be at his mercy."

"Do you think he will take advantage?"

"No. But there is always a chance."

"And there is also that chance that you will come out of it stronger than before and so will he."

Remus knew that what Dumbledore said was logical.

"I understand what you're saying. But why tell him about your caning me?"

"He had to know but I didn't tell him why. I was pushing him in the right direction. I always have my reasons for doing the things I do. You're here now, aren't you?"

Dumbledore was quite the sneaky man. Remus felt as though he was falling in perfect line with Dumbledore's plan.

"I will accept the punishment from Snape. Hopefully, it will help."

Remus stood from his chair and breathed in deep.

"Remus," Dumbledore said as he grabbed a sweet from his pocket and handed it to the werewolf, "I am proud of you. You have always been a delight to be around. We all have problems, but true strength is when we fully learn to trust and accept help."

Remus took the candy and popped it into his mouth, "Yes, Headmaster. Thank you."

"Do let me know how everything turns out. I am always here for you."

"I will. I will see you next time, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled as he showed Remus out.

Running his fingers through his hair and keeping himself standing with his cane, Remus left Dumbledore's office and walked towards Snape's residence. If he didn't do this now, he probably would run away . He walked through the long corridor of the Castle and kept his pace steady. Finally, he arrived at the door and rose his hand in a fist to knock. He looked at his hand and noticed that he was shaking. "Get a grip, Lupin. He's not going to murder you."

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ooooooooo

Before Lupin's hand could knock on the door, Snape opened the door at that exact moment and saw the man before him.

"Back so soon?"

Remus gulped, "Um. Yes. I-I was wondering if you had a moment."

"I was just on my way out to go to Hogsmeade to pick up some supplies. Is it important?"

Remus was shaky and tried to speak, he hadn't expected Snape to be right there. He tried to calm his nerves and Severus looked at him curiously.

"Obviously it is. Come in," Severus turned around and Remus followed him in toe to the sitting room. After taking their seats, Severus looked at Remus to listen to what he had to say, "Go on."

"I just spoke with Dumbledore and asked him about what he suggested to you."

"Yes? The caning?"

"Right. I can understand where he is coming from. Which leads me to-well, it has helped me make a decision."

Severus watched the man before him and nodded.

Remus closed his eyes and clasped his hands together as he continued, "Severus. If you are willing, I am-I mean, I am okay with submitting to the cane from you."

Severus looked shocked and nodded his head, "All right. If this is what you want, I can do it for you. Do you think you will benefit from it?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it is worth the gamble to try. I do trust you enough to-to allow you to do this to me."

Severus let down his defenses and sighed, "Thank you. I will keep my word and will not take advantage of the situation in the least, Remus."

"Thank you."

"I don't think, however, right now is the best time to carry out your punishment. You are still weak, even if you don't realize it, from the transformation. We will wait a few days until you can at least get around without your-"

Remus' eyes fell on his walking cane and gulped, "Cane."

"Right."

"I am sure you have things to be doing today, Severus. I can see myself to the hearth to go back home. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It is really no problem. I will expect you to come to me at the end of the week-Friday. We will carry out your punishment then of the eight strokes. Do, please, try to stay out of trouble until then. "

"I will try," Remus stated as he stood up and made his way to the hearth, "I will see you Friday. If there are any special instructions, you can just owl them to me."

"I will do that. Take care of yourself, please."

Remus smiled and picked up the powder, stood in the fireplace, and went home. As he stepped into his cottage, he could feel his heart racing with anxiety. He went to his kitchen to pour himself a glass of Fire Whiskey to calm his nerves. He didn't know which was worse: the anticipation of the caning or the actual thought of Severus punishing him at the week's end?

"What have you gotten yourself into, Remus?" he asked as he threw back the drink.

He poured himself another drink and went to sit at the dining room table. He had made amends with Snape and understood more of what Dumbledore was trying to do for him. He did realize every day of his existence that he was in misery of the actions, as well as in-actions, have caused in his life. It would be wonderful if he could atone for all the wrongs and start with a fresh slate.

The matter that troubled him the most was the encounter with Filch. They were both alone in the Castle but for a moment, but the way he looked at him sent his mind into a frenzy.

_He remembered when he was sent to detention with Filch for punishment by Dumbledore for the first time he was caught sneaking out after hours. The other Professors were otherwise detained for that evening and he was forced to spend it with the caretaker. It was the only time he had ever had to attend it with him but he would never forget it-he tried. The stories of how Filch had wanted to whip students was not completely far fetched. He only hoped that it was true that he no longer did such things to students. He spent two hours but it was enough- more than enough. Filch somehow acquired a strap from the muggle world used to punish miscreants. Remus remembered being on his hands and knees for the first hour, trying to scrub the floors as Filch instructed him. Apparently, his work was not good enough and when Filch came to inspect his work, he was very displeased. He pleaded with the man while he was still trying to do a good job, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. _

_Filch pulled him up from off his hands and knees. "You're going to pay with your hide if you can't do the work, you lazy boy, " he grabbed his ear and led him into his dungeons. After bending him over the spanking horse, Filch took the strap from the nail hanging on the wall. "You stay right where you are and don't move an inch from where I want you," Filch instructed the young werewolf. He whipped the strap over his bottom again and again, he tried to brace himself but the lashes came down hard and quick. _

_"You're going to learn to obey the rules." Filch's strikes were relentless as he continued the punishment. Finally, he stopped and Remus was visibly shaking from the treatment. His slender fingers gripped the legs of the horse and he tried to stop the tears from flowing. How could he be so sadistic? After he was allowed to leave, he hurried back to the Gryffindor tower but never spoke of what happened to anyone. He avoided Filch the best he could for the remainder of his time at Hogwart's. Every time Filch saw him, he always gave him that same grin he did earlier today. _

Lupin emptied the contents of his glass and swallowed hard. He only hoped that is trust in Snape was not misplaced. He hoped even more to limit his encounters with the caretaker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooo

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Will update soon. Hope you enjoyed it, of course and thank you for reading and everything. Your support means a lot! Have a great week everyone. _


	9. Reckoning Day

**Reckoning Day**

_The day has come for Remus to accept the consequences but he's not the only one nervous. Anyone want a cupcake? _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

All week, Remus tried his best to pre-occupy himself to keep the thought of what was to happen away from his worried mind. He did and redid his parchment of references to gain employment. The small cottage was cleaned immaculately from top to bottom, everything was stored in its rightful place, and all of his garments had been washed and shoes shined. They weren't the best but he ensured they shined brightly as if they were new. He travelled to the city to submit his request for a job and hoped to hear back soon for an interview.

Thursday was now here and he went about his daily chores. He decided to leave the window open and curtains drawn so that light could enter his home. He felt in better spirits since the time he had been spending with Severus. The thought wasn't worrying him so much about his meeting tomorrow-mostly because he didn't dwell on it. As he looked out the window, he saw a black owl travelling towards his window. The owl delivered its message to Remus and he was rewarded with a treat. The owl chirped and sat on the window seal in case his services were needed.

_Lupin, _

_Do not forget about our engagement tomorrow. I will expect your presence at 4:00 p.m. When you arrive at the fireplace, go down the hall that leads to my office which is the second door on your right side, and stand before the desk. I will instruct you once I enter the room thereafter. The only thing you need to bring is yourself. I will handle the rest. I will see you tomorrow. _

_~Severus_

_P.S. As you have consented to the caning, failure to appear will cause harsher consequences. I doubt you will run but I think you should be aware. _

Remus gave the owl another treat with a smile and sent him on his way. He didn't feel it was needed to give a reply as he would not forget his-appointment. He ran his hand through is hair and felt his heart racing in anticipation. He decided to busy himself again. He went into the kitchen and took out flour, sugar, milk, and a mixing bowl. He began his task to make cupcakes. He concentrated fully on baking and thought of nothing else. As the first batch was baking, he began to make another and then another. He prepared chocolate, vanilla, and even strawberry. When they were all finished baking, he laid them on the counter and started decorating them with icing and sprinkles of all different varieties.

Glancing up at the clock, the hours definitely passed as it was already 9:00 in the evening. He started to clean the mess he had made and laid out the five dozen cupcakes that were decorated beautifully. "Pity I have no one to share these with-", he noted as he picked up the chocolate flavored one and sighed.

"Chocolate does make everything better."

He took out the containers and put them away. He might invite Snape over tomorrow if everything went well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad he mused and took another giant bite out of tasty morsel. After the kitchen was cleaned and the cupcakes were stowed away, he went to his bedroom to try to sleep. He was restless and constantly tossed around the bed. _What if he goes back on is word? What if he thrashes me within an inch of my life? Why can't I stop worrying? _

Finally, he did drift off to sleep at some point during the night. When he finally awoke, he began looking over his clothes to decide what to wear for his meeting. He thought if he was going to have to go through with this, he could at least look as presentable as possible and not in his normal shabby clothes. He pushed back his suits to the one near the end of his closet. It was a dark blue stripped suit, white dress shirt, and stripped navy tie. They would go nicely with his polished black shoes so he laid them across the bed and went to shower and shave. He normally let the stubble grow wildly but if he was going, he was going distinguished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Severus began to make the preparations for the office. He ensured that the desk was spotless and the room was tidy. He moved the chair away from the front of the desk and closer to the wall to give him enough room to move around. He decided to forgo his robes and wore his black pants, button up dress shirt, and boots. He took one last look around the office to make sure everything was in order. He glanced up at the clock and noticed it was 3:00 in the afternoon. He still had another hour to go before Remus and him would be in this office, alone.

He felt his own heart pounding and his hands shaking. Leaving his office and quarters, he decided to go to Dumbledore's office to see if he could offer any last advice before Remus' sentence was carried out. He wasted no time as he passed through the corridors, up the stairs, and the password was spoken.

Dumbledore was feeding Fawkes, he really adored the Phoenix.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster."

Turning around, Dumbledore smiled at him, "Hello, Severus. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"I have less than an hour before Remus arrives and was hoping if you could help me."

"What do you need assistance with?"

Severus walked closer to Dumbledore, "I'm not sure if I can do this, I am honestly very nervous."

"I understand. Remember, Remus trusts you enough to allow you to do this for him. You know how to properly use the implement, right?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I-well, this is the first time I have ever punished someone and never thought it would be Lupin, of all people. What if I make an error in judgment?"

"The fact that you are worried about it is precisely why you won't, Severus. I have known you for years, decades, and I have every reason to believe you will be fine."

"How can you know?"

"Because I know you, Severus. Sometimes, you make hasty judgments and decisions but your heart is in the right place."

Severus looked to the floor and contemplated Dumbledore's words.

"Severus-Remus needs you right now and you've already helped him to a great extent. He will be sore but he will survive just as you will."

"I know you're right, Headmaster. Thank you."

"Just remember to give him the jar of salve and keep your head up. You have to remain strict during the punishment and strong, which I am sure you have no problem in doing."

Severus smirked at the comment, "No, Headmaster. I can definitely do that."

They both looked at the clock and noticed it was five minutes until four o'clock. "I suppose it is time for me to head back to my office."

"Is that where this will take place?"

Severus nodded, "Yes."

"Good luck to you and if you or Remus need me, you know where I am. And Severus? The last stroke is normally the worst."

Severus nodded. He left Dumbledore's office and made his way back to his chambers, taking each stride with his head up. He could do this, it was important for Remus to atone for his sins and he trusted him to administer that for him.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooOOOO OOooooo

Lupin finished adjusting his tie and combed back his hair. He still had a few faint scars on his face from last week. He kept his mustache but shaved off the whiskers on his chin and face and took a final glance in the mirror. He cleaned up rather nicely and smiled to himself. He rose his foot up to the chair and tied his dress shoes. With a turn, he stepped in front of the hearth and grabbed a handful of the floo powder.

"It's now or never-" he announced and went to Snape's chambers. When he arrived, he did as the note instructed and went down the hallway that led to the office. He entered the room and smelled the clean air. The smell was pleasant and put him at ease a little. He walked towards the desk and stood with his hands to his sides. Waiting patiently and facing his demons.

Snape entered his home and went to the desk in the sitting room, picking up the cane with his right hand. He turned heel and his boots made an echo through the hallway. Remus turned his head to the side as he heard the noise-the sounds of his judge, jury , and executioner approaching. He turned his head to look straightforward and swallowed nervously. _Merlin be with me_.

At promptly 4 o'clock, he entered the office to see the man standing obediently in front of the desk. Snape, tilting his head to the side, was pleasantly surprised that Remus had chosen to comply with his demands.

Remus jumped slightly when Severus pushed the door closed and shut his eyes. The mantra that was going over in his mind was _I deserve this_.

"Thank you for being punctual, Lupin. I will ask you to remove your coat now and lay it on the desk. Please, lower your pants and any under garments to bare you backside. You will then bend over the desk and grasp the edge, keeping your eyes forward. Do you understand?" he commanded and noticed that Lupin looked well dressed and kept.

"Th-The bare?"

"Yes, Lupin. The punishment is to be severe as your actions were exceedingly inconsiderate. It will be on the bare."

Snape also wanted to make sure that he hit the proper target and it was hard to see through fabric. He observed Lupin as he stood without movement. He appeared to be petrified at the request. He walked closer to Lupin and whispered in his ear, "Trust me."

Remus nodded his head and began to remove his jacket, unbuttoning it carefully and slid it off his back to place it on the right side of the desk. He lowered his head humbly as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He pulled them down along with his boxers and walked forward to the desk. He reached forward as he bent over and clutched the edge of the desk tightly while keeping his frightened eyes on the wall in front of him.

Snape walked forward and grasped the long tails of his white dress shirt, moving it to the small of his back so Lupin's bottom was completely exposed to him. The cool breeze kissed Lupin's defenseless globes causing him to shiver. He pushed down on the small of the man's back to force him to push his bottom up a bit more. "Please, stay in position as best as you are able," Snape ordered.

He moved to the front of the desk and looked down into Lupin's eyes. He laid the cane in front of him and began to unbutton the sleeves of his black dress shirt, rolling them up to the elbow as he kept his gaze trained on the passive man.

"You will receive eight strokes from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"While I am punishing you, I prefer to be called "Sir"."

"Yes, Sir."

Snape picked up the cane and smirked at Lupin. He walked behind and to the left of the werewolf, taking his posture. He gripped the cane firmly in his right hand and spread is feet out a bit. He rose the cane to Lupin's backside and tapped his skin gently while he judged the distance. Putting his left arm behind his back, he brought the cane away then rested it gently on Lupin's flesh. Tapping his bottom, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," Remus replied as he gripped the oak desk knuckle white and held position.

With that, Severus rose the cane above his head and let it fly through the air with a _swoosh_ and a CRACK! across the center of Lupin's awaiting backside. The impact caused Lupin to tense and moan in pain. He breathed out and trembled faintly.

Snape looked down at him and kept the cane where it landed. He announced, "I do expect you to count each stroke followed by "Sir". If you neglect to do so again, I will be forced to restart the punishment."

"Sorry. One, Sir," Lupin whispered and held back his tears. The first stroke left his bottom on fire.

"Thank you." Severus tapped his bottom again and aimed for his mark just below the stripe that already appeared across Lupin's pale, muscular bottom. Again, he raised the cane and with a flick of the wrist _WHACK_!

Remus rose to his tiptoes and cried out, "Two, Sir!"

Snape nodded and wordlessly, he rose the cane again and aimed for below that mark. He noticed the welts were painting Lupin's bottom quite adequately. The cane stung Lupin again and his entire body shook but he held his position, "Three, Sir!"

He kept his eyes trained on the wall as the next stroke flew through the air and kissed his bottom once again, "Four, Sir! Oh Shit-"

Severus' looked down on the man with an arched eyebrow, "What did you say, Remus?"

Lupin's eyes widened and he stammered, "I-I-I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean-"

"Most of the things you do you don't really mean to, do you?"

Snape rose the cane and let it fly through the air, a sharp flick of the wrist caused Remus more pain, "AHHHHH! Five, Sir!"

Lupin lowered his head and felt the tears flowing over his cheeks. Snape _tsked_ him "Ah, ah, ah. Keep your chin up and eyes forward."

"Sorry, Sir," he apologized as he rose his head back up and braced himself for the worst. Snape directed the cane between Lupin's thighs, coaxing him to spread his legs out a bit more. He tapped the cane above the other stripes now. The werewolf's orbs would be painted in crimson after he was done with him. Lupin conceded to the action and spread his thighs apart, pushing his bottom up to accept the rest of his chastisement, and arched his back when the next strike landed, "SIX, SIR! Please, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Snape questioned as he looked down at him.

"I am sorry that I caused you pain and so many others. I'm sorry that I never stood up for what was right. Please, Severus-"

"Please, call me Sir," Snape said as he allowed the next punishing stroke connect to its target.

"Oh, gods. Seven, SIR!"

"Good, wolf. Now, why are you being punished?"

"Because I have always run from my problems but I want to change. I don't want to be like that anymore."

Snape watched as the man's body quivered as he cried out his remorse.

"I know you do, Remus. And this is the first step to making that change. You have one more stroke coming to you. The last is normally supposed to be the worst so, please, brace yourself."

Lupin's eyes softened and he trembled. He grabbed the edges of the desk and held on tight. Pushing his bottom up high, he accepted whatever Severus gave him.

Snape lined up the final stroke as he brought the cane up and down three times gently. He wanted to make sure that the stroke would be a lasting reminder to Lupin. He aimed the stroke to land on all the previous ones. He turned his heel as he flicked his wrist and let the cane do the work with a resounding _Swishhhhhhh_ and _THWACK_!

Lupin's breath was taken away from him and his tears flowed freely as he whispered softly, "E-ei-eight, Sir." He collapsed across the desk and pulled his arms to his face, resting his forehead on them and wept.

Severus laid the cane on the desk and put a reassuring hand on Lupin's back. He reached down to help pull the man up and turned him to face him. Lupin was trying to contain his tears but he wasn't able to. The pain was so great.

"You took your punishment very well, Remus. Are you all right?"

Lupin nodded and kept his right hand on the desk to keep himself standing. He felt the welts on his bottom throbbing but his burden did seem lighter.

"Good. I am proud of you. You didn't run away this time."

"Th-thank you, Severus."

Snape let a rare smile escape his lips as he stood in front of the werewolf. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the jar of salve. "Hopefully, this will help the pain to your backside."

"Well, it did the last time. Maybe it hasn't lost its kick."

"Remus. I-" Severus looked at him closely.

"Yes, Severus?"

"You can pull up your pants now if you want."

Lupin nodded and bent over carefully, pulling his trousers over his flaming bottom. He couldn't help but flinch. Tucking his shirt back into his trousers and straightening himself out, he readjusted his tie."

He raised a hand to his face to wipe away his tears, "Thank you, Severus. It did leave me sore but you weren't spiteful. "

Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to offer to Lupin, "Don't let out my secret, please."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Snape held out his hand with the jar of salve and Lupin took it as he smiled thankfully, "I think I need to take a walk alone. I need to gather my thoughts."

Snape nodded, "I entirely understand. I will be here the rest of the day."

"I may return, I just-"

"You're going to the lake aren't you?"

Remus nodded, "It is peaceful."

"If I don't hear back from you-"

"Don't worry, you will."

Lupin smiled as he put on his coat and turned to walk out of the office. Snape sighed relieved that it was over, for now, and he sat on the desk. He wouldn't admit to it yet, but he was feeling that bond with Lupin now more than ever.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOo

**Filch **

Filch had lived in the Castle for so many years that he was beginning to lose track but there were some things that he remembered clearly. One of those times was when he caught the young Remus and he turned him into Dumbledore. He hadn't expected that he would be the one overseeing the boy for his detention but he welcomed the opportunity. At the time, corporal punishment wasn't completely thrown out but it was used infrequently. He always had the belief that hard work and pain were the best teachers.

_Lupin was just another spoiled brat that thought the rules didn't concern to him. He vowed to teach him that night the value of both hard work and pain. He made the boy scrub the floors and watched him from across the room. He was on his hand and knees but he could tell he didn't want to be there. Of course he didn't, everything was supposed to go his way. Filthy little thing. He had magic and he had the chance to go to school here. He despised some of the children and Remus, along with his pals, constantly pranked him. Filch remembered that he got his vengeance as he lashed the strap time and again on the boy's bottom. He made him pay. _

He didn't expect to see Remus back in the Castle just a few days ago but the memory lived happily on of the past as he watched the man. He was taller but still mostly the same. The same arrogance and snarky conduct was alive and well. He meant what he said, no matter how old Remus got he would put him back in his place if he stepped out of line. He didn't have to turn him into the Headmaster. He was on his turf now.

He was polishing the pictures' frames outside of Dumbledore's office when he saw Severus enter. Filch noticed that Severus was spending more time there and thought he would use a back passageway to listen quietly to what they were discussing. He was astounded to what he had learned. He looked down at Mrs. Norris, "My. Severus is going to cane the wolf? How interesting..."

He waited as Severus made his way back through the corridor and followed him. He didn't know of any hidden passages to Snape's office but he pretended to clean the pictures outside the hall. When he saw Remus leaving, he noticed he was walking stiffly as if he were sore. The thought of him being caned and punished caused a grin to creep on Filch's expression.

He stayed out of the light and was silent as he watched Lupin walk towards the lake. He wondered if he was going to cause more mischief. If he was, he knew exactly how to handle him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOO

Remus walked gingerly through the castle and out towards the clearing to the lake. He put his hand on his aching back as he strolled. The day was very beautiful and the colors danced across the sky as the sun was starting to set. He picked up some skipping stones and began tossing them into the lake while he took a moment to himself to reflect. As much pain as Severus just brought to him, he felt a weight had been lifted from his soul.

He lowered himself to sit on the grass but squirmed back and forth when his aching backside touched the ground. He found the most comfortable position and stared at the water dancing. It was so relaxing. He never thought that he and Severus would form the bond that they now had. He enjoyed the knowledge he wasn't completely alone. Perhaps, he would invite him over tonight and offer him some of the cupcakes he made, he thought with a grin. He loosened his tie and sat it on the ground beside him, unbuttoning his dress shirt and baked in the setting sun's light.

He didn't notice that Filch was hiding behind a tree, watching him intently. The old man moved closer to Lupin and stood directly behind him. He put his foot on Lupin's back and nudged him none to gently. Lupin turned around with a bitter stare directed at Filch.

"May I help you with something?" he said in a low tone as he turned to get to his knees, reaching his arm around to rub his back.

"Oh, I don't suppose you could explain to me why you're trespassing. Up to something?"

"Why are you persistently bothering me, Filch?"

"No "Mister", no "Sir", no form of respect at all-"

"Why should I? You know what you did to me."

"And you know what I will do to you. Lowly little werewolf, outcast from the Wizarding World. No one to turn to-" he was practically gleaming as he scolded the man on his knees before him.

"I am not alone, _Filch_. "

Filch looked around and smirked, "Oh? Who is with you?" already knowing the answer.

Remus stood up and walked closer to him, "I have chosen to have a moment's peace but with you around, that is difficult to acquire. Good day."

Remus tried to walk around him but Filch stood in front of him, not allowing him to pass. Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose frustrated, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Simple. I want you to know your place and learn some manners."

"I have manners and if I didn't, I couldn't imagine how you would be a good teacher to learn from-"

Filch reached up with the chloroformed soaked cloth and put it to Remus' mouth and nose. He put his arm behind his back as the man started to plummet to the ground. Filch was stronger than he looked and proceeded to carry him to his dungeons and whispered in the unconscious man's ear, "We'll see about that."

TBC~

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo ooo

_**A/N: Thank you for the comments, follows, and views! Will be updating soon as I finish the next chapters. If there is anything you'd like to see, please let me know and I will try to work it in the story. Have a great week, everyone! **_


	10. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable **

_Filch has Lupin in his clutches and is determined to put him in his place. Will he be saved or forced to remain at the Caretaker's mercy? Warnings and Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, the lyrics to the song "Bad Moon Rising", or Mrs. Norris. There is non-con spanking in this chapter. _

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo ooooooooo**_

Filch unceremoniously hoisted the werewolf over his shoulder as he carried him through the castle, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Luckily, the school had no students on the grounds but he didn't waste time. As he made his way downstairs to the old dungeon, he grinned to himself. He had watched this man-this boy-for years. If he thought the one whipping he gave him was bad, he hadn't felt anything yet. Finally, he would make a member of the pesky Marauders pay for their transgressions.

Filch dropped Lupin on the dungeon floor with a thud and went to the lever to set up the chains from the ceiling. He reached for the oil on the table in the murky cellar and began to hastily oil them before the wolf awoke. He finished the task at hand and dragged Lupin near to the chains, using the lever to lower the chains to the ground, and locked the manacles tight around his slender wrists. He began reeling the wheel, making Lupin's limp form rise and detained.

Filch could not wipe the sneer off his face as he watched Lupin's head bow between his stretched arms. Lupin's eyes started to open but he could not focus his eyes, everything was still groggy. Filch felt his cheek tingle as the blue suit set off Lupin's eyes and he snarled. He strolled over to him and ripped off his jacket and shirt, exposing his bared upper torso with faint scars across his body. Then he put his fingers in the waistband of his blue trousers and tugged them along with his garments off, ripping them from his body. He took off his shoes and socks finally, making the former DADA Professor completely at his mercy.

Lupin felt cold and swallowed hard, he whispered weakly, "What are you going to do to me?" as he wiggled his wrist in the cuffs above his head.

Filch circled his prey and saw the fresh marks of the cane on his cheeks. He roughly clutched his sore backside and whispered malevolently in his ear, "I am going to make sure you are punished thoroughly."

Remus winced and groaned in pain, "Please, Filch. You don't have to do this. I have done nothing to you. I am not the same person I was when I was a child."

"Oh, see. That is where you are mistaken," he replied in a taunting tone, "you are exactly the same. Showing me no respect, talking down to me, all because you think you are so much better. "

"No, no. I don't."

Filch was growing impatient and raised his hand back, landing it square on Lupin's welts, "Filthy little liar."

Lupin yelped in pain, swaying his hips back and forth from the force. "Filch, let me go right now. This is insane!"

"Now I'm insane."

"You have me, a grown man, chained up in your old dusty dungeon spanking me. I think that constitutes insanity."

Filch stood right in front of him, staring deep into his eyes. He clenched his jaw as Lupin insulted him.

"Boy, you are going to learn your place and quick," he announced as he went over to the wall where his hung his implements. Remus squinted his eyes in the gloomy dungeon to see what Filch was doing. He could barely distinguish what he held in his hand. Filch stood before Lupin and raised the whip to his eyes. Grinning, he walked behind his prisoner and traced his fingernails over his back and noted, "Seems like whoever caned you, missed a spot."

Lupin felt his heart drop to his feet. He wasn't really going to use that whip on him, was he? He felt sweat bead down from his forehead and off the tip of his nose. He tried to protest but his voice cracked, he remembered how harsh Filch could be, "Filch. Argus. Please-"

"The time for conversation is over, boy. I have always found one of the best teachers has always been pain."

Filch took his place behind Lupin and raised the whip, letting the first crack of the whip connect right between Lupin's shoulder blades, producing a pained cry. The sound only furthered Filch's desire to continue as he let the whip land on Lupin's back again and again. Lupin writhed in his chains and trembled under Filch's force.

"Please, someone, find me-save me-"he thought as he had no other choice but to hang from his restraints and hold back the tears.

_**OooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo ooooooooo**_

Snape looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly seven. He wanted to wait until Remus returned before he ate dinner, hoping to join him and discuss what happened just a few hours before. He breathed in deeply and paced back around his chambers with his hands behind his back. He assumed that he went back to his cottage-using another fireplace to floo.

He decided to settle in for the evening and would go to visit Lupin tomorrow if he didn't hear anything from him. Maybe he just needed some more time to himself. He had just received a well meted out punishment, after all. He only hoped that the werewolf was all right and that he was truly changing his ways.

_**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

Filch wiped the sweat from the exertion he spent whipping Lupin. He looked at the stripes covering the werewolf's back and smiled in satisfaction. He walked to the front of Lupin and reached his hand out, putting his fingers under his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

Remus, weakened by the beating, stared daggers back at Flich and showed his teeth. He breathed in and spit in Filch's face.

Filch smirked as he wiped off the werewolf's spit and reared his hand back, slapping him across his face.

"Now, now, now. For that, boy, you won't be getting any supper tonight. Make yourself comfortable. You'll be sleeping right where you are," Filch growled as he turned and hung the whip back in its place. He left the dungeon, slamming the door behind him.

Lupin lowered his head. He bent his knees and hung in his chains exhausted. He screamed out loud, "Let me go! You crazy old git!" He contorted his face as he tried to cope with the pain in his back, bottom, and thighs. Filch whipped him without an ounce of mercy. If he ever go out of this, he would not keep it to himself this time.

_**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOO**_

Snape kept his window open in case Lupin owled him. It was nearly evening and he still hadn't heard or seen Lupin. Worry was entering his mind and he decided to floo to Remus' cottage. He picked up the powder and stepped out of the hearth into the dark home. He saw there were no lights and he inspected his bedroom and saw that the bed was made and his pajama pants were lying neatly across it. He furrowed his brow and looked in the bathroom, seeing his razor on the sink and the towel hanging from the shower curtains bar. "Odd," he whispered to himself as he went over to touch the towel and felt that it was dry, "must have been hanging there for awhile."

He continued to look around the cottage and saw that everything was clean and there were about five dozen cupcakes made. He went to look outside and to the Oak Tree but didn't see Remus anywhere. He was beginning to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Had he run away?

He decided to go to the last place that Remus said he was going and went back to floo to Hogwarts and make his way to the lake. Perhaps he just fell asleep there. As he rushed through the corridors, he nearly ran over Filch and Mrs. Norris. Filch stepped aside and bite his lower lip, not saying anything to Snape. Severus finally made it to the lake and walked around it. He didn't see a trace Remus anywhere and it had nearly been twenty four hours.

He looked on the ground as he walked around the lake and his eyes caught a piece of blue cloth. Clenching his jaw, he rushed over to it and saw that it was Remus' tie. Running his hands through his hair, he held the fabric in his hand. He had a bad feeling about this.

_**OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOoooo**_

Filch hurried back to the dungeons and breathed in. He had to work fast if he was going to do what he wanted. As he entered, Remus was strung up and his head was lowered fast asleep. Filch tiptoed to his tools and grabbed the strap he had used on Lupin years ago. He softly moved behind him and let the strap rain down on his bared flesh. Remus threw his head back, screaming in pain.

"Wakey wakey. Time to open those eyes. I'm not through with you."

"For Merlin's sake. What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Remus' entire body was aching, his stomach was growling, and his lips were parched.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with me," Filch heard Remus' stomach making it's hunger known. "Are you hungry?"

"No, of course I'm not. I've just had a wonderful lunch of steak. You take such magnificent care of me."

Filch rushed up behind Lupin and grabbed him by his hair, "When are you going to start respecting me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps when you seek mental help and start acting like a human being."

"You're starting to make me very angry, boy."

"_You already have made. me. very. angry."_

Filch was becoming more frustrated that he couldn't break Lupin's spirits. He put down the strap and walked over to his restraints he kept. He retrieved a metal collar and attached it to the wall, leading the chain to Lupin. He fastened the collar around his scrawny neck and went to the wheel to lower him from the ceiling so that his feet touched the floor flat. He left the room to go get two bowls. One for food, which appeared to be a mixture of vegetables and meat, and another for water. He placed them on the ground and went to release Lupin from his cuffs, watching him as he fell to the floor.

"When Dumbledore finds out what you've done to me, Filch. You're going to be sorry."

"Now, now, now. He isn't going to find out. You didn't tell last time."

"Last time, I should have. I won't make that error again."

"We'll see about that. Eat your food, boy, just like your kind should-on the floor. You filthy mongrel."

Remus laid on the floor on his stomach trying to catch his breath. He had practically no energy at all to move .

"I may be a part wolf. You are the monster, Filch. Why do you hate me so much?"

Filch watched him from across the room and smirked, "You should know the answer to that."

"I really don't. I never did anything to you."

"Lies, lies, lies. The pranks you pulled on me, need I remind you when you spiked my breakfast and left me with boils that lasted a week? You always have thought the rules didn't apply to you and your friends. Even now, you think you can strut through the castle-my castle-"

"The Castle belongs to the students and the professors of Hogwarts."

"Students. Little trouble makers that think just because they have the power of magic they can do whatever they wish. They need discipline and they threw that out years ago."

"They still have detention. Thank Merlin for that and the fact you can't touch them."

"The students I can't touch-you, on the other hand, are not a student."

"No, I'm not. Whatever I did to you in the past is in the past. Can't you just let it go?"

"Enough talking. I'll be back in an hour. Eat and regain your strength, boy. You're gonna need it," he told him as he turned heel and slammed the door behind him.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOo**_

Snape went back to his Potion's lab and laid the tie on the table. He tried to fit all the pieces of information he had in his mind to make sense of it. Remus promised him that he would definitely see him soon. He would let him know if he was all right. He did not look distraught but only sore. If he wasn't mistaken, he even looked as though he was-happy.

He couldn't find a reason in his mind that Remus would run away and the tie made him even more worried. Who, if anyone, would kidnap him? And from the school grounds? Could he have run away? He looked through is potion's book to see if there was anything he could use to possibly track him. He wasn't an Auror but surely he could find something to point him in the right direction.

He had to find his friend and make sure he was safe, he thought and said aloud, "Yes, my friend."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOo**_

Remus moved to his hands and knees after Filch left the dungeon to crawl to the food and water. He was famished and very thirsty. He warily sat on his knees and picked up the bowl of water and drank from it. He tried to go slow but he drank the cool liquid greedily, thankful that Filch had enough sense to bring him some. He put down the water and lifted the food to his nose. It smelled dreadful but he did need something in his system. He picked at it with his fingers and brought it to his lips. It tasted just as horrible as it looked. He ate just enough to quiet his aching stomach.

Filch looked through the peephole and watched his prisoner eat and drink. He slammed the slide shut, turning to make his way back up to his chambers. He pulled out his old records the boy did to him and never got justice that he so richly ought to have. He kept well detailed accounts. He pulled out the one that annoyed him the most:

_October 20, 1974_

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew caught Mrs. Norris out alone and performed their magic to turn her fur a different color. The charm they used caused her to turn a fluorescent pink. The action caused her great distress but they only suffered a week's detention with Dumbledore. _

_Note: Not nearly enough of a punishment. _

_x A. Filch_

He took the file and read over it as he ate the meal the house elf brought him. He felt his lip curling in loathing. Surely, he's not the same he says. He has changed he says. He put the file in his pocket and grabbed the strap. Making his way to the dungeon, he opened the slide again to look in on the werewolf. He was laying on his stomach and fast asleep again. Filched walked up to the sleeping form and put his booted foot on Remus' backside, pressing down roughly on his whipped hide.

Remus opened his eyes and gulped. He thought Filch would have left him alone for the rest of the evening but he was wrong.

"You asked why am I doing this?" he said as he kept his foot on Lupin and pulled out the file. He began reading it to him. The more the letter progressed, the harsher his voice was and the more he pushed down onto Lupin's bottom, causing him to cringe.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I remember that. Filch, We-I never meant any harm to Mrs. Norris. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You could have damaged her. What if that charm was irreversible?!"

"I never meant to hurt anyone or anything! Professor Flitwick was able to reverse the spell and she changed back to her normal color the same day. I'm sorry if I hurt her. I love animals! We were punished then. Why punish me again for it?"

"You were given a measly little detention for it. Hardly enough punishment, boy. No worry. I'll make sure that you are!"

"Filch, please. I know it was wrong and I've paid for it already," Remus rose up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Filch. His face contorted in pain when Filch pushed his boot harder on his welted backside. He cried out in pain and lowered his head between his arms. When Filch eased up on him for a moment, he licked his dry lips," Please, can I at least have some water?"

Leaning down, he grabbed Lupin's chain and tugged on the shackles to led him to the spanking horse. He forced Lupin to straddle it and locked his wrists and ankles to the legs, holding him in position. His bottom was raised in the air and he rested his forehead on the padded bench. Filch circled him while dangling the strap from his right hand.

"You tortured Mrs. Norris and you deserve exactly what I am going to give you, you naughty boy! And _that_ is all you're getting from me!"

"I said I was sorry! It was a prank and an awful one. I concede to that. Please, I've changed," Remus said while he coughed violently.

"You were a brat and you still are a brat!"

Filch stood behind Lupin and raised the strap, his hand shaking from anger, and let his wrath unleash on him one more. Lupin wrapped his fingers around his restraints and bit on his lower lip to hold back his cries. He was determined not to shed tears and not to whimper. He wouldn't give this madman the satisfaction. He remembered a song and started singing though his voice cracked. He tried to let his mind escape to somewhere that he was safe. Keeping his eyes straight ahead he sang, "I see the bad moon rising. I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightning."

Filch looked down at him before he struck him again, "What are you doing?"

"I see bad times today. Don't go around tonight. It's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise!"

"Stop that! Stop that singing!" Filch demanded as he cracked strap across Lupin's tortured flesh.

Lupin smirked and sang even louder, "I hear hurricanes ablowing! I know the end is coming soon. I fear rivers overflowing, " Remus' face cringed as the next lashes were harder than he had felt before but he kept singing, "I hear the voice of rage and ruin!"

Filch looked down on the man, he felt his face turning just as red as the werewolf's ass, "You will take your punishment!" He raised the strap again and continued lashing him.

Remus' muscles tensed throughout his body as he braced himself, "All right! I see the bad moon rising! I see trouble on the way! I see earthquakes and lightning! I see bad times today!"

Filch ceased the assault and walked around to the front of Lupin. He grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him to look up at him. Remus grinned at him from ear to ear, "Gonna take more than that to break me, you silly git! You won't shatter my spirits-face it."

Filch put the strap across Lupin's back and stormed out of the dungeon, slamming the door hard on his way out. Lupin let the tears escape and lowered his head.

"P-please. Snape, Dumbledore, somebody...save me fast. Please."

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooo**_

Filch slammed the door to his room shut. I have never seen a person so-infuriating in my life. That werewolf should never even have been allowed in this school but Dumbledore pulled his weight to make it happen. _He will remember what I've done to him for the rest of his life. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOooo**_

Snape looked through his book of potions and came across and ancient recipe. The potion was very complicated but he was sure that he was able to manage the brew. He got out his cauldron and the required ingredients. The potion would take twelve hours to finish. He mixed everything and looked at his pocket watch and noticed the time was 10:30 p.m. The potion's description said that when it was poured on something that the belonged to the person one was seeking, the item would lead them to the other party. Snape would have to wait twelve hours to find out if the potion would work and the time had never gone any slower for him or Lupin.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoooooooooo**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for you reading. Will be updating as I am able. The next few days will be very long with work and school.**_

_**1-26-2013: S/O to Cloudshape to Ennien. Made a slight adjustment towards the end..thank you very much for your suggestions in the Review section. "Twas much appreciated! **_


	11. Saving Me

**Saving Me**

**Edited 1-26-2013**

_Remus is hoping that he will be saved soon. Will the ancient potion work?_

Snape woke early and got dressed in a pair of black slacks with a buttoned down shirt to match. He walked into the dining room and grabbed himself a piece of toast and bacon as he headed to his personal laboratory. He took out his watch and laid it on the table next to his cauldron. It was only 9:00 in the morning but he wanted to keep a very close eye on the concoction as he mindlessly bit into his toast. As he watched the liquid boil, he reached for Lupin's tie and ran his fingers across the silk fabric. He hoped desperately the potion would work. If Lupin was all right, surely he would have shown himself by now. With a little more than an hour to go before the potion was ready, he sat at the table and watched as the bubbles formed across the potion to track him.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**_

Filch walked into the cold dungeon and eyed his sleeping prisoner still attached to the horse. He had simply left him there to reflect on his predicament. The thick strap still was laying across his back and he was obviously in a lot of pain. For a moment, Filch felt sorry for the man that was helpless-but only for a moment. He slammed the door closed behind him which caused Lupin to awaken.

Remus' entire body was sore from being in the same position since last night. He felt grimy and would have loved to take a very long, hot bath. He opened his eyes weakly as the Caretaker stood in front of him shining his lantern in his face. He squinted as he saw the evil glare in his eyes and chewed on his lower lip. Remus couldn't hide the trembling his body showed. He desperately wanted to be released from his bonds. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of Filch's justice.

He opened his dry lips to speak, clearing his throat, "Filch. I beg you. Please, let me go."

"Are you finally showing some signs of respect?"

"I just want to go home. I am sorry," Lupin coughed viciously. "I am sorry for whatever I did to you when I was younger, you have to believe me."

"I don't think you really are, boy. But you will be."

Remus rested his head on the padded horse and groaned.

"Can you at least show some decency and allow me to have some clothes?"

Filch stood up and looked down on Remus' naked form. He rose his free hand and traced his fingers along his back, bottom, and thighs. He rested his palm on the bottom presented before him. The touch sent shivers up Lupin's spine as he cringed. Filch's hand tapped his bared stripped bottom. He sat down the lantern and grabbed the strap, snaking it across the werewolf's body.

"I think I much more prefer you just like you are," he said as he let the leather tease Lupin's body. "Your insolence is not tolerable. The behavior you showed last night merits consequences."

"I thought I had a lovely singing voice."

"I agree. I love the way you scream."

Filch reached down with a greedy palm and took Lupin's fleshy bottom in his hand, squeezing it tight. Lupin bit his lower lip and whimpered, trying to hold back his pain. He looked down on the beaten man, knowing he was trying to hold it back, and squeezed his welted flesh even more. Lupin continued to hold back his pain, clenching his bonds.

When Filch finally let go, Lupin let his body relax and breathed out his exhaustion.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Having you at my mercy? Punishing your flesh as you so deserve? You could say that."

"I did say it."

Filch stepped directly behind the Lupin and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to him. He reached down between his legs and grabbed his testicles firmly in his hand. The new sensation sent Lupin screaming.

"There we go, sing for me," Filch gritted his teeth and held on tight. Lupin's eyes were closing as Filch applied the pressure. The next thing he felt was Filch's free hand connecting with his ass. He spanked him continually as he held on to the beaten man.

"What? No songs for me today?"

Lupin could only lower his head and whimper. He breathed out and shuddered when Filch finally let go of him. He whimpered as he tried to plead with him again, "For Merlin's sake, Filch. Stop this madness."

"You didn't say please." He reached down again and grabbed him once more. Lupin threw his head back and howled in anguish.

"Now that I have your attention. Let's go back to the matter of Mrs. Norris."

He stepped back from Lupin and grabbed the thick strap. The whipping began and Lupin wept from the agony searing throughout his entire body.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOOoo**_

The potion finally was ready to test. Snape jumped up, knocking over his chair behind him, and reached for the empty bottle to store it in. He carefully poured the liquid into it and observed it. He took out the potion's book and compared the picture to see if they looked the same. He nervously nodded that he believed he did it correctly. He rushed to the front door of his chambers and stepped outside, laying the tie on the bench.

"Please, work" he said as he poured the potion over Lupin's tie. It rose up in the air, fully animated, and Snape watched closely. The tie began to fly through the air and Snape chased after it. The tie flew through the corridors, up the stairs, and finally stopped at Filch's office. Snape breathlessly opened the door and the tie went to a hidden passage. Snape began feeling nervous as he followed the tie down the stairs and arriving at the door to one of the Dungeon's rooms. The tie fell to the ground and Snape clenched his jaw.

"Please, don't let this be so," he whispered to himself and heard the sound of harsh slaps against flesh. He breathed in and opened the sliding window on the door, looking in he saw Filch raising a strap and bringing it down on someone. Snape's temper was boiling and he stood back, brought his booted foot up, and kicked down the hardwood door.

"_ Flipendo!" _he shouted, sending Filch flying across the room and knocked out unconscious when he hit the wall. He rushed over to the man laying across the horse. He knelt in front of Lupin and put his hands under his chin gently, rising his head up to meet his eyes.

Brushing back Lupin's hair with his hand, "Are you conscious, Remus? Can you hear me?"

Lupin looked into Snape's deep eyes and blinked, "Severus?"

"Yes, yes it's me. Severus. Are you all right?" Snape knew the answer was no but he didn't know what to say to the sight before him. Remus lowered his head in Snape's hands and began to weep.

"Please, get me out of here. Save me."

Snape looked at Filch with unconditional repulsion. He was out cold but he strictly didn't care if he was okay. He took his hands from Remus slowly and began to undo the locks. He reached up and used his wand to release the collar from Lupin's neck. Looking over his back and body, the wounds were endless. Snape felt his heart drop to his feet and was almost afraid to touch him. The poor man had to be in an immense amount of pain.

"I'll never let anyone harm you again, Remus," he leaned down to take the werewolf in his arms. He kept him cradled in his arms as he turned to walk out of the room. He saw the remains of the blue suit he wore just days ago and a blanket on one of the tables. He said a spell to move the blanket over Remus' body to cover him.

Filch began to open his eyes and rubbed the back of his head as he looked up, watching Snape leave with his prisoner. He called out, "You can't take him from me."

Snape turned around once more and glared at Filch, "If you come near him again, you won't wake up next time."

"Professor. You caned him. You know he needs this."

"He needs someone that gives a damn about him. You only care about your infatuations and sadistic pleasure. Again, stay. away. from. him."

Snape turned and rushed to Madame Pomfrey. He began to think of what to tell her. He wanted to deal with Filch by himself and would have then, but he had to make sure that Remus got the proper medical attention.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoooooo**_

**Hospital Wing**

Snape rushed into the Hospital Wing and yelled for Madame Pomfrey to come quick. He laid Remus on the table as gently as possible as she came rushing in.

"Severus? What's wrong?" she looked down on the battered man. "What happened to him?"

"I am not sure. I found him this way."

"I will run tests on him and find out what needs the most attention. He doesn't look well at all."

"Please do."

Snape turned heal to leave and allow Pomfrey to do her job. He went to one of the vacant beds and sat down, the lines of worry evident across his face.

Pomfrey ran her wand over Lupin's body to make a diagnosis. She had known him since he came to Hogwarts as a boy. She knew of his lycanthropy and cared for him for years. The wounds he had were not from a transformation or animal. She wondered what monster could have possibly done this to such a charming person. Pushing her feelings aside, she began to work to mend him back to health. He was very dehydrated, malnourished, and his pulse was weak. She took his frail hands in hers and checked over the raw skin, looking up at his neck, she touched the markings covering him.

"Definitely not werewolf scratches," she whispered and breathed in. She went to the main wing to speak with Severus about what she had learned. Her face couldn't hide her concern as she approached the Potion's Master.

Snape stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes, Madame Pomfrey?"

"He is in dreadful shape, I'm afraid. I can mend him but it will take some potions that I can make in about an hour or so. He is very dehydrated, malnourished, and the wounds he has are subject to infection. They haven't been tended to in days it appears. I would be able to make the potions he needs sooner but he really needs to be cleaned properly. What happened to him?"

"I found him with Filch. Do you need any help?"

"Filch did this?" Pomfrey's mouth opened in shock.

"Apparently so. I'm not sure the whys or the hows."

"Well, we don't need to waste any time. As I've said, he's in horrid shape."

"I agree. What do you need?"

"I can make the potions. He needs the sleeping potion and the ones to offset the malnourished state that he's in. He's bigger than he was when he was a child under my care and I'm not certain I could control him if he-"

"If he happens to relapse and think he's still with Filch?"

"I know you'd do well in the potions. After all, you are the Potion's Master. However, I would feel safer if you could clean him in case he wakes up terrified. I'm not sure I could control him if it came to that."

"I understand, Poppy. If you need any help with the potions, don't hesitate to come for me. I can clean him while you work on the potions."

"The supplies are in the back room and he is where you brought him. I will work in haste and bring them to you soon."

"Thank you."

Snape went to the supply room and retrieved the items that he needed. He got the basin, anti-bacterial soap, a clean sponge, and picked up a kit that he thought would be useful in cleaning his wounds. He put them on the cart as he filled the basin with hot water and sat it carefully on the medical trolley, wheeling it to Remus' room. He pulled back the blanket and looked down at his sleeping face. The tear stains were still evident. Breathing in to gain some strength, he reached down to Lupin and started to flip him with care onto his stomach.

Lupin's eyes shot open terrified, "Please! I'm sorry! Don't-no more, please!"

Severus stopped his movements and put his hands on each side of Lupin's face, forcing him to look up at him. "Shh! Shhh! Remus, it's me. Severus. I'm going to clean you. I'm not going to harm you. Okay?"

Remus breathed in and out through his nose, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed, "S-S-sorry."

"No need to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong at all."

Remus nodded and tried to calm down.

"Can you turn over for me so I can wash your back?"

Remus nodded and tried to move as slowly as possible. He didn't know what his skin looked like but he imagined it wasn't pretty. He laid flat on his stomach and tried to relax his body. Snape looked down for the first good glance at the damage. He put his hand to his mouth and gasped. Remus heard him, "Is-is-is it that bad?" He closed his eyes tight as he reverted back to that damnedable stuttering he did when he was terrified.

"Well-no-it could be worse-"

"You've always been a terrible liar."

"I'll be gentle, Remus. I promise."

"Thank you. Sounds better than what I've gotten the last few days-"

"Obviously-" Snape tried to keep his composure as he reached down for the sponge. He wringed it out and began to softly clean Remus's back and bottom. The hot water stung but felt good on his flesh at the same time. He laid completely relaxed under Snape's hands. He worked on the task cautiously as he took his time to make sure not a single place was left unclean. Holding out Remus' arms, Snape cleaned the sores around his wrists and frowned.

"Why did he do this to you?"

Remus opened his eyes, "Hmm?"

"Filch. Why did he-"

Remus took in a breath, "He apparently can't let go of the pranks I and my friends did to him in my youth. He was determined to break me but I tried to hold on as long as I could. I told him I was s-s-sorry. He wouldn't listen."

"The pranks must have been pretty outlandish to cause him to remember-"

"He keeps files on all of it. Definitely was looking for a reason."

"Nothing you did deserved this kind of treatment."

"I felt the same and tried to tell him. I know that I've done my share of wrong but he was not too keen on listening."

Snape took a dry towel and removed the water from Remus' back gently. He took out the tube of antibiotic cream and started putting it on his cuts.

"Your back looks like a road map."

"Lovely. As if I didn't have enough scars."

"They will heal. I'll make sure of it. If you turn over, I will wash your hair. You have a lot of dirt in it."

Remus smiled softly and turned over on his back, grimacing from the tenderness as he laid on his back. He wanted to make a cheeky comment but decided against it. The tenderness Severus was showing him was wonderful and he did not want to ruin it.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"It is no problem, " Snape said as he put an empty bowl under Remus' head to catch the water and poured the other bowl of fresh water over his head. "I will make sure he doesn't get away with it."

"I appreciate that but I would like to handle it. "

"He is a dangerous man. You shouldn't face this alone."

"I was planning to inform Dumbledore."

Snape finished cleaning Remus and putting the ointment on him. He reached over and grabbed a gown for him to wear. Remus took it happily, relieved he could finally cover himself. As Snape helped him into his gown, he looked at the man compassionately.

"I will be with you when you tell the Headmaster."

"I would like that."

Pomfrey entered the room as Lupin finished getting dressed with the potions to alleviate the pain and speed up his healing.

"You look much better. Thank you, Professor. You did a remarkable job."

"Of course."

Pomfrey just smiled at him, "Now. Let's get you into a bed and then I want you to take these potions. You will be able to sleep soundly without dreams, the dehydration will be off set, and in the morning your appetite should return."

Remus smiled at his old caretaker, "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

"Do you feel like walking?"

Severus remembered once he asked that and shook his head, "I will take him there."

He approached Remus and picked the man up, carrying him into the warm bed and lowered him into it. Severus helped cover him and offered the potions.

"You take these and rest. I will come back this evening and join you."

"I'd like that. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have to get some clothes and take care of something-"

"S-Severus-"

"I'll be back."

"Be careful."

Severus just smiled at Remus as he drank his potions and laid down. He made his way to the door to go back to his chambers but he had to make a special visit first.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOooo**_

Snape went outside for a moment to collect his thoughts and attempted to calm down. The marks across Lupin's body sent chills into his soul. How could that sinister man do this to him? Yes, he had been upset with Remus in the past but never in a millennia would he think of subjecting him to that treatment. He looked so small, so frail when he saw him bent over the horse. He unbuttoned his long sleeved black shirt's cuffs and rolled up his sleeves to is elbows as he breathed in heavily. He marched through the castle headed towards Filch's office.

He threw the door open and saw Filch sitting behind his desk while holding an ice pack to the bump on his head. He kept his facial expressions under control as he arched his eyebrow. Filch looked up at Snape and glared, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were all right."

"I have a bump on my head because of you."

"It is the least I could do for what you did to Remus."

"That boy deserved exactly what I gave him."

Severus moved with heightened speed to Filch and grabbed his shirt, "And you deserve exactly what I'm going to do to you."

Filch leaned back in his chair as the fear crept into his eyes. "Why do you care so much? He tormented you all your life."

"His friends did and I have since forgiven him."

"You know he deserves punishment. You caned him!"

"He asked me _to_!"

"He wanted that?"

"If you must know, he trusts me to do the right thing and he respects me. Those things are earned, you can't just beat it out of someone."

"He was nearly there when you stole him from me-"

"He was not yours to steal. Not yours to take. You are a sick, twisted little man."

"Now, listen to me boy-"

"I am a grown man and I am not your boy. Dumbledore will find out about this, I assure you. If you ever come near us again, you will wish you hadn't."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will. Be prepared to be at someone else's mercy, Filch. It's coming."

Snape sneered at him and pushed him backwards, sending him out of his chair onto the ground. Filch stood up and rushed to Snape as he left his office. He put his hand on Snape's shoulder to try to stop him but was met with Snape's right fist to his eye. Filch held his face in pain and cried out.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Severus demanded as he left the Caretaker on the ground clutching his eye.

TBC~

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOoo**_

_**A/N: Had a little spare time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad to get Remus out of Filch's clutches. **_


	12. Lies, Lies, Lies!

**Lies, Lies, Lies**

_**Severus is having a lot of difficulty controlling his temper, Dumbledore discovers unsettling news, Remus is on the mend, and Filch is...well...denying he did any wrong at all.**_

_**Guest Appearances: Hagrid and Professor McGonagall**_

_**Disclaimers: A few curse words but nothing too bad and, of course, I do not own the character in HP as they are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOoooooo**_

**Tuesday**

**Severus' Chambers**

Severus went into his bedroom chambers and threw his clothes in the overnight bag-black leather, of course. He could feel his blood rushing to his face, causing his pale tone to turn deep scarlet. He unbuttoned his black dress shirt and threw it to the side of the room with a groan. He picked up one of his old t-shirts instead to wear so he wouldn't be as hot. He then damned himself because dark mark showed on his arm. He growled and took out a loose fitting long sleeved shirt to cover it. He knew there were not many around but that didn't stop the previous day's events from occurring _**BLOODY HELL!**_ He could feel the muscles in his biceps tensing at each of his movements to pack in order to sleep over at the Hospital Wing with Remus.

He went to his dresser and looked at his reflection in the mirror, _"Why did you let him go out alone? Why did that sick, twisted-animal touch him?"_ He reached down and picked up his tea cup and threw it against the wall with a loud _**CRASH**__!_

He stood to his full height, which added on counting his boots, and tried to calm himself. He usually did not lose his temper to such an extent but this was different. He could feel his fists shaking as they were clenched tight. He had never seen a person so willingly put another through such physical torment. The thought of Remus laying across that horse, with that animal heartlessly whipping him. The only thing that stopped him was Severus rushing in and casting him, literally, aside. He mumbled to himself incoherently as he went to retrieve his toothbrush and paste, throwing it in the bag as he zipped it, "Oh, you're going to get exactly what you have coming to you, you old git."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo ooooooooo**_

**Hospital Wing**

Severus arrived in the hospital wing and walked up to Madame Pomfrey with a slight smile-more of a scowl really, "How is he?"

"He is asleep for the moment. He's awaken a few times and asked for you."

Severus breathed in softly. He had never thought that the man laying before him, his old adversary, would become a friend. He still had trouble verbally admitting it to anyone. He turned around and placed his bag on the empty bed and sat in the chair close to Remus. He reached a trembling hand towards Remus' and held it gently with a nervous swallow. He wasn't accustomed to outwardly showing such feeling but he had a heart, contrary to belief. He looked up as Pomfrey moved around and placed three more vials of potions on Lupin's night stand.

"Please, ensure that he drinks these at 9:00 this evening. Also, check over his bandages on his back and backside as well to make sure they are well applied."

Severus nodded and whispered, "I will make sure that is done."

She smiled at the two men softly and turned to leave but a loud bang from the doors being slung open caused her to stop in her tracks. She looked up shocked as Dumbledore and Filch came rushing in the wing and Severus turned his gaze to the sight.

He clenched his jaw tight and Remus' eyes shot open and whimpered at the amount of pressure Severus' hand was applying to him, "Severus. Please-my hand-"

"Oh, sorry," he let go and stood up as Dumbledore and Filch made their way to the foot of Remus' bed.

"They're the ones, Headmaster. He gave me this black eye and the other tried to break into my office. I fended them off, though-"

Dumbledore looked at Severus and Remus curiously. They looked at him shocked and Remus moved too excessively as he tried to sit up. The movement only resulted in a loud wail from him. Dumbledore rushed to Remus' side as well as Severus to try to assist him. They managed to sit him up and Remus' expression was that of unadulterated fear as he looked on Filch. Severus noticed his body shaking slightly and turned his stare to Filch. The Caretaker saw the look in his eye and turned to make a run for the doors but Severus leaped over the bed and raised his wand casting the appropriate spell which caused Filch to lose his balance and fall on the floor.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath and said as sternly as possible, "Stop moving right now! Argus. Severus. Come over here at once."

Filch stood up while pulling himself up holding onto nearby bed and groaned. He turned around and walked with a limp towards the other three.

As Remus saw Filch approaching closer to his space, he could feel his heart racing and hands tremble.

Dumbledore took in the scene before him, "What in the name of Merlin's Beard is going on here?"

"These two tried to rob my chambers and when I caught them, I had to defend myself. The Professor here punched me right in the eye but I was able to ward off the bo-I mean, Remus Lupin."

Remus couldn't look in his eye and concentrated on the water pitcher on the nightstand. Severus' ears caught Filch nearly saying "boy" and to hold his composure as he pressed his lips tight and balled up his fists at his side. The anger seeping through is veins was so great that he didn't realize he was burrowing his fingernails into his palms.

"Severus?"

The man was completely and deadly silent. Dumbledore wasn't sure if he had ever seen him so enraged in his life.

"Remus? Could you please tell me your side of the story?"

"I-I. Sir. I-" he was trying to speak through his apprehension but could feel Filch staring him down.

"Please, Sir. Can you tell Filch to leave? I-I can't-"

Filch looked at him with a smirk and taunted him with a raise of the eyebrows, "I'm not gonna go anywhere."

"Actually, yes you are Argus. Please, leave the room and shut the doors. Wait for us outside and stay right there."

Remus started to rub his hands together as he always has done when he was tense. Severus took his seat and watched Filch leave the room. He saw Remus' hands moving faster and faster. He put his hand steadily on top of his friend's. As the door shut, Dumbledore looked astonished at what just happened.

"Now, please. Tell me what is going on here. He's no longer here, Remus."

Severus squeezed his hand to let Remus know he was there for support. He reached over to pour him a glass of water and offered it to the Werewolf. He drank the cool liquid down in one gulp, thankful for the moisture on his lips. He nodded and took a deep breath as he looked at his blanket covering his legs.

"Sir. I'm not sure how to tell you this. I'm not even sure I can-I mean, I don't know the best way to start," he couldn't control his shaking and lifted his right hand up to his face. Dumbledore walked closer to him and looked at him with great concern, "Take your time, my boy."

"No, no, no. Please-"

"What?"

"Don't call me that please. Don't call me b-b-boy."

"Remus. What happened?"

"Severus. He had caned me the other day. I reckon it was the other day. What day is it?"

Severus swallowed and answered softly, "It's Tuesday, Remus."

"I've been with him since Friday?"

Dumbledore was entirely confused but allowed Remus to take his time.

"After the caning. I went to take a walk. I felt content and wanted to get some fresh air by the lake. Filch came up behind me out of nowhere and shoved his foot at my back. He started going on about how I was a trouble maker and needed to be taught a lesson. I didn't take him seriously. I mean, I'm a grown man right? I'm not some-some boy!"

Severus nodded and continued holding his hand as he spoke.

"Well, I passed out somehow and the next thing I know, I was in a dark and dank dungeon. Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't focus my eyes. I was chained up by my wrist, I remember. Then, he ripped my clothes off of me-"

Dumbledore slowly moved to sit down and Severus noticed there wasn't a chair behind him, he directed a spell to the closest chair and put it under Dumbledore so he wouldn't fall over.

"-Severus? That was my last good suit. That blue one?" He looked into Severus' deep eyes and then lowered his eyes, feeling a tear escape them.

"I was whipped, strapped, and he wanted to punish me thoroughly because I was bad for pulling pranks on him when I was a student here. But, Dumbledore, I was a kid. I haven't pulled a prank in years, Sir-"

"It's okay, Remus. You were a child-"

He waved his hand away from his face as he spoke, "And that's what I tried to tell him!" He pointed towards the door.

"He gave me my food and water in bowls on the floor. He chained me up and put a collar on me," he showed the markings to the Headmaster.

"And he did this," he looked towards Severus. "Can you help me show him? You have to change the bandages and the ointment anyway."

Severus nodded and stood, helping roll Lupin over. He took the ends of the gown and began to pull it back but said softly to Dumbledore, "Please, brace yourself, Headmaster."

He then started to take off the old bandages very carefully as to not hurt the injured man any further.

As Severus revealed his back and bum, Dumbledore-a man that could rarely be shocked-put his hand to his mouth and cried for Remus. The whip marks were unmistakable on his bottom, back, and thighs. They would still need attention. Remus rested his forehead on the pillow and hugged it tight as he felt the bandages being lifted and after the gown.

"Remus. I am so sorry this happened to you. I never would have fathomed that Argus Filch would have done something so monstrous as this-that he would be capable of even thinking this."

Remus breathed in and muttered, "He said I deserved it. Said I was a filthy mongrel."

"Remus. Please, tell me you don't believe that. No one deserves the treatment you have received. I will not let him go unpunished for his crimes. You have my word."

The werewolf nodded, "Yes, Sir."

As they spoke, Severus ran his fingers softly the length of the scars and marks along his back. He worked the healing ointment in to offset the infections and it seemed to be working. The scars were healing fast and they did look better than earlier-but still painful. He lowered Remus' gown and helped him roll back over to lay down when he finished the task.

He saw Madame Pomfrey reenter the room and Dumbledore spoke gently, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"It was no trouble in the least. Remus is a very good patient."

Dumbledore smiled at the caring lady, "Can you let Argus Filch back in, please?"

Remus tensed but Dumbledore put a calming hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and looked him in the eyes, "Don't worry. You are safe."

Argus came sauntering in the room with the ice pack to his eye and the bump on his head bright red, rubbing it.

"Do you need me to get the Ministry of Magic to escort these vandals from the Castle grounds, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the Caretaker and put his hands behind his back. He still had fresh on his mind the look of terror and the condition of Remus' body. He stood over Filch and spoke evenly, "That will not be necessary. However, what will be necessary is that you will be detained in the dungeons until the end of the week under Hagrid's supervision. He is very good with dealing with animals and you should be in very good care."

Filch looked up at the Headmaster, "What are you talking about? Have you seen my eye? My head?"

"I have seen your eye and if Severus is the one that gave that to you, I would say you got off fairly well. As far as your head goes, it would take someone with more training in the mental health field other than myself to make a determination on how well you are doing there."

"Dumbledore-"

"HEADMASTER Dumbledore, Argus," he turned around and with a flick of the wand, he sent his patronus to summon Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

"While we wait for them to arrive, you will understand exactly what is happening. You will be in the dungeon from today until Friday at noon. At that time, you will then be brought to the Great Hall for a trial to determine the suitable punishment for the kidnapping and torture of Mr. Remus Lupin."

Filch's head turned to look at the werewolf and glared at him causing Remus to grasp the edge of the bed.

"What did you say to him, Lupin?"

"I-I told him the truth."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the-"

Hagrid interrupted the sound with a mighty, "Hallo! You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

Filch looked up at the giant and clenched his jaw. Dumbledore smiled at his trustworthy groundskeeper, "Yes, Hagrid. Thank you very much for arriving so soon."

He saw Professor McGonagall walking into the hospital wing, "Ah, Minerva. Thank you."

Hagrid and McGonagall observed the room and everyone there and said in unision, "What's going on?" as they noted the weakened Remus. They both knew his Transformation was a few weeks ago so that couldn't be it.

"Hagrid and Minerva. Charges have been brought up against one, Mr. Argus Filch. He has kidnapped and tortured our Mr. Remus Lupin. Hagrid, it will be your job to ensure that he is kept in the dungeon and not to be removed until Friday for his trial which will take place at noon. The staff will collaborate on what his sentence should be and make our judgment then."

Filch was growing angrier, "You can't do this, Dum-" Dumbledore shot him an angry glare, "Headmaster."

"I do not believe you are in a position to negotiate any terms," he said as he stepped directly in front of the caretaker. "Obviously, you gave Remus no choice in his matter and he was innocent. You will be detained-now."

Hagrid took that as his cue and breathed in heavily. The facial expression on his face was a mixture of confusion and disgust. He took the 'smaller than him' caretaker by the scruff of the neck and turned his body to lead him into the dungeons. Professor McGonagall looked on and shook her head, "I never would have thought-"

"Me either, Professor. Will you be present for the hearing?"

"Of course, "she looked on Remus with great motherly concern and walked closer to him. She reached her hand down and brushed the wild bangs from his eyes, "Are you all right, Remus?"

He was still trembling but with everyone supporting him, he started to feel more calm. He smiled up at her humbly and nodded, "Thank you. I am fine at the moment. Thank you all so much."

"I knew that he spoke of punishing the students-but this-"

Remus lowered his eyes and grew more regretful that he never came forward sooner when he was but a boy. Severus could tell he was thinking hard on something but decided to wait until he was ready to talk.

"I think, Minerva, that we should let Remus rest for now."

She nodded in agreement, "Of course. If you need anything at all, Remus. Do send for me and I will be here at the drop of a witch's hat."

He chuckled a bit and nodded, "I will definitely do that, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled at both of them with the twinkle in his blue eyes returning, "Do not worry. Argus will pay for what he's done to you, Remus. You have my word."

Remus lowered his head and smiled as he sat up in the bed, "Yes, Sir."

"The same goes for me. If you or Severus need anything, please don't hesitate."

"Thank you."

Severus and Remus watched as the pair left their company and Remus rested his back against the headboard of his bed.

"Severus. That was rather intense."

He nodded, "Yes. Yes, it was. But Filch will get what's coming to him. I assure you. Dumbledore is a just man."

"Oh, I have no doubt, " he smiled softly.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I think I could use a glass of Fire Whiskey after that but I'm sure Pomfrey would not approve."

Severus smiled softly, "I concur with that sentiment. However, you need to get your energy back up and drink water."

Severus picked up the pitcher and it was empty.

"I'll be right back, Remus."

Remus watched as Severus stood up to retrieve his glass from the nightstand. He went into the hospital wing's kitchen and poured Lupin a glass of water over the ice. He looked and noticed that there was a bottle of Fire Whiskey and decided to pour himself a drink, too. Severus walked back to Remus holding the drinks.

Remus cleared his throat, "Severus. I've never seen you that angry before."

"I know. I normally do not display such- conduct. However, Filch has very rapidly become the number one foe in my book."

He took the glass to Remus and offered it to him. Remus smiled thankfully, "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't."

Remus arched a brow at him and put the water to his lips with a smirk, "Cheers."

Severus raised his glass of Fire Whiskey and muttered, "Cheers..."

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo ooooooo**_

**The Dungeon**

Hagrid held onto Filch tight within his grasp as he led him down the stairs to the old dungeon. He noticed an open door and a tie on the floor. He looked in the room with Filch close and stepped in the room. He could see the chains still hanging from the ceiling, the spanking horse, and Remus' tattered blue suit. He pushed Filch to the wall and applied the collar to his neck and the manacles to his wrists and ankles.

"You blubbering bafoon, what are you doing?"

"Dumbledore said I was to keep you locked up and I'm gonna keep you locked up. Nice and secure."

Hagrid walked around the room and went to the suit, picking it up and smelled the faint scent of wolf on it. He thought, "Definitely Lupin's."

"So, you tortured that poor man, did ya?"

"I did no such thing."

Hagrid shook his head, "I don't take to kindly to being lied to, Argus."

"Well, I didn't. I gave him exactly what he deserved-a good, swift punishment."

Hagrid couldn't believe his ears, "For what? He's a grown man!"

"Oh, don't let his innocent look full ya. He is a very cheeky boy."

"You've really got a hatred for him, don't ya?"

Hagrid looked on the floor and saw the bowls, "You treated him like a dog."

"He is part wolf, ain't he?"

"I wouldn't treat a dog like that-I love animals. You aren't even one-you're a full blown monster, you are. "

Hagrid turned and shook his head sadly. He thought he knew Argus better and he never took the rumors seriously. However, he supposed they were true after what he seen in the dungeon. He slammed the door behind him and, even he, couldn't stand the sight of such an unrepentant man.

Filch sat on the cold floor and rested his back to the wall. He ran his finger over the collar and looked up towards the ceilings. "What I did was the right thing to do! That boy had it coming!" The madman screamed to no one.

**TBC~**

_**A/N: I really appreciate the comments, pm's, and feedback. Thank you all so much for reading and will be updating in the next few days. All feedback is certainly welcome and much love to you all! Have a great Sunday! **_


	13. Hogwarts Trial

_**Hogwarts Trial**_

_**Remus is doing a lot of soul searching, Filch is at the mercy of the court, and Severus wants to maintain control over his emotions. Warnings and Disclaimers: No spanking in this one and I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters used, I'm just borrowing them. **_

_**Guest Appearences: Dumbledore, Hagrid, Filch, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and mention of a few Magical beasts. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOoooooo**_

Remus' wounds were recovering quickly through Severus' care. Every morning and every night since he had been in the hospital wing, he and Pomfrey would take turns checking his wounds to change the bandages and put the healing ointment on him. The extra attention started to make him feel even more relaxed. He felt his strength returning today, the day before the trial.

He was alone for a moment and slowly turned to put his bare feet on the cold floor. Slowly, he pushed himself up to stand on his own and held on to the bed frame to keep his balance. He stood at the window and looked at the darkened sky decorated with a half moon and numerous stars.

He finally got the vigor and stood on his own. He took small steps as he began to walk around by himself. He started at his bed and walked the wing, gradually at first and then picked up his pace some. He found himself back at the window and thought that the summer twilight looked absolutely stunning. He had to get out of the wing. After being cooped up in dungeon and the hospital for nearly a week, he needed a moment to be alone.

He went to his bed and slipped on his shoes and robe to head for the entrance to go outside. He walked through the halls and smiled to himself at the fond memories of him and his three Marauder friends. He didn't go too far and made his way a nearby bench. The fire crackling from the torches made him feel at peace as he stared up at the heavens.

He had been pleasantly surprised how Severus had taken on the task of caring for him so diligently. He wanted to believe in the good of people and any time he doubted him, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Lily had taught him to do that-see the good in people. After all, he saved him from Filch's grasp.

He never suspected that Filch would have held his grudge for so long and, unfortunately, he felt his wrath. He wasn't at all looking forward to seeing the caretaker tomorrow but he thought it may provide closure for the entire experience.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Severus walking frantically through the castle, looking back and forth. When their eyes met, Snape came walking full speed towards him and stood above Remus.

"Werewolf, what are you doing outside of the hospital?"

"Lovely to see you, too. I just thought I'd grab a bit of fresh air."

"Why didn't you tell Pomfrey?"

Remus smiled a little, "It was just a spur of the moment decision. Nothing to be alarmed over."

Severus bowed his head and rolled his eyes, "Of course. Nothing to be alarmed over. You only went missing for a few days and kidnapped by a madman."

"Well, he's in Hagrid's care, isn't he?"

"Yes and appropriately so."

"You worry a lot, Severus. I'm quite all right."

"I worry a lot because you give me cause to worry, Remus. If you were better, I'd have a good mind to take a cane to you."

"Take a cane to me? I'm sorry. Next time, I'll be sure to tell Pomfrey," Remus felt a chill going through him at that thought.

Severus didn't feel the need to argue and sat beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"At the moment, I'm peaceful. It's a lovely night."

Snape looked towards the sky and nodded. He remembered the last time he enjoyed actually looking up towards the sky ages ago with Lily.

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow? You don't have to."

Remus casted his gaze to the earth and breathed in, "Yes. I know. It'll be better if I went, though."

"Dumbledore saw what he did to you. I saw it myself, as well as Madame Pomfrey, and will testify."

"I really appreciate that, Severus. I need closure of the entire matter."

"You are so difficult and bloody stubborn."

"You're not an easy man to get to know either, Severus. We make quite the pair."

Severus tilted his head as he pondered that, "I suppose. But I saw how you looked when he came in the hospital raving about like a lunatic."

"He is a lunatic and he caught me off guard. I didn't expect to see him."

"I will be there for you and sit right beside you, my fri-Remus."

"What was that?"

Severus looked around, "What was what?"

"You were going to say something before you said my name."

Severus breathed out through his nose heavily, "I have no idea what you mean. I said Remus"

Remus bowed his head and shook his head, "And you say I'm difficult."

"You are."

"Why can't you just admit that we're becoming something of friends? I'm not that bad, you know."

"You're nothing more to me than a werewolf and one that needs to be kept on a short leash. Always getting into trouble, causing mischief, and always forget to do what you should."

Remus stood up slowly and chuckled, "You care about me."

"Do not. That's preposterous."

Severus stood up and right in front of Remus. He looked in the other man's tired eyes.

"I can control my emotions and the only motive I have is to help you help yourself and ensure the-"

"Safety of others, yes, you've said that countless times, Severus."

"It's the truth."

"I have no doubt about that. If you won't say it, then I will. I'm glad you're there to lend a firm hand. I'm happy you saved me and I can never thank you enough. I am glad to call you friend even if you won't call me yours."

Severus felt his jaw clenching, "I have no friends."

Remus smirked at him, "You do now. Whether you want me or not."

"I think it's time for you to go back up to bed and stop this nonsensical drabble. Such soft hearted sentiments, I have no time for."

"Have it your way, then."

Severus just shook his head and took Remus's arm to help lead him back up to bed. As they walked into the room, Remus noticed a shopping bag on his bed. He picked it up and opened it, breathing in as he saw the contents. He looked up at Severus as he held the brand new blue suit with a tie and new shoes.

The quizzical look grew across his features as he looked up towards Severus, "Where did this come from?"

"I went to the shops today and had your measurements. I thought that if you were going to be stubborn enough to attend the trial, you might as well go in something other than patched garments."

"Thank you," Lupin whispered.

"Make no mention of it, Remus. You get yourself well rested and ,tomorrow, you should be able to go home after the trial if you wish. You're healing quite well and the threat of infection has long since passed."

The werewolf stood holding the suit and nodded. He turned to put the suit away and shoes.

"I will see you in the morning, Remus."

"Good night, Severus."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOoooooo**_

For nearly a week, Hagrid had spent his time making sure that Filch was fed properly and any bathing supplies he could afford to accommodate him were given. He didn't leave him unchained but when he went into the room, he barely could stand to speak to the man, much less look at him. Hagrid was not able to come to terms at how poorly Filch had treated Remus.

As the late morning light shown through the windows, Hagrid made his way down to the dungeons to retrieve Filch. He shook his head as he unlocked his restraints and took the manacles to bind his hands together as they made their way to the Great Hall. Upon their arrival, Dumbledore had set the dining area up like a court. He had the witness stand to the right of the main table and a desk for Remus to sit at and one for Filch.

Filch and Hagrid took their seats as they watched Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, and Sprout. Dumbledore stood after speaking with Pomfrey, "The proceedings will begin as soon as Professor Severus Snape and Remus Lupin arrive."

_**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOo**_

Severus waited outside the Hospital wing's door as Remus tried to get ready. The Potion's Master looked towards the clock and noticed that it was five minutes till noon. He turned to the door and entered quietly and saw Remus fumbling with his tie, his hands shaking horribly. Severus walked behind Remus. Remus saw Severus' reflection in the mirror and sighed as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"I can't get my hands to stay still."

Severus turned him around and started to tie it for him. Remus rose his head and felt his heart beating deep within his chest.

"Why am I so nervous?"

"It's understandable but you need to calm down. Remember, he can't hurt you anymore. None of us will even let him lay a finger on you," Severus said as he looked into Remus eyes. The suit that he was wearing certainly made his azure eyes shine with a tinge of innocence. He shook his head and put his mind back on the task at hand.

Remus just nodded and Severus finished the tie, "We'll walk in together."

Remus picked up his cane just in case he would need it and walked with Severus to the hearing. As he stood at the doors, he kept in his mind _he can't hurt me anymore_.

As they walked into the room, Filch turned his head and smirked. He whispered to himself, "_He can't even show up on time." _

Remus ignored the caretaker and took his seat beside Severus.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin. Argus Filch, could you please stand?"

Filch stood with Hagrid almost by his side. Hagrid stood a good distance away from him but still between him and Remus.

"Argus Filch. You have been charged with the kidnapping, unlawful detention, and torture of one, Remus Lupin. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Let it go on the records, then. You may sit. Remus Lupin? Would you please take the stand, if you are able?"

Remus nodded and stood up. Walking to the stand, he felt stronger physically but he couldn't control his anxiety. He held on to his cane to, hopefully, give him the inner strength he needed. Dumbledore looked at him with a soft smile, "Can you please tell us what happened?"

Remus nodded and tried to speak as fast and as clear as he could.

"Basically, I was at the lake last Friday afternoon. As I was sitting by it, Argus Filch came up behind me and he started prodding at how I needed to learn manners. I'm not sure how but I lost consciousness at some point and found myself chained in his dungeon. During my time there, I was whipped, strapped, and punished for things I did in my childhood, as he claims, to him."

"And Remus? How were you found? Or how did you escape?"

"At the time, I barely remember much of anything. I was in the middle of being strapped on my-thighs and backside. The next thing I remember, Severus came to me and released me."

Remus gripped the handle of his cane tightly as he lowered his head after divulging the details as short and concise as he could. He felt his cheeks flushing as everyone was staring at him in the courtroom.

"Did he give any reason as to why he did this?"

"All he would say was that I deserved it for the pranks I pulled on him, Mrs. Norris, and he continually referred to me as "boy"."

"And you deserved it! You know you did, boy!"

Remus' eyes shot up and swallowed hard. Dumbledore rose his voice and ordered, "Sit down and silence, Argus. You will have your turn. Remus? Is there anything you'd like to add for the court?"

Remus opened his mouth to talk but couldn't find the words and merely shook his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. You may go back to your desk."

Remus stood up and walked slowly to Severus. He could feel Filch's eyes on him with every move he took. As he sat down, he felt Severus' hand on his for just a brief moment and smiled.

"Severus Snape? Can you please take the stand?"

As Severus walked to the stand, he gazed at Filch and his eyes shot him daggers. Taking his seat, Dumbledore said, "Thank you. Please, Severus. Tell us your account of what you saw."

"Remus Lupin had promised to meet with me that evening. When he did not appear, I went to his cottage to find he was not there. After not hearing anything of Remus, I became concerned and I decided to seek him out. When I arrived at Filch's dungeon, I peered through the sliding door. He had Mr. Lupin strapped down tight to a spanking bench and had, what appeared to be, a thick strap. He used the strap to whip him with it and I forced myself through the door and disarmed Filch."

"You hit me with some magic spell and knocked me out! I still got the bump on my head."

"Argus! One more outburst from you and you will **not** have a chance to speak for yourself. I suggest you remain absolutely silent!"

Filch sat down and grumbled to himself.

"As I was saying Headmaster. I did disarm him and the spell knocked him out. He was acting violently to the very helpless Remus and I took the necessary actions."

"And, for the record, you are sure it was Argus Filch, our caretaker, that you saw?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How, may I ask, did you find Mr. Lupin?"

"I discovered in one of my Potion's books an old concotion that could track a someone if you had something that belonged to them. I found his tie by the lake and used that as the object to pour the potion on. It led me to the dungeon, Headmaster."

"Fascinating, Professor Snape. Your resourcefulness is commendable. Is there anything else you would like to share with the court?"

Severus shook his head, "I believe that is all, Headmaster."

"Thank you very much. You may retake your seat next to Mr. Lupin. Madame Pomfrey? Would you please take the stand?"

As she stood up and made her way to the chair, she couldn't help but cast a glare at the old caretaker.

"Could you please tell us your account of Remus' condition when he was under your care?"

She nodded slowly and took in a breath, "I normally do not wish to discuss such matters but I do have Remus' consent. The severity of his wounds were great. He had been chained by his neck, wrists, and ankles. The abrasions on his back, buttocks, and thighs were caused by a leather implement of some sort. A whip or a strap would very much match the types of marks he bore on his skin. He was very malnourished and needed water. He has recovered quite well under the constant supervision and care of both myself and Professor Snape."

McGonagall's eyes widened at the information, "Madame Pomfrey? Do you mean to tell me he was not only beaten but starved? And denied water?"

"I am afraid so, Professor McGonagall."

Sprout and Flitwick shook their heads at the news. He spoke up, "When you say collar? Do you mean he was restrained by his neck as well?"

"The skin was rubbed raw around Mr. Lupin's neck."

They looked towards him with concern in their eyes. Lupin bowed his head and started to feel his stomach churning. He put his trembling hand up to his neck and let his bangs cover his eyes. He understood why they looked at him so but he still could feel himself squirming from the attention.

Severus looked at Remus and reached over to put his hand on his, "Calm yourself, Remus. It's going to be fine."

Remus kept his eyes downcast and nodded, "Thank you, Severus."

Dumbledore spoke, "I have seen the abrasions and marks in which you speak of and I thank you for your medical observations. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"As a matter of fact, there is Headmaster."

"Go on."

"Argus Filch. You should be ashamed for what you have done to that man. No excuse could even begin to exonerate you from such a heinous act. He could have starved to death, beaten to death, and you don't even care."

Filch opened his mouth to reply but saw the arched brow from Dumbledore. He merely lowered his head as he snarled.

"That is all, Headmaster."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Finally, I call Argus Filch to the stand in order to answer for himself."

Filch wiggled his wrists in his manacles and went to the chair, sitting down with a thud.

"Argus. You may begin to tell us, exactly, why did you feel it necessary to kidnap and torture Remus Lupin?"

"He has no respect for authority. He has proven that from the time he was a student here and he always thought he's above the rules. He even wanders the grounds and he doesn't even work here. He needed to be punished and since everyone thinks he's innocent-"

Dumbledore rose his eyebrows, "You do realize that he may not be a Professor here but he is a friend of mine and of Severus'. He is welcomed here just as anyone else and, furthermore, it is not your job to be security for Hogwarts."

"But, Dumbledore. He doesn't even call me Mister Filch. He never has shown me respect-"

"Respect is not something to be expected for free. You have to earn that."

"I have always tried to keep him in line and he never has listened-"

"Perhaps you're the one that hasn't listened to him or me. He is not a student to be punished and no human being should ever be punished like that here at Hogwarts or anywhere in the civilized world."

"He had gone a long time without any form of justice-"

Dumbledore could feel his face reddening, "Argus Filch. Vengeance is never to be confused with Justice."

The entire court was glued to the exchange shared between the Headmaster and the Caretaker. Dumbledore sat down and attempted to calm himself. He was terribly confused as he never for one moment thought that Filch would have this much-delusion in his heart.

"Argus Filch. I understand just by what you said that there is absolutely no question of your guilt. You lack compassion, good judgment, and humility. Therefore, it is by our judgment, that you will be relieved of your caretaker duties here at Hogwarts."

"What? You can't do that! I've been Caretaker here for years!"

"And if I had known that this deep seeded hostility existed in you, you wouldn't have been caretaker for _years_."

"I have nowhere else to go. I'm a Squib and this is my home-"

"Argus. I am sorry but I can't have any of my staff or student endangered by your hands like this ever again. Furthermore, I will have you locked away until the proper authorities can come for you. You can't be trusted to your own devices."

Remus looked on as Filch's sentence was being passed upon him. He saw the fear in Filch's eyes of not being allowed on the school grounds and possibly imprisoned for his actions. He stood up slowly and Filch glared at him.

"Dumbledore? May I please have a word with you and the Professors in private?"

"Can it not wait until after the sentence is duly passed, Remus?"

"I'm afraid it cannot, Sir. Please?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Hagrid? Can you please take Argus outside and hold him until we are finished."

"Thank you, Sir."

As they left the room, Remus and Severus walked towards the Headmaster and Professors.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Sir. I know this is going to sound mad. I was wondering if maybe you couldn't pass another punishment on him?"

"I'm listening."

"I don't understand why he did this to me but I do understand what it's like to be outcast. You said yourself that he lacks compassion and humility. Perhaps if you allowed him to stay?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Remus. He has made himself an outcast-"

Severus chimed him, "Lupin, you can't possibly consider letting him get away-"

McGonagall and the rest were speaking all at once, words were becoming muddled.

Remus shook his head and rose his hand, "No-no. I don't mean to let him off. I know he did this to himself."

"What do you mean, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean give him the chance to learn humility. Sort of a probationary trial, if you will. Let him be Hagrid's assistant and care for the magical creatures. Not allowing him here at the school grounds but tending to the Thestral. If he doesn't do what he's supposed to do after a certain amount of time, then send him away."

"Remus? Are you sure you're okay with this? What he did to you was vile."

"I completely understand and still feel the pains of it but maybe it'll help him learn. He'd be under your watch and Hagrid's."

Dumbledore looked to his Professors. He thought on Remus' request and furrowed his brow.

"It is still July so there are no students here. The school term will not start until September. If he has not shown improvement, he will not be given any clemency. He will go to prison. Even if he does, I can't make him caretaker and I'm not sure if he will ever be able to regain that position."

"About a month and a half. If he is still vile, I will say no more."

"As you wish. He will not become a danger to my students or anyone else, Remus. Hagrid will destroy the dungeon's equipment and Filch will find his new sleeping quarters in the Thestrals' stables. He will be confined there and to his duties that Hagrid gives him."

Remus nodded and Severus shook his head, "Headmaster-"

"Severus. He will not be living in luxury by any means. He will be Hagrid's assistant and will be quintessentially his stable boy."

"Fine. Until the term starts."

The Professors looked amongst one another and nodded, reluctantly, their agreement.

Dumbledore lifted his wand to open the doors, giving Hagrid the sign to re-enter. Remus and Severus took their seats and Severus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Insufferable werewolf."

"Argus, please remain standing as I pass your sentence."

Filch did as he was told, for a change, and stood with his hands in front of him. Dumbledore looked between Hagrid, Filch, Severus, and Remus while taking a deep breath.

"Argus Filch. I will tell you that your sentence was going to be detainment in prison and removing you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, Mr. Remus Lupin has shown mercy unto you. I will point out: unlike you have shown to him."

Filch looked confused and tilted his head, "What do you mean, Headmaster?"

"In lieu of going to prison, you will be Hagrid's assistant. You will do the tasks and chores he assigns you. You will find your new home to be in the stables and are not allowed to come to the castle unless it is purely by our invitation. Do you understand?"

Filch looked over at Remus and then back to Dumbledore as bewilderment crossed his old face, " Yes, Sir."

"You will also be informed of the extent of the agreement. If your work is not satisfactory, you will go to prison and you will be banished from the school. Hagrid will be your overseer and you will do exactly as he says. You will, also, _**not**_ go near Remus Lupin or Severus Snape in any way shape or form. The dungeon will be destroyed of the contents."

"And Mrs. Norris?"

"You can have her in the stable if you so choose. You will have the chance, after we leave here, to go and retrieve your belongings. After that, you will not step into the castle for any reason other than the one I've mentioned."

"Yes, Sir."

The room was astonished at how quiet Filch had become and Filch was surprised that the arrogant boy requested him the chance to stay. He looked up at the giant and the moment of realization came upon him that he was to be his assistant-his stable boy.

"Argus. Thank Merlin's beard, if I were you, that Remus Lupin voiced this as a request. Otherwise, you would not have this opportunity for redemption. I understand the guards do far worse at the prison I was going to send you to than what you did to Mr. Lupin. We will hold another investigation before the school term starts."

Dumbledore ended the hearings and nodded to Hagrid to take him away to gather his belongings. Remus and Severus stood up and went to join the other Professors.

"Remus Lupin, " Severus said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Lupin nodded and held himself up with his cane, "I hope so, too."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOo**_

As everyone was beginning to leave the room, Dumbledore went to follow Hagrid and Filch. As Filch began to gather his property, he took Hagrid to the side for a more private discussion.

"Rubeus. I trust that you will ensure that Filch follows your orders to the letter and keep me updated."

"Yeh can count on me, Dumbledore."

"I know I can. Hagrid, if he gets out of hand, you are authorized to use any method of punishment you deem necessary."

"Aye. I can' stand the sight of 'im. Will do my best. Can' believe wha' he did to Remus."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Me either, Hagrid. If you need any assistance, do not hesitate to call me, please."

"Don't worry. Ya have my word if he gets outta hand, I'll give him what fer."

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared back to his room.

Hagrid turned around and shook his head at the old man. _If he needs to learn humility, he'll learn it_.

"Hurry it up, Filch! We got a lot of things to do today and not enough sun."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoo**_

_**A/N: It took awhile to update the story but I assure you, I have a direction in mind to where this is going to go. I hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you for the follows, comments, suggestions, and feedback. They really do help me! Have a great weekend and for all those celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving! **_


	14. Burned to Ashes

_**Burned to Ashes**_

_**Severus makes sure Remus gets back home safe, he's not happy with Remus' decision over Filch, and they both do a bit of soul searching. **_

_**Disclaimers and Warnings: I don't own the HP Characters nor do I make any money from it. **_

_**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOo**_

"Do you have everything, Remus?" Severus asked as he glanced around the room. He kept his voice even but kept clenching his jaw as he looked at the man packing his possessions.

"I believe so. I didn't really have that much."

Severus sighed as he listened.

"Severus, please don't be upset with me. I just thought-"

"Your nobility supersedes your judgment at times, Remus. I don't understand how you could ask that of the Headmaster and other Professors."

"I only thought that he could have one more final chance before having to leave this place. This is all he's ever known."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and felt his head throbbing, "Lupin. It's done and he has a little over a month to change-I don't think he will. You make sure you stay far away from him and let Hagrid deal with Filch. Do not interfere. I mean it."

Lupin nodded and could feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He really couldn't answer why he felt the need to negotiate for his tormentor.

"Remus. Let's get you back to your cottage and I'm going back to my Chambers."

"Severus, don't be mad. You don't have to just drop me off-"

"Remus, it's Saturday. You know I have roughly a week to ensure your potion is ready to brew. Your transformation will be here before you know it and you _will_ take the Wolfsbane Potion this time."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot-"

Severus stared at him and shook his head while rolling his eyes, "Not surprising-"

Remus grabbed his cane and took in a deep breath. Severus picked up his own overnight bag as well as Remus' and prepared to floo back to Remus' cottage.

When they entered the modest home, Remus put his cane up and walked around his cottage. It felt wonderful to be back. He watched as Severus put his bag in his room and turned as he walked to him.

"Remus. I'll come by to check on you off and on. If you need me, please don't hesitate to come to me."

"I will do that, Severus. Thank you so much for being there for me through all of this."

Severus nodded and turned to the hearth. Picking up his bag in one hand and the powder in the other, he went to his own chambers to be alone. He needed a minute to collect his thoughts. He had been acting out of character and knew that he had a few moments where he had slipped with Remus. He couldn't explain what he was feeling and those emotions were starting to pester at him.

He sat in office and put his chin on the back of his hands as he contemplated deeply. The recollection of Remus being bent over his desk. The scent of the werewolf's cologne, clean shaven all but the mustache, and his eyes with fear and trust at the same exact time. He couldn't blame him for being scared but Severus' heart was incredibly warmed at the trust. To be the man responsible for those emotions, he didn't know how to grasp that thought. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and looked at the dark mark.

The allegiance from more than a decade ago still haunted him. He had to be even more cautious to guarantee that his thoughts were intimately guarded. If he were to carry his emotions on his sleeve, there is no telling what would happen. The life of duplicity was not an easy one.

Caring for someone was dangerous because that could be exploited and people would be hurt. However, each day that passed that he spent with Remus, he couldn't deny that he was starting to care for him. The man was insufferable, naive as a child, and he thought that, down deep, he would have been friends with him in the past.

Severus stared blankly at the wall as he let the thoughts flood into his mind. He reached in his top drawer and pulled out the ink, quill, and parchment. He smoothed it out on his desk and began to write.

_"I have spent so long alone but now this has changed drastically. I, at first, relished in the fact that my old classmate and former foe would be out of Hogwarts and out of my hair forever. No parent would allow their child to go to the same school and I had no problem with giving him away. I still stand by that decision. _

_Remus has a horrible technique of making decisions. I truly don't believe he thinks about what he does or says before he actually does it. Suppose he lacks a filter or he goes purely by emotions. He should learn to control that. But, at the moment, I'm having trouble controlling my own emotions. _

_I haven't had, or allowed, anyone to get close to me since Lily. She was everything to me- now and for always. She needed someone when her sister, that dreadful little girl, called her a freak. _

_I notice that the more I look at Lupin... Lupin, the werewolf-the double freak. He's a wizard and a werewolf. People are so quick in their judgments._

_As I was saying, the more I look at him, the more curious I become. I've interacted with him for a bit over a month now and I've welcomed the company. _

_I did not take pleasure in seeing him laying helpless in that dungeon of that brute. I wanted to hold him and take away all his pain. He did not deserve that, no matter how much he has infuriated me long-ago or even in the present. He was always the smartest of the four. Studious, tried to help when he could, but never had the resolve to stand up for what he truly felt. _

_Until yesterday, that is, at that trial. I wish that he would have stood up for something other than allowing that-Filch-a leniency as he did. It is done and I will make certain that Filch doesn't even look at him sideways, I do swear this. _

_The werewolf was insane to do that. _

_I forgive him, though, and continue to do what I can to help him. When I look at him, I see someone that has so much good in him but hasn't realized it yet. I hope I can manage my emotions and perhaps, at the same time, bring those qualities out in him. _

_He does have amazingly expressive eyes. I should probably push these thoughts to the back of my mind and forget about him. I should forget how his skin felt to my touch as I tended his wounds. I should forget about having him at my mercy but still showing the compassion he said I lacked. I should forget that when I look into his eyes, I feel a pang in my heart that wants to love. _

_Is that even possible? Can I, Death Eater, love? Any time I've ever tried, I've been left with scars. The scars aren't as visible as his but they are present. _

_Remus Lupin. I do think you are my friend and I consider that I may feel affection for you. I may never tell you that..." _

Severus put the quill back into its holder and re-read the words he had just written. He laid his arm with the mark beside his words and stared blankly back and forth between them. The moon was shining brightly out of his window and he furrowed his brow.

He stood up and lit the fire in the hearth. He watched as the flames danced and drummed his fingers on the mantle. He stopped and allowed them to trace over his mark slowly. He looked down at the desk and leaned over to pick up the parchment. He read the words again and swallowed hard.

"I may never tell you that..." he said softly as he balled up the letter and threw it in the flames. The parchment twisted and turned as it became wholly incinerated within the blaze. The secrets of his heart were visible for a moment but disappeared into ash before his eyes. He put the fire out and turned to his Potion's laboratory. He lost himself in his work on the Wolfsbane Potion and attempted to clear his mind.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo oooooooo**_

As Remus watched Severus depart, he closed his eyes tight. He heard the faint ticking of his grandfather clock as he was left alone. He balled his fists at his sides and bowed his head. He wanted to say so much more to Severus but the words wouldn't escape his lips. He turned and started out the door.

The sun was beginning to set. He walked up the hill to the Oak Tree and sat under it to watch the sun slowly creep below the hills. He breathed in and smelled the scents of summer. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wondered how could he ever get Severus alone for long enough to tell him what he was feeling.

He believed that, in his heart of hearts, that if Severus could forgive him as he had then maybe Filch deserved one more shot. He rested the back of his head on the tree as his eyes were glued to the fading sun. He recalled the first time he laid eyes on Severus so long ago. He was about his height at the time, dark black hair that was greasy, deep dark eyes, and just as skinny as he was. He watched as Prongs called him Snivellus and berated him. He had never made a friend as fast as James and didn't want to lose him, Sirius, or Peter. Of course, that memory is always there but he was constantly intrigued that he could find something similar connecting them. He kept to himself mostly and had his nose in his books, completely introverted, just like himself.

Now, he counts on Severus to make sure that the potions are given to him. Not only that, he has tended to all of his wounds and nursed him back to health.

Remus shook his head, "Twice in a month. He deserves a show of gratitude for that."

The sun's light hit his eyes before it receded into the night. Lupin thought of Severus' astonishingly tender touch on his back, the low whisper in his ear telling him to relax, and the gentle motion of him putting his hand on his during the trial. Remus touched his hand at the memory and smiled softly to himself.

He mused over the fact that he willingly requested Severus to discipline him for his wrongs and he felt, even through the bite of Severus' cane, free. He had been beaten and Severus didn't think twice when he saved him. The care that went into each movement of his hand took his breath away.

Love, sometimes, is not something that's said but felt. Remus stood up and whispered, "I feel it..."

He went back to his cottage and picked up the floo powder in a trembling hand. He didn't know what was going to develop but he had to make an effort. He knew Severus came across as stoic but what he felt needed to be said and damn the consequences.

He entered Severus' quarters and walked slowly around to search for him. He walked down the hall and looked in his office to find he wasn't there. A few doors down, he heard a noisy bubbling and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Severus, it's me. Remus."

"You may enter, Werewolf," he said with a snide smirk to himself. Remus just shook his head and opened the door. He walked up to Severus' desk and watched him as he had all his ingredients out and his book. Severus looked up at him for a moment, his features showing no emotion.

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

Remus felt his chest pounding and softened his eyes. Severus stole a quick glance and controlled his own sensations that he felt inside.

"Yes, Severus."

"Well, what is it?"

Remus started moving his hands together nervously and stepped around the table to get in front of Severus. Remus kept trying to open his mouth to speak but closed his lips. Severus arched an eyebrow at him, "Are you all right? Is there something wrong?"

Remus shook his head no, then yes, and ran his fingers through his hair. Severus stopped what he was doing with the potions and turned to stand squarely in front of him.

"Remus. Please. What is it that you require?"

Mentally, Remus was damning himself for being so speechless. He stepped back from Severus and dropped his hands to the sides. Remus' entire body went weak and he did the only thing that felt right to him. He fell to his knees before Severus and looked up at him meekly. Severus looked down at the kneeling man and into his eyes while raising his eyebrows.

Finally, Remus opened his mouth and the words came to him in a soft whisper.

"Severus."

Severus tilted his head, "Yes?"

"I mean, Severus. It is you that I require."

Severus put his hand on the table, looking closely at him and considered what he meant.

"How do you mean, Remus?"

Remus bowed his head and felt his body quiver as he placed his hands on his thighs.

"I need you in my life Severus. I'm a better man with you. I've been a lone wolf for far too long."

Severus rose his hand and ran his fingers through his dark locks. He closed his eyes and thought, _"Merlin's beard."_

TBC~

_**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome feedback, follows, and favorites. And I hope that your weekend has gone well. Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, there. Much love to you all!**_


	15. Too Close

_**Too Close**_

_**Summary, Warnings, Disclaimers: Remus comes to Severus in hopes of telling him how he feels. Does Severus return such desires?**_

_**There is a bit of male/male consensual sexual interaction in this chapter. If it bothers you, I figured I should warn about that. No spanking in this one. I don't own the characters-I'd buy something shiny if I did though. :-) **_

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOooo**_

Snape looked at the kneeling man before him and closed his eyes. Remus kept his eyes trained on the stony floor. He didn't know what to do as the silence drove him mad. Snape circled around Remus and stopped in front of him. He was forced to look at Snape's boots and swallowed hard. Severus cleared his throat and spoke gently, "Remus, look at me."

The werewolf slowly lifted his chin and looked up at the Potion's Master. He kept his back straight and swallowed hard, forcing his adam's apple to move in his throat, as their eyes locked.

"Why do you feel this way? Why are you on your knees before me?"

Remus chewed on his lower lip and whispered, "I-I don't know. It feels right. Being with you feels right."

Snape breathed in deeply. He stood straight and reflected how vulnerable and handsome he looked simultaneously. The trust in his eyes was causing his heart to fight with his brain again. He couldn't throw these feelings in the fire place. The thoughts he had. They were real whether he wanted to admit them or not.

He clenched his jaw and arched his neck, "And what if I said that I don't feel the same? What if I told you that our relationship is purely business in that I don't want you to misstep any longer?"

"I would say you're lying. I don't think that's the truth."

He took in the kneeling man and arched a brow, "You would dare to call me a liar?"

Remus bowed his head and felt his hand shake slightly, "Only of this matter. I think you care for me."

"What if you're mistaken?"

"It wouldn't be the first time nor the last I'm sure."

Snape nodded and took out his wand. He made the entire room sound proof just in case. He always had been a slight bit paranoid and didn't want anyone to hear them. He attempted to control his thoughts as he gathered them. Of course, the Dark Lord wasn't here but he couldn't take that chance.

He thought that if Remus was brave enough to come to him this way. He would let down his defenses to a degree. A small degree.

"Remus, please rise."

Lupin stood up slowly and kept his eyes on the floor. Severus looked at him and let a small smile creep at the corner of his lips as he put a finger under his chin. He forced him to look him in the eye. Remus thought he saw Severus actually smile-or smile close enough for him to actually smile.

"The truth is, Remus. I do care for you. I only want to say this once. I also consider you to be a friend."

Remus nodded and whispered, "I felt it even before you said it."

"I don't agree with everything you've done but I think you are a honorable man. A slight misguided at times but we're working on that."

"And that is precisely why I need you. You have this odd way of calming me and helping me see clearly."

Severus pulled out two stools and motioned for Remus to sit.

"I must admit. When I first saw you in the lavatory, I didn't care for you then. I was content you were going to go but then you said I didn't have compassion. I do. I can't show my true emotions. The reason I've put a block around the laboratory right now. I fear that one day in the very near future things could become complicated. It's better if it's not known of who I care for or love, Remus."

"Is it because of Voldemort?"

"Of course."

"Do you think he will return?"

"I think that the steps are already being made for such an event to take place. I don't want to be the reason for you getting hurt if and when that happens," Severus rose up his sleeve and exposed the dark mark. Remus' eyes feel on his arm and put a finger to Severus' skin to touch it. Snape grimaced as he had never let anyone lay a hand on it before and tried at all times to cover it up.

"I felt it burning earlier. I ignored it because I was tending to you. This upcoming year, I know something is going to happen. I can feel it inside my core. I've already lost so much. I am unsure if we should attempt to-"

"-further explore our feelings."

"I will be here for you to make the Wolfsbane. You have no need of worry for that."

"I never thought for a moment you would deny me that."

Severus smiled as he had a true conversation for the first time in a long time. It felt wonderful to actually talk straight forward and without sarcastic quips for a change.

"I want to apologize for giving you away like I did. I stand by it. I really do. I could have handled it differently. I'm not the easiest man to get along with at times."

Remus nodded, "I understand and you were right. I truly could have hurt the kids that night."

"You're doing better and I will make certain you don't forget anymore to take the potion."

"How are we going to go through each day. Knowing how we feel and not do anything about it, Severus?"

Severus smiled and put his hand on Remus', circling his thumb on the back of his hand, "I have much experience in that field."

Remus nodded as he understood that he was speaking of Lily. He bowed his head, "I'm so sorry I didn't stand up for you that day. I should never let James-"

"It's in the past. I'm also learning from you, Lupin. I'm trying to get over-what did you call it? School boy grudges?"

Lupin nodded and smiled, "Yes, Severus."

Severus breathed in heavily, "I won't let Filch hurt you or any other harm come to you. I promise that."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "I wish he would let go of grudges. I do hope that he will change."

"You try to see the good in others too much, Lupin."

"I learned that from Lily so long ago. She helped me through so much."

"As she did me. I will always regret calling her that name."

Remus nodded, "We all have regrets in our lives. I'm just glad that you and I can talk without arguing."

"Well, for now. I have to lift the spell eventually that closes our conversation off from the rest of the world."

"No one can hear us at all?"

Severus shook his head, "No one."

Remus breathed in and looked into Severus' eyes. He leaned over and put his hand on his cheek. Pulling Severus closer, he gently kissed the other man's lips while keeping his eyes tightly closed. Severus felt uneasy at first. He hadn't done this in so long but eventually met Remus' lips eagerly as their lips danced against one another in perfect time. Remus pulled back slowly and brushed his long fingers over Severus' hair as he moved away from him.

Severus' heart fluttered deep within his chest and he smiled. The lips that were at a constant frown formed a honest smile of pleasure. Remus looked at him and blinked in amazement. He was special at this moment. He saw something that no one was ever permitted. A tilt of the head and a deep sigh, he was humbled in this moment. Severus opened his eyes and moved over to Remus, putting a hand behind the other man's head and grabbing a hand full of hair, and arched his neck to the side. He impatiently tasted his lips, smiling as the mustache tickled his nose, and closed his eyes. Their tongues met as the sense of sight was deprived from them. As they pulled away from each other, both men's chest heaved up and down. Breath stolen. Pulse quickening.

Severus began to confidently unbutton Remus shirt, taking off his tie, and unveiled his flesh. He put a finger to his scars that painted his body. Some were faint and some were pink scars. He stood and moved around Remus and kept his eyes on his body. He looked at the werewolf's back and the healing whip marks. He leaned forward and kissed every mark that the whip had left on him barely over a week ago. Remus closed his eyes and bowed his head as Severus' lips and fingers explored his body proficiently. Severus' lips ended their journey at the spot that the neck met the shoulder and bit down firmly. The sensation sent chills up Remus' spine and a whimper escaped his lips. He reached around to Lupin's chest with both hands and traced over his perked nipples. Lupin whispered, "Oh Merlin..."

"Merlin's got nothing to do with it," Severus smirked as he breathed heavily into Remus' ear. "Stand and face me."

Remus stood slowly and his legs were weakened. He turned to Severus and didn't feel as if he could stand much longer. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around him to hold him up. He pulled him closer and reached an arm around to grasp his right bottom cheek firmly in his hand. Remus had never seen this side of Severus-no one had. He kept these urges at bay and these urges were solely his. He was the only one that would see this side of the emotionless Professor Snape. Remus knew at that moment, Severus had him wrapped around his finger. He would bend at his beck and call.

Severus' manhood was burning with desire as he looked in Remus' eyes. He swallowed hard, "I want you."

"You've got me, Severus."

"On your knees. Now."

Remus didn't hesitate. He couldn't. His mind was far too gone and had only one desire-submit to Severus. It felt right. He dropped to his knees gracefully and watched as Severus freed his throbbing member. He looked up at Severus from his knees. He knew his place. He accepted his place wholeheartedly. He took him completely into his mouth and put his hands behind his back. Remus wrapped his fingers around each other as he kept his hands behind his back bound by nothing except his own will.

Severus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as the man before him pleasured his deepest desires. The moaning was sending his mind and pulse into overdrive as he took Remus' light brown hair in his fingers. Directing his mouth to go further. Severus' body was shaking as the sensations drove him into ecstasy. Remus controlled his gagging and took the entire length in his mouth. He felt his own member throbbing but kept his hands where they were. He swayed his hips back and forth.

Severus looked down at the submissive man before him. The sight was breathtaking. He clenched his jaw as he watched Remus swaying his slender hips back and forth. The way his head moved up and down as he pleasured him. He gripped Remus' hair tighter within his grasp. Remus looked up into Severus' eyes. He saw it. He saw the unyielding devotion that Remus had for him. The desire to do anything to please him. Severus stopped himself from releasing and hurriedly pulled Remus from him.

He turned around and put his hands on the laboratory table, breathing in and out hard as panic overtook him and sweat trickled down his nose. He looked up at the ceiling. Remus sat back on his calves still on his knees. He looked up at Severus confused.

"Severus?" he panted.

"Remus. We can't-"

"But-"

"Remus. We can't do this-"

"We are doing this, Severus. Look at me."

"I can't look at you," he said as he zipped his trousers and shook his head.

"Did I do something wrong, Severus? I'm sorry. Please-"

Severus couldn't turn around to look at him. He knew if he did he would absolutely lose it. He just can't do it.

"Remus. Please. Go home. Forget this ever happened."

Remus furrowed his brow and walked behind Severus. He put his hand on the other man's back and Severus flinched away.

"Werewolf. I said go home," Severus snapped and lifted his wand to take away the sound spell. He charged out of the room and Remus stood behind the table with both hands palm down on the surface. He clenched his fists knuckle white and closed his eyes. He didn't understand. What had he done wrong? Whatever it was, he was sorry. By all magic was he sorry. He jumped at the sound of a door slamming down the hall. He slowly turned around and failed to retrieve his garments. He went to the hearth and picked up the floo powder to return to his cottage.

As he stepped into his cottage, he fell into his chair and put his hand on his bared stomach. He called him werewolf. Is that why? Is it because of this damned curse? He lowered his head and let the tears fall from his eyes.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Severus flopped onto his lonely bed facedown and hugged his pillow tight. He couldn't let himself get that close-ever. He had to stop it before it got too far.

TBC~

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to update the story. Thanks for reading, following, and favorites. I will expect to update soon. And, I do hope you enjoyed it. :-) Have a great week, everyone! **_

_**Comments, Rates, Reviews, PMs are all welcomed and encouraged. **_


	16. The Space Between

_**The Space Between**_

_**Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers: Remus is wondering what happened last night and Severus just *had* to return Remus' shirt and tie. **_

_**This chapter does have a M/M sexual scene so..if it bothers you...I suppose it's better to tell you now than being surprised. It is very much consensual though. **_

_**Listened to the Dave Matthews Band "The Space Between" which gave me a bit of inspiration for certain scenes. **_

_**Other than that, I don't own the characters or that song-if I did, I'd get some cool Christmas prezzies for everyone! They belong to JK Rowling and the few snippets of lyrics (it's not overdone) from the DMB. They're just sprinkled on top. **_

_**Now-on to Chapter 16!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOo**_

Hagrid came bursting into the stables and hollered, "Rise and shine, Filch!"

Argus Filch, former Caretaker and now stable boy under Hagrid's charge, turned in his bed of hay and glared up at the giant. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark out. He groaned as he turned over on his stomach, "It's not light out, yet. Come back when the sun's out."

"Oh, Filch. I'm sorry to waken you up so early. You are under the impression that was a request," Hagrid smirked as he reached down and pulled Filch to his feet. "The animals need to be taken care of and fed. You'll start with the Thestral."

"What do you mean start with them? I can't even see them!"

"That makes no difference one way or another. They still need to be taken care of."

"I'm not going to do it. Your order is not going to happen," Filch protested.

Hagrid pulled Filch up by his collar and glared into his eyes, "Listen because this is your only warning. I can do _whatever_ it takes to make sure you follow my _orders_. The only reason you're even given this opportunity is because Lupin, somehow, saw that you might be able to change. I have express instruction to do _anything_ to make sure that happens. If you fail, you have a one way trip to Prison. "

Filch swallowed hard and nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Hagrid let go of his grip to Filch and abruptly dropped him to the ground. He turned around and tossed him a pitchfork. "Get to work now. Clean the stables, feed the Thestral, and then we'll find more work for you to do."

Filch grabbed his pitchfork and yawned. He leaned down and rubbed Mrs. Norris behind the ears. She looked up at him and gave him a slight purr. With a heavy sigh, he turned and looked towards the hay. Stepping towards the giant pile, he stepped in manure and a disgusted sound came out of his mouth. He rose his boot up and shook his head. Putting his foot to the ground, he rubbed the sole on the stone to try to wipe it off.

Hagrid took another peek inside the stables and chuckled at the amusing sight. He heard Filch complaining under his breath as he walked away, "Of all the stupid-damned-".

_**OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo ooooo**_

Remus opened his eyes slowly as the light shined through the window. He sat up and arched his neck to pop it to relieve the tension. Sore from falling asleep in the chair, he rose a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. The tear stains were still on his cheeks and he inhaled as the memories from last night entered his mind. Standing up slowly, he kicked off his shoes and let them drop wherever they landed.

As he arrived in the bathroom, he leaned over the sink and splashed water on his face. Looking into the mirror, he shook his head at his reflection. Standing up straight, he looked at his body and traced a finger across the scars covering him. He looked at his profile in the mirror and stretched his neck. He saw the bite mark left by Snape last night and frowned.

He attempted to comprehend what went wrong. Everything was going great- wonderful even. Then, Snape shoved him away and out of his home. He tried to remember everything that happened to make sense of it all. He stepped out of his trousers and into the shower. The water was welcomed to his skin as he rested his forehead against the shower wall. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and allowed the stream to cleanse him. He tried to allow his logical side take over. He could be emotional but eventually his more intellectual side would arise.

What if Severus was simply afraid? He recalled the look in his eye when he kissed him and him appearing to be quite satisfied. He actually smiled and it was an honest one. To get a smile from Severus is more of a challenge than trying to get his old friends to behave when he was a Prefect.

Then, as he and Severus became more intimate he knew that he had pleasured him. He could tell by the way Severus returned his warmth. Remus' entire body and soul went into his actions last night. As soon as their eyes connected, he remembered how Severus' expression changed to panic. The way he ran off like a devil on fire.

Perhaps it wasn't anything to do with him being a werewolf? It seemed logical. After all, Severus had pushed nearly everyone away from him all his life. The only friend he knew that he had was Lily and she was even pushed away. He said so last night and how he regretted it. Bending at the waist, he turned off the water and grabbed a fresh towel to dry off and wrapped it around his waist.

As he stood at the mirror, he started combing his damp locks and stared at himself as he contemplated on what to do. Maybe give Severus some space and hope he came around? He would have to go and see him in a few days to retrieve his Wolfsbane Potion to offset the consequences of his werewolf tendencies. He looked into the mirror closer, noticing his own weary eyes from worry and the tears.

He smiled softly to himself and whispered, "The space between those tears is where I'll be waiting."

Turning around, he left the bathroom and heard something coming from the sitting room. He glanced and saw Severus emerging from the hearth. He stepped closer to him with only the towel covering his waist. He had his shirt and tie from last night in his hands and Remus noticed Severus' chest heaving up and down as his eyes looked on his bared chest. He looked up into his eyes quickly and approached Remus, "You forgot these last night."

Remus held out his hands to accept them with a soft smile, "Thank you, Severus. I could have gotten them later."

"I know. I just thought you might need them."

Remus nodded, "Well, I appreciate it. Are you sure there's nothing else you wanted?"

"No. Nothing," Severus replied as he looked up and down at the half naked man before him. He tried to compose himself at the sight before him. He shook his head and turned his back, "I'll be leaving now. Come to me tomorrow and I'll have your potion ready for you."

Remus threw the garments on the settee and reached an arm out and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder, "I'm sorry if I frightened you last night, Severus."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his head, "Werewolf. It's better to forget it happened."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I have no feelings for you."

"There is really no hope for you and I?"

"No, Remus. There isn't."

"The wicked lies you're telling won't keep you safe, or I, from pain."

"I'm not lying."

"The game you're playing here is twisted, Severus. I know you want this-whatever this is between us."

Severus turned around and bared his eyes into Remus, "The only thing between us-"

"Stop saying that same line over and over again. This is more than making sure I'm a good little werewolf and take my medicine. You know it and I know it. You just need to admit it. Why can't you trust me like I trust in you?"

"Because nothing good can come out of it, Remus. You'll get hurt or worse-"

"I've been hurt and I'm not afraid. You saved me from myself. You saved me from Filch. I saw that look in your eyes and I won't believe-I can't believe-that you don't love me. I won't accept that."

Severus stepped forward and got right into Remus' face, "You're not a bit afraid of me?"

Remus put a finger to the towel and allowed it to pool around his feet. He felt his heart beating, "No. You can't quit me. I've got all the time for you."

Severus eyed Remus looked up and down him. He closed his eyes tight as his heart warred with his inhibitions. Remus spoke softly, "I am falling for you, Severus. My feelings are real. I can admit it, you just need to admit it. I'll do anything you want of me."

"Anything?"

"As I told you last night, Severus. I'm yours. Trust me."

Severus stepped one foot closer to Remus and reached both his hands towards Remus' face. He cradled his cheeks and leaned forward. He kissed Remus' lips deeply and felt the werewolf going weak in his arms. He moved his fingers down Remus' neck and allowed them to dance down his exposed sides, making their way down to his backside. He held him close and let his heart win this war. Gripping his firm bottom, he kissed Remus harder and was met back with Lupin's tongue.

Severus forcefully moved forward and Remus fell onto the settee. He laid into the deep maroon cushions as Severus lowered himself on top of Remus and moved his hands from his bottom. He moved his hands all over Remus' flesh and groaned. He felt his throbbing member rubbing the confines of his trousers as he swayed his hips, pushing himself on Remus.

Remus' eyes flashed open and looked into Severus' eyes. The darker man didn't panic this time. He stared into the portals of the other man's soul and his breath was stolen. He whispered with his low, deep tone, "I have to have you right now."

Remus' own member was full erect and throbbing. The authority in Severus' voice drove him wild. He nodded as Severus moved off of him and wildly took off his own clothes. He threw them to the side and Remus turned over on his stomach and pushed his tight bottom up in the air. Severus placed both of his hands on the fleshy cheeks before him as he stood directly behind him. He ran his fingernails gently over his skin, sending goose bumps raising all over Remus' body. He rose his right hand up in the air and slapped his bottom firmly. Remus whispered out, "Oh gods, Severus. Please."

Severus smirked to himself and rose his hand back up in the air and let it fall back down. He wrapped his other hand around his own throbbing cock and began to stroke. He was fully erect and burned with complete desire. Remus whispered, "Top drawer- lubrication."

Severus reached forward and opened the drawer of the end table. He opened it quickly and rubbed it over his elongated cock. He dripped some on Remus' exposed bottom and reached a hand forward, rubbing it with his fingers between his cheeks. Remus moved up on his hands and knees, pushing his bottom up higher in the air. He felt Severus' finger at the entrance to his tight orifice and closed his eyes. He hadn't been penetrated there before and he felt his heart racing. He trusted Severus and that kept his apprehension at a standstill.

Severus put a calm hand on the small of Remus' back and pushed his finger inside him gently. He whispered, "Are you all right?"

Remus bit his lower lip and nodded, "Y-yes."

The sensation was mixed with pleasure and pain as Severus prepared him. He lowered his upper body and let his forehead rest on the settee's cushions. Severus pushed in a second finger, moving them in and out slowly. The pressure forced Remus' cock to throb even more but he kept his hands on the arm of the sofa. He whimpered meekly, "Please-please-oh Merlin, please-"

"What do you need, Remus?" Severus asked as he reached a hand back and let it fall on his bottom.

The sharp contact caused him to jolt forward, "I need-I need-oh gods, Severus-please."

Remus trembled under the power Severus had over him. He let his fingers dance over Remus bottom and reached his hand between his thighs. He gently stroked Remus balls and took his fingers out of his bottom. He spanked him softly as he teased the submissive man.

"Tell me what you want, Remus," he ordered as he spanked him a bit more forceful.

"I need you inside me, please. Severus-have mercy-please-"

Severus smiled and put his hands on Remus' hips as he took his place behind him. He moved his hand to his fully erect member and guided the tip to his bottom. He pushed the mushroom tip inside slowly and Remus' eyes opened wide. He gripped the arm and held on tight. Severus rose a finger and trailed it across Remus' back. He was enjoying the control he had over him, teasing him, and making him shudder underneath him.

He pushed in just a little more and controlled himself to take his sweet time, "Is this what you wanted?"

Remus nodded quickly, "Oh please-"

Severus pushed in a bit more as he kept his hands firmly on Remus' hips, causing him to whimper. He moved his hips back and forth, keeping his cock right where it was-barely inside Remus.

"Why must you torment me?"

"Well-you did say you had all the time for me," Severus smirked as he pushed in deeper without warning.

Remus' body was sent thrusting forward roughly at the Severus' strength. He slowly began to thrust Remus deeper. He lowered his head, black bangs covering his obsidian eyes, as he watched the tight muscles in Remus' back tensing at the movements he caused. He groaned louder as he planted one foot on the ground and rested his knee on the seat of the sofa.

Severus pulled out of Remus, enticing a whimper from him. With one swift motion, he pushed back in and growled, "You're mine."

Remus threw his head back and arched his neck as he took all of what Severus gave him. Remus' blood was coursing through him as passion overtook him. He pushed back on him, meeting his every move. Severus moved his hands from Remus' hips and placed his palms flat down on his back. Remus felt his fingernails moving from the base of his neck all the way to his backside.

Severus slowed down his pace and leaned over his back. He took a handful of Remus' hair and forced him to arch his neck to the side. He bit down on the nape and groaned as he erupted inside of Remus. Feeling Severus' essence inside of him and the bite, Remus moaned out loud.

"Severus! Oh my gods-"

Severus didn't say a word. He moved his hips faster as he pumped his seed into the werewolf-his werewolf. He was completely his now and he wouldn't ever let him go. As he released completely inside of him, he pulled out slowly and flipped Remus on his back.

He leaned down and kissed his chest softly and wrapped his hand around his cock. He nibbled on Remus' nipple as he stroked his lengthy cock in his grasp. He moved his lips closer to his ear and whispered, "Don't cum yet. Don't you dare."

Remus looked up at Severus with glazed eyes, his body spent and nodded. He took his grasp off the werewolf's penis and traced the outline. The switch in sensations sent small whimpers from Remus' throat. Severus moved between Remus' legs and leaned forward, blowing softly on his manhood. He ran his tongue over the shaft and wrapped his lips around him. He grazed his teeth ever so gently over the sensitive member. He sucked on him and moved his tongue around him. He pulled back off of him, knowing full well that the teasing was doing to Remus.

Remus elevated his hips, "More-I want more-"

"Obviously," Severus grinned evilly, "But do you deserve it?"

Remus panted as he nodded, "Please-"

Severus whispered softly, "Oh, but you look gorgeous when you beg."

Remus licked his dry lips, "You want me to beg? Please, Severus. Let me cum. Suck me, stroke me, I don't care what you do to me."

Severus arched a brow, "Interesting-" he noted as he ran his fingers across his cock. Then, Severus wrapped his fingers tight around him and began to quickly stroke his penis. He leaned up to Remus' mouth as he kept his hand moving up and down the shaft. He kissed him deeply, groaning as he pulled back.

"Cum for me, Remus. Cum for me now," Severus' voice was deeper than ever before.

Finally, Remus was sent into an orgasmic bliss like he had never experienced before. He held on tight to the cushions as his hips elevated higher, planting the soles of his feet on the settee.

He screamed out in absolute ecstasy, "Oh Severus! Ah!"

Severus grinned to himself as Remus came and came hard.

Lupin buckled on the couch. Severus looked down at his spent little werewolf and laid next to him. They curled up close to each other and closed their eyes. Severus felt Remus' legs wrapping around him. He reached a finger up to his face and brushed a long strand of light brown hair behind his ear. Caught up in the moment, he kissed Remus' closed eyelids lovingly.

"That was amazing, Severus."

Severus grinned as he ran his fingers through Remus' wild, damp hair. He couldn't really believe how submissive Remus truly was. He had his suspicions but now it was even more apparent. Severus found that interesting and very appealing to his dominant side.

"Thank you. Thank you for not making me wait too long," Remus added. Remus wanted to please Severus. He meant what he said to him-he would do anything for him. Severus making love to him-not a mere moment of lustful sexual exertion-was one of the best experiences he had ever had.

"My pleasure," Severus closed his eyes.

He kept his fingers moving through Remus' hair and sighed to himself. He tried to push back certain thoughts but what if this was too dangerous? He couldn't run from the fact that he loved Remus. He wouldn't trade what's been happening between them for anything. He looked at Remus' closed eyes and let a small smile creep at the corner of his lips.

In the short time he had interacted with Lupin, he did know one thing was for sure. The Werewolf that he was holding very close to his heart, both metaphorically and literally, was worth it.

TBC~

_**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this one and thanks to the new followers, favorites, comments, etc. I hope I made the love scene as tasteful as possible. I don't much like using the "f" word (I do swear heh) but I felt that this was more of an actual love scene. Which is why I said " not a mere moment of lustful sexual exertion"...yeah ...I'm a softy. Much love y'all. **_

_**Oh and if anyone has any ideas on what Hagrid can do to Filch...feel free to drop them off to me in a Review or Comment. Thanks so much again!**_


	17. Worth It

_**Worth It**_

_**Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers:**_

_**Remus' submissive nature is interesting to Severus. He still wonders if it's all worth taking the risks as he sets out to explore this side more. (And the Wolfsbane Potion still tastes dreadful.) **_

_**Hagrid also has a heart-to-heart with Filch. Does light shine over marble head?**_

_**Warnings: M/M Sex scene in this Chapter. Domination/submissive situations.**_

_**SS= Dominant. RL = Submissive.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **_

_**OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oo**_

Remus and Severus slept on the couch for the rest of the day and into the night. The last few weeks had been quite wearisome on the pair. It all led up to this moment. Severus opened his eyes as he laid on Lupin's settee and smiled as the lanky man was sound asleep curled close to him with his ear over his heart. The sound lulled Remus into an extreme sense of comfort. Before Snape left his quarters yesterday, he had laid out the ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion. Today he had to make sure that it was brewed by nightfall. Friday would come quickly and if Remus had any hopes of retaining his human mind, he would need to start taking the potion today. He sighed as he moved to rise from the very relaxing position and kissed Lupin's closed eyelids. Sliding out from under him, Severus tried to be as quiet as possible but Remus opened his eyes groggily.

"Leaving already?"

Severus stood up and started to gather his garments, "I'm afraid I have to, Remus. Someone's got to take their potion today. The moon is soon."

Remus stretched out and looked up at Severus as he dressed. Severus looked up and down the werewolf's lean body. He shook his head, "It should be ready around 3:00 this afternoon for you to come drink it. We can go somewhere special, if you want, for dinner afterwards if you'd like."

"Where would you take me?"

Severus shrugged, "That would be a surprise."

Severus walked over to Remus and smiled crookedly. He leaned down to the naked werewolf and brushed his fingertips over his scarred cheek. He moved his lips teasingly across Remus', sending chills throughout his body. He looked up at Severus glossy eyed and moaned. Severus stood up straight and started walking away from him. He heard Remus whisper softly, "Why must you torment me?"

Severus grinned, "Because I can." The Potions Master took a handful of powder and disappeared from Lupin's sight. He laid back in the sofa and groaned. The tender touch drove him wild and he felt lightheaded. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Such a beautiful torture.

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

Severus grabbed a piece of toast as he walked to his laboratory to begin brewing the potion so it would be ready for his werewolf. He smiled as the thought-Remus belonged to him. He knew it was a gamble but he couldn't resist any longer. He would do his best to control his emotions around others as he always had, but Remus had tore down most of his protective walls. They still had so much to go through, he knew that. But everyone has to start somewhere. Even former Death Eaters and spies deserved happiness, right? Severus smiled to himself as he worked vigilantly on the brew. Measuring the appropriate amounts and stirring ever so meticulously. He kept his sleeves rolled up as the heat could definitely rise and he had no fear of anyone seeing the mark on his forearm. He tried to pretend it didn't even exist.

He tilted his head to the side as he heard the familiar sound of someone flooing into his quarters. He sat the ladle down and started to push his sleeves back down-just in case. Turning his head to the door, he saw Remus standing in the threshold with a massive grin across his handsome features. A strand of his light brown hair highlighted with grey danced in front of his bright blue eyes as he met Severus' gaze.

"Hello," he greeted Severus.

Severus pushed his sleeves back up and nodded, "You're very early."

"I thought I'd come and see the Master at work, if that's all right?"

Severus arched a brow. _Master_? That had a nice ring to it he thought. He picked up his ladle again, "Of course. However, you touch one thing, I'll make sure you don't sit for a week." In order to make his point more than clear, he pointed the ladle at Remus sternly.

Remus nodded with a chuckle and went to the table to take a seat. He still felt the effects from last night and lowered himself on the stool gingerly. He watched as Severus moved with more grace than he'd ever seen around his ingredients and cauldron. He rested his elbows on the table and opened his mouth, "Sev-"

"Remus. Please. I'm not trying to be rude, surprising I know, but I need my full concentration on the Wolfsbane. You can watch but," Severus gave him a quick, uncompromising glance, "no talking."

Remus smiled with a brief nod and a very low whisper, "Of course." He watched Severus' expert fingers dashing in the ingredients and stirring the potion. He watched as his lips-enticing lips-counted the number of times he stirred the liquid. With his free hand, he pushed his dark locks behind his ear and had his full attention on the potion. He honestly didn't mind working on them. He felt this was one of the times he could truly be himself and do what he loved.

He had absolute control over the potion and watching him was like watching an orchestra being conducted to perform the most striking composition. Remus lowered his eyes for a moment as he entertained the thought-the realization-that Severus was doing this all for him. To make sure that he could be himself even in his most dark hour.

Severus turned the heat down and rested the ladle in its place on the table. He smiled as he watched the color turn the appropriate shade and nodded, "It should be ready shortly. It has to simmer for the appropriate time and then you can drink it."

"Thank you very much," Remus couldn't stop himself from a slight shudder as he remembered the taste.

"Your mouth expresses thanks while your body betrays your words."

"Oh, I am grateful," Remus blushed. "I just remember how it tastes. Still no hopes of making it a bit-sweeter?"

"I truly wish I could. However, it will render the potion useless which is not the desired outcome."

Remus nodded, "Strike true, Severus."

Severus turned around and smiled as he took the silver goblet in his hands. He put it on the table by the concoction and watched the bubbles form. Remus stood and walked closer to him. He rose a trembling hand and rested it on the other man's shoulder.

"It's mesmerizing how it blends together like it does...creating something powerful," Severus noted. He turned his head and looked into Remus' kind eyes. "I've always found it intriguing how you can take such diverse things and combine them in such a way-making something new. Taking already unique ingredients and making them into something more than they once were."

Remus arched his neck slightly, spellbound at Severus' smooth and silky tone. Severus turned his entire body to face him and reached his fingers up to his face, brushing his soft hair from his eyes. They still bore the dark circles but there was a glow to Remus. Blue eyes met the deep black ones and Severus continued, "It's thrilling how it happens. The way every part of it churns inside, the fire forcing it to combine, and then it slows down to a simmer as it finally becomes one. Isn't it?"

Remus' heart was fluttering beneath his chest and he lowered his head, he felt his body trembling. Severus spoke with such passion in his deep voice. Remus felt the fire between them as the Potions Master's fingers danced across his skin forcing him to experience various sensations all at once. He felt desired, wanted, submissive, and sexually aroused and he was sure his body would erupt from the way he trembled. Two seemingly different souls coming together-forming this unlikely union.

Severus pulled Remus in closer to him and planted his lips hungrily to Lupin's. He wrapped his fingers in the back of his wolf's hair and forced him to arch his neck to the side while his tongue explored his warm mouth. Severus smirked at the corner of his lip as Remus whimpered. He trailed his other hand down his chest and to his stomach until he finally reached Remus' throbbing member. He squeezed gently as he removed his lips from Remus. He opened his eyes and noticed Remus licking his lips. The taller man moaned while keeping his eyes closed. He tilted his werewolf's neck to the side a tad more. Remus moved his body however Severus' touch commanded.

Severus watched the throbbing vein under the skin covering Remus' neck. He licked his lips impatiently. Without warning, Severus bit down on Remus' flesh and squeezed his groin tighter. The lanky man held on to Severus' shoulders or else he would collapse. He could barely support himself as Severus sucked on his neck, marking his pale skin. He palmed the front of Remus' trousers as he relaxed his bite. Remus opened his eyes wide and gasped at the sudden sensations.

He whispered softly, "My Remus-my werewolf." He continued moving his hand over the front of Remus' trousers.

Remus couldn't speak. Severus had stolen his breath. He gracefully swayed his hips back and forth, meeting Severus' hand. He wrapped his long fingers around Severus' shoulders tighter and stared at him-pleading with him. He wanted to say he was his and take him anyway he wanted. Severus smirked at the squirming man. He didn't have to say a word. Severus knew what he craved. He was fully aware that Remus was his. The power he had over him was intoxicating for both men.

He released his grip on Remus and took a step back. Remus fell forward and placed both his hands on the laboratory table. He gulped as he bowed his head. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Severus stood behind the cauldron. He furrowed his brow and pouted.

"Se-Sev-?"

"Yes?"

Remus clenched his jaw and whimpered, "What-Why-?"

Severus smirked wickedly and looked at Remus who was now rendered speechless, "Don't worry. We'll finish later."

Remus looked up at the ceiling and tried to summon control, "You are a wicked Master."

"I know," Severus said as he checked on the potion to make sure it was satisfactory. He arched a brow at that word. It came up again. _Master_. He continued, "A few more hours until three and then you can drink your first dose."

"Giving me pleasure then pain," Remus said softly as he walked back to his chair and put his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't look like that, Lupin. I'll take care of what's mine."

Remus smiled and closed his eyes. The sense of ownership Severus was taking over him made him feel liberated and anxious.

#######

Finally the potion was ready and Severus offered the first goblet to Remus. He took it and nodded politely with a deep breath.

"Drink up and then we'll go eat."

Remus sighed and nodded. He put the potion to his lips and closed his eyes tight. He took his first taste of it and stopped. He shuddered, "That's disgusting."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Come on, now. I worked all morning on it and you will drink it."

Remus sighed and held the concoction back to his lips. With a swift motion, he drank it in one swallow and slammed the goblet down. He shuddered again and closed his eyes.

"I have to do that every day until Friday?"

"You remember how it works."

"I know-I was hoping that perhaps the rules changed."

Severus flicked his wand for a cleaning spell and then double checked the temperature on the cauldron. He rose a finger to Remus to motion him to follow, "Come."

Remus followed Severus out of the laboratory and to the sitting room. He wondered where they were going and rubbed his hands together.

"When we floo, I want you to say "Severus Snape's House"."

Remus nodded and tilted his head, "Where is your house?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooo**_

_**Hagrid's **_

The hot July sun beamed down on Filch as he worked hard in the stables. He had only been here for a few days but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold out with this much longer. He was constantly trying to figure out where the Thestral were. The Hippogriffs were not allowing him to step near them so he could feed them dead ferrets. To say the least, nothing was cooperating with him at all. Hagrid had come down to check on him but didn't really say anything to him. He only commanded him where to clean, how to clean it, and when he could come to retrieve his meals. He wasn't allowed inside Hagrid's hut. He looked down at Mrs. Norris with a heavy heart, "We're only existing now."

She curled up on his lap as he sat on a tree stump to catch his breath. He had been pulling weeds in Hagrid's garden for hours now. He started to question whether or not what he did was right to the boy. He felt he deserved all he got but Dumbledore and the others didn't hold the same idea. Maybe it was the summer heat that made him slightly regretful in his actions.

Hagrid looked through the window as he sipped on his drink, "Get back to work, Filch!"

Argus cringed and narrowed his eyes. He would usually snap back but he thought better of it. He nodded and rose to his feet to get back to work. He had quite a few weeds to finish pulling. Filch dropped to his hands and knees in order to grab the weeds from the garden.

A large shadow was cast down upon him and he heard the booming voice of Hagrid again, "You're doing it completely wrong there, Filch. Don't you even know how to pull a weed? You're throwing it in the rows. You're pulling them half out. You have to get a good grip and yank it."

Filch rose to sit on the back of his legs and stayed kneeling, "Is there anything I can do right?"

"You can be a right mean bastard."

Filch quirked an eyebrow, "How am I mean?"

"You went off and whipped the fire out of Lupin and you're mean to everyone else."

"Why does everyone take up for those pesky kids? That boy-"

"Let me ask you something, Filch. When you whipped him, the first time. Why?"

"He was out past curfew and I had to oversee his detention."

"And how did you come to the point where he should be whipped?"

Filch squinted his eyes and thought for a moment. He remembered wanting Lupin to wash the floors and he was doing it. He was doing it poorly-well in his opinion.

"He was supposed to wash the floors but he missed spots."

"Was he trying? What else do you remember?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Because Remus thought you deserved a second chance and I don't want to see his good nature go to waste."

Filch sighed, "He was trying I guess. When I went to get him he said he was anyways. "

"And what did he look like when you told him it wasn't good enough?"

Filch closed his eyes and dropped his head, "He looked scared, he did. I yanked him up by the back of his neck and threw him over that horse you saw in my dungeon."

Hagrid nodded, "Did he damage the floor? Was it washed good enough in reality?"

Filch rose a hand up to his hand, "It's possible. Hell, I don't know."

"Can you imagine how he felt? Working hard to please and being punished for it instead?"

"I never saw it that way. He's always been a miserable brat and had things go his way. He thinks he owns-"

"Filch, listen and think. Do you honestly believe Remus Lupin has it easy?"

"He got to go to school here, I didn't."

"You _got_ to be a staff member here. If you remember, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore Lupin would've never gotten to come here. Werewolves aren't looked upon well. He was a young boy when he got bit. Think it was easy for him? And for your information, Filch. Remus is a man now and not a boy."

Filch's head was starting to hurt with Hagrid's attempt at a heart to heart. He rose a hand up to his wrinkled face and sneered. He leaned over and grabbed a weed in his hand to pull it out. Hagrid's voice boomed again, "Boy! You're not doing it right at all!"

Filch started to lose his temper and stood up with the weed in his hand, "I've done all you ask of me, Hagrid. I'm doing the best I can! And I'm not a boy! I'm a grown man!"

Hagrid nodded and looked down at the smaller man, "It hurts, doesn't it? Being told that your best ain't good enough? Being humiliated and called a boy when you're well past those years?"

Hagrid turned around and walked away to leave Filch to his work and thoughts. Filch looked over at Mrs. Norris and tilted his head. She mewed at him and laid on her back. He felt his lower lip tremble as he held the fully pulled weed tightly in his hand.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo **_

_**Spinner's End**_

Remus and Severus stepped into the home at Spinner's End. Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around curiously. He had never been to Severus' house before. He didn't even know he had a home of his own. He noted how everything was spotless and well placed. The sitting room was enormous and had a giant green settee with other fine pieces of furnishings. The portraits around the room were to his taste. He appreciated portrait paintings and the frames they were in shined their silver tint with an eloquent design.

The house was not huge but it was more than enough room for someone to live in from what he could tell. He looked down the hallway and noticed the entrance to the kitchen. Upstairs were surely the bedrooms and he noticed a door to the side. He assumed it was to a basement or cellar of some sort.

Severus' deep voice broke him out of his curiosity, "Welcome to my home at Spinner's End."

"You've a lovely home, Severus."

"It's quaint and enough for me. My parent's left it to me and I reside here during holidays. I redecorated it when they-well."

"You've done a marvelous job. It's very nice but I never knew you-"

"Did you assume I stay at Hogwarts year round?"

"Well, you are rather a hard man to figure out."

Severus smiled crookedly, "I prefer it that way."

Remus nodded politely and stayed where he was. He wasn't sure if he should wander about or not.

"Feel free to move forward, Lupin. I will open my network for you to floo from your cottage. You're welcome here."

"Thank you very much."

Remus took a step forward and walked around the house. Severus turned heel to go down the hall towards the kitchen and Remus followed him. As they entered, Severus motioned towards the table, "Please, have a seat. I will make us a late lunch or early dinner. Whichever way you wish to think of it."

"I can start on the tea if you want."

"If you want, that's fine. The kettle is in located in that far cabinet and the tea is above it on the next shelf."

Remus walked over to where Severus pointed and gathered what he needed. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove top. "Where are the cups?"

Severus pointed to his left and Remus nodded, "Thank you."

Severus rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out sandwich meats as well as strawberries and some grapes to go with them. He made two plates full and sat them at the table. Remus was finishing up the tea and poured the refreshing liquid into the cups. He held them in his slightly trembling hands as he joined Severus at the table. Severus smiled warmly as he accepted his tea.

"It's nice to be alone with you. We make an excellent team," Remus started. "The food looks delicious."

"Hopefully it will offset the taste of the Wolfsbane."

Remus chuckled softly, "I would hope so. I'm honored you would have me here."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Remus shrugged, "No reason."

Severus smiled as he watched the lanky man eat his sandwich and fruits. Remus truly needed to eat more. He hoped that this moment would last forever. He furrowed his brow for a moment at the thought that this might all be some sort of dream. A shoddier thought was that all of this would be ripped from him. He put down his tea cup and shook the thought away. He wanted to enjoy this newfound relationship. He leaned back as he finished his plate and watched Remus. He observed the way the muscles in his cheeks moved as he chewed, the way his hair fell over his eyes, and his upright posture. The patchwork garments he had on didn't do him justice. He deserved so much more. Remus looked up at him and winked.

"You know, Severus. If you take a picture, it'll last longer."

Severus shook his head to break out of his trance, "I don't have a camera here. However, I have you right where I want you."

Remus pushed his plate away and put his tea to his lips, "Fancy that. I'm where I want to be, too. What are you thinking about?"

Severus relaxed, "Honestly?"

Remus nodded, "Of course."

"I am hoping this isn't a dream. I'm also afraid."

"Afraid? Did I do-"

"No, you ridiculous wolf. You did nothing wrong."

"Sorry. I just mean-have I frightened you?"

Severus shook his head, "Let me explain before you endeavor to make any additional fruitless predictions."

Remus nodded and Severus continued, "I have rare happy moments in my life. I'm afraid that the ones I have, as proven in the past, will be stolen from me."

"And I'm a happy moment?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Well, a few months ago you couldn't wait to hex me if you were given the chance."

"People change, as you very well know."

"That they do. But, Severus. I assure you that this is no dream. I'm not going to leave you. Providing I have any say in the matter. I love and look forward to every moment I can spend with you."

"Will it last?"

"Well, I am worse at foretelling the future than Trelawney is, as I demonstrated just moments ago. So, I can't answer that. I can tell you that I sincerely hope it will."

"Do you think it's worth it?"

"Without a question, I do believe we are worth it."

"How can you be sure?"

Remus smiled at Severus and lowered his eyes. He swirled his tea in his cup and spoke softly, "Because the road to get where we are right now has been very rough and very bumpy. From past experiences, I've learned that if something is easily attainable, it is rarely worth it. Things worthwhile take a lot of work, you see? It wasn't easy to get to where we are right now which leads me to believe that it is more than worth it."

Severus rested his chin on the back of his hand and stared deeply into Remus' eyes. The words he spoke were more than precise and rational. Remus leaned forward and outstretched his hand to Severus with a charming smile. Severus reached out and held his hand. Severus looked at the faint, pink marks all over Remus' forearms and Remus looked at Severus' dark mark. Remus touched his marks, then Severus', and looked into his eyes once more.

"These are the nothing more than marks of our past."

Severus whispered silkily, "Two very different things-coming together-in order to make something new."

Remus nodded, "Precisely."

"I've noticed something in you I never realized before."

"What's that, Severus?"

"How submissive you are. You seem to be very-"

Remus blushed, "You noticed have you?"

"Well, it was rather hard to miss."

"I hope that doesn't upset you or-"

Severus shook his head and wrapped his fingers around Remus' hand, "Not at all. I take pleasure in it."

Remus' pulse was quickening as his deepest desires were being spoken, "You do?"

Severus nodded his head, "The amount of trust you have in me is breathtaking."

Severus stood and kept his hand in _his_ Remus'. He pulled on him gently as he led him upstairs and into his bedroom. Remus didn't question him and followed quietly. Remus looked around the bedroom at the emerald green silk sheets and comforter on the four poster bed. The silver curtains trimmed with black around it flowed gently in the breeze from the opened windows. The smell of summer entered his nose. He stood at the foot of Severus' bed and held on to his hand tight. Remus' hand shook slightly from his nerves.

Severus stood in front of Remus and released his hand. He moved them upwards and unbuttoned Remus' shirt. The werewolf moved his fingers to the button of his trousers but Severus slapped the hand away.

"Stand still and don't move. I told you, I take care of what's mine."

Remus felt every inch of his skin tingle at his tone-so domineering. He stood motionless as Severus slid his shirt and tie off his upper torso. He was sure that Severus could hear his heart thumping. The same fingers that hours before toiled over his potion were now brushing over his skin. Severus noted the perked nipples of his werewolf and put both his hands flat on his chest. He applied a bit of pressure between the thumb and pointer finger on each. Remus closed his mouth tight and clenched his jaw. He kept his hands to his sides and arched his neck. Severus squeezed a little more and Remus breathed out when he released his right nipple. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and lightly kissed over it while working his left nipple between his fingertips.

His knees were weakened as he struggled to stand straight to his full frame. Severus pulled back and smirked at the younger man's discomfort. He looked into his eyes-knowing Remus was trying to please him. He stepped closer and reached his hands down to Remus' belt to unfasten it. He unbuttoned his trousers and slide them off his slender hips, "Step out of them, Remus."

He obeyed and stood naked, trembling at the sudden cool breeze. Severus still hadn't removed one shred of his own garments which made Remus feel even more defenseless. Severus stood up straight as he threw Lupin's clothes to the side and looked him in the eye. When he closed his own, he heard Severus' stern voice, "Keep them open."

Remus had no choice but to obey. Severus reached his hand down and cupped Remus' balls, holding them confidently. Remus bent his knees and a small groan escaped his lips. He felt Severus' hand moving towards his very erect member and trembled as he began stroking him. Remus looked towards the ceiling and mumbled, "Oh, Merlin-please-"

"What is your fascination with Merlin? Hands behind your back."

He held his hands behind his back and looked at him pleadingly. He was answered back with an evil smile from his tormentor. Oh, why did Severus love to torture him so?

"Don't want to answer?"

"I-I-I-Sev-" he breathed out as he intertwined his fingers. He rested his hands on the small of his back and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Severus released his penis and walked behind Remus, putting a finger at the top of his back. He trailed up and down his spine. He delighted at the small goose bumps forming on the exposed skin. Remus lowered his head and allowed his eyes to close. Severus raised a hand up and then smacked his backside hard, "I said. Keep them open, Remus."

He jerked his head up and flashed his eyes open. "Sorry," he wondered how he even knew. He wasn't in front of him.

He stopped just as quick as he started and walked to his nightstand. He retrieved a special gift for Remus from the top drawer. He smiled at the small device he held in his hand and walked to the front of Remus. He knelt before the werewolf and slipped something on him.

Remus tried to look down but was reprimanded, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Bad boy. Keep your eyes up."

Severus ensured that Remus obeyed by reaching around him and slapping his backside sharply. Remus flinched at the sudden slap and the word _boy_. He looked to the ceiling and threw out his uncertainties. This was _his_ Severus. He loved him and cared for him. He didn't call him boy to humiliate and degrade him. He trusted him. He could do anything he wanted to him.

"So that we're clear. I can do anything I want to you?"

"Yes."

"You will submit to my every command, yes?"

Remus licked his lips and looked forward, resisting the temptation to lower his eyes, "Yes."

"Would you say I'm your Master in a sense?"

Remus slowly nodded, "You could say that."

"I did say that. Would you call me that?"

"Yes. Yes, Master."

"Very good."

Severus smiled softly and placed the cock ring at the base of Remus' penis. He wanted to enjoy him for as long as he possibly could. He stood back to his full height. He directed Remus to kneel in the center of the bed. He stood at the left side of the bed and looked at the kneeling form. Severus was doing all he could to control himself from ravaging him.

"I want you to stay on all fours and push your bottom up in the air for me. You may rest on your elbows."

Remus obeyed his... _Master_? The werewolf felt even more aroused by this title. He lowered himself to his elbows and spread his thighs apart. He pushed his bottom up high in the air. He was intent on pleasing his Master.

"Excellent. Good boy," Severus encouraged as Remus took his position. Severus took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He kicked off his boots and placed his fingers on his thin belt's buckle.

"Look at me, Remus."

Remus turned his gaze towards him and breathed in as he watched Severus unbuckle his belt, sliding it through the loops. He wondered for a moment if he was going to whip him. He could if he wanted. He had disobeyed him and maybe it was deserved. His heart raced. He held a tinge of worry in his eyes. He slid his trousers off his hips and Remus saw him free his penis. He gulped at the length. Severus licked his lips as he kept his eyes on his lover, "You said I should take my time yesterday, correct?"

Remus nodded hesitantly, "Yes, Master-do whatever you desire." He breathed out in relief when he realized he didn't have a whipping coming.

Severus climbed onto the bed behind Remus and rested his hands on his hips. The sound of Remus' voice calling him Master made his need grow. He said the appropriate spell and lubricated his throbbing manhood as well as Remus awaiting orifice. He raised a hand and motioned for the small butt plug to elevate into air towards him. He caught it and pressed it slowly at the entrance. He moved in and out, listening to Remus' whimpers and moans. As he pushed it deeper, he left it in place and put both of his hands on the firm backside on display for him.

He squeezed Remus' bottom and whispered, "Don't let it fall out, boy. If you do, there will be consequences."

Remus nodded and lowered his upper body on the bed to rest his forehead on the pillow, "Yes, Master."

The next sensation he felt was Severus spanking him from behind with one hand and his other hand grasping his balls. He wasn't rough with him in the slightest. On the contrary, Severus' hand felt wonderful as it contacted him again and again. The caress of his hand to his very exposed genitals caused him to quiver in bliss. He arched his neck to the side, holding on to the pillows tight.

Severus was unwavering in the velocity of the slaps to his bottom. He was sure to heed his Master's command to not let the plug slip from him. In order to obey him, he resisted the urge to clench since the device forced him to keep his cheeks relaxed. He knew if the ring wasn't securely attached, he would have exploded long ago.

Severus stopped slapping. He put one hand on the small of his back and his other fingers to the plug. He pulled it out gently and smiled at the gasp escaping Remus' mouth. He traced his fingertip up and down the middle of Remus' crimson globes. Severus thought _No, my bottom_. He saw a very evident handprint that established this. He spread his knees as he rose up and held his cock in his hand. He stroked himself as he took position. He rested the bulbous tip at the entrance. He held the head of his cock there for a few moments knowing that the anticipation was driving his wolf wild. Remus held on tight to the green comforter and tensed his biceps. He wanted to feel him inside him so bad he softly moaned and wiggled his hips. He felt the tip. He wanted him so bad. Why was he punishing him so much?

Finally, he pushed in carefully as he held on to Remus. He moved his cock in deeper and deeper as he started to thrust gently. When he had fully entered him, he stopped moving his hips and controlled himself. He put his hands under Remus' pelvis and directed him to rise even higher. Severus gazed down at the perfectly position bottom in his arms. He held him as he pulled all the way out and then thrust in again. Remus grunted at the sudden force and kept his hold on the pillow. Severus took his right hand to Remus' throbbing shaft and began to stroke him as he continued to claim his werewolf. He felt so good wrapped around him and Severus didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself.

Remus wanted to release. The need was almost painful as he took everything his Master gave him. He felt Severus' hand pumping his aching member and his pelvis slapping against his taut buttocks. He felt a tear roll down his cheek from the pain of not being able to release while he shivered from the pleasure he was bringing to him. He bit his lower lip as he moaned into his Master's pillow and stretched his arms out to clutch the edges of the bed. He held on tight as Severus took him.

Severus moved his hands out from under Remus and rested his hands on his cheeks. He squeezed them firmly in his hand as Remus moved up more to his knees. Severus bit his lower lip as he pumped him harder and pushed down on the fleshy orbs. The grunts and whimpers from his werewolf nearly led him to climax. He wasn't ready yet and he lowered his head, dark bangs touching the tip of his nose.

Severus calmed down his movements as he stopped suddenly. He leaned forward and rested on top of Remus' back, kissing him between his shoulder blades. He breathed in his scent-chocolate and the wonderful cologne he wore mixed with anticipation and desire. He wanted to look into his eyes when he reached his peak. He kissed the nape of his neck and whispered, "Roll over on your back for me." That voice-just by his voice alone he could release.

Remus did as he was told. He raised his legs up in the air. Severus took his long limbs and placed them at the bend on his shoulders. He reentered him quickly and moved his hips steadily, pushing deeper inside. He kept his eyes locked with the deep blue ones as Severus drove himself deeper to the edge. He watched as Remus' face softened. Such an expressive and stunning man. _He was his. His man. His wolf. His lover. His boy. His everything. _Remus arched his neck and rose his hands above his head. Remus pushed the palms of his hands on the headboard and rose his hips up higher. The way Remus was responding to him sent him into climax. He growled ferociously as he released. Severus watched him as he kept his gaze and opened his mouth-every emotion escaped from his lips as he writhed underneath Severus.

He felt his Master lean forward and wrap his hand around his wrist as he continued to pump faster. Remus' bottom was sent higher from Severus' hips moving at such an immense velocity. Severus took his other hand and held him down firmly and rose to his tiptoes. He looked down at Remus as he filled him with his essence. Severus' tone was a low rumble, "You feel so good."

Remus couldn't say a world. He never fathomed that Severus was this strong. He laid trembling under him. He closed his eyes when Severus leaned forward, kissing him passionately as he collapsed on top of him. He ran his fingertips through his long, dark locks. His wolf was drained but Severus wasn't finished with him.

He felt the Potions Master slide between his legs and taking his hardened cock in his mouth. His cock's head had reached the back of Severus' throat and his entire body tensed. He opened his eyes as he struggled for breath. He wrapped his fingers around the blanket and elevated his hips. He would give anything to be able to release.

"Oh, M-Ma-Master! Please, please have mercy," Remus was openly weeping. It felt so good but he was going mad.

Severus sucked harder and deeper as he wrapped his hand around Remus. He rose his other hand to the cock ring to finally free Remus from his binds. He cupped his balls and massaged them tenderly as he ordered, "Cum for me. Cum now."

Remus didn't hesitate and in no time, he finally released inside Severus' mouth. He allowed his hands to naturally go to Severus' hair and held on tight. He didn't think he would ever stop as he exploded and his whole body started to quake. Severus looked up at his spent lover and wiped the residue off the corner of his mouth. He crawled up to him and laid on his back while pulling his dampened hair from his eyes.

Remus automatically curled up close to him and laid his head on his chest as he did the night before. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't form words. He wrapped his legs around Severus-his Master-and closed his eyes as Severus pulled him closer. He inhaled as his Master's lips kissed the top of his head. He couldn't remember a time he had been so depleted but happy.

Severus ran his fingers through Remus' hair and attempted to control his pulse. He had never made love to anyone like that before in his life. He loved the way Remus trusted him. The way he looked at him. Obeying his every command. No one ever had such unconditional feelings for him before. He wasn't accustomed to being so sentimental but the more time he spent with Remus, the more he was changing.

He rose his arm up to his eyes and remembered the slight sting the mark could produce. He bit his lip. He knew things were about to change and he hoped that when the time comes, he'll be able to block these moments away from the Dark Lord. He didn't want to put Remus in harm's way. He loved him too much.

He gazed at the werewolf. He was more than a werewolf. He was precious to him. The submission that he showed him meant so much to him and he valued it. In truth, it had to be one of the most important gifts anyone has ever given him. He didn't get many gifts-really none-but he took care of what was his.

He reached down to steal another kiss, "Remus?"

He didn't open his eyes but curled in closer, "Yeah?"

"I do love you, you know?"

Remus nodded and smiled, "I know. I love you, too. You're evil though."

Severus smiled softly, "Oh?"

"I was about to die."

Severus shook his head and reached his hand down to rub the exhausted man's back, "I'd never let that happen."

Remus raised his head and rested his chin on Severus' chest. He looked him in the eye with a mischievous smile, "Really, now?"

Severus nodded, "I value you above all else. I take care of what belongs to me."

Remus felt a pang in his heart and swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say anything. Severus stared into his eyes, almost as if he we were reading his mind. No, he wasn't performing Occlumency on him. He could read it in those expressive eyes. How he loved those eyes.

He knew whatever happened in the past was in the past and he had misjudged his werewolf-well, in some areas. He wasn't completely innocent.

In any case, it was a hard, bumpy road but it was worth it. For now, that look in Remus' eyes was good enough for Severus. More than enough.

**TBC~**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooo**_

_**A/N: This is definitely the longest chapter of this little series thus far. A lot to say, I reckon. Again, I didn't want to write this all smutty but tried to make it true to a Dom/sub relationship as well as holding to their personalities. Quite a challenge, eh? **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and everything. I know this isn't everyone's cup o' tea. But for those who are enjoying it, I will update soon :-)**_


	18. Face From The Past

_**Face from the Past**_

_**Severus comes to Remus with another offer. Hagrid's still trying to get through Filch's thick skull. While out shopping, Remus is face to face with someone from the past. **_

_**Warnings: A few kisses shared between Remus and Severus. Threat of a spanking and testing of the waters with the Domination/submission relationship. **_

_**Disclaimers: You know the drill, I don't own them..I just play around with the characters for awhile. No monies earned from it. They belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**OOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**_

Severus stretched in his bed when the morning arrived and kept his eyes closed. He was facing towards the window on his side, eyes still closed. He pulled the comforter over his shoulders and slowly started to awaken. He felt relaxed and turned over to look at Remus. He arched a brow when he wasn't next to him. Rising out of bed, he grabbed his black robe and started to the bathroom but didn't find him there. As he made his way downstairs, he heard rustling in the kitchen. He grinned as he walked slowly, softly into the room and saw Remus' back turned to him. He had slipped on a pair of Severus' deep green sleeping pants and was cooking them breakfast. Severus breathed in through his nostrils and kept his lips firmly together. He gazed at Remus' bared back and with a frown. The marks were healed but the evidence was still there. He left his initial want of scaring him to the side and reached forward touching his shoulder gently.

Remus tensed for a moment but relaxed at Severus' voice, "Good morning. You're up early."

Remus smiled as scrambled the eggs, "I had a nagging in my stomach. Thought I'd start this and didn't want to disturb you."

"That was kind of you. I like mine with cheese in them," Severus gave him a quick kiss at the nape of his bared neck.

"Your wish is my command, Master," Remus smirked and turned his head to stick his tongue out at Severus playfully.

"Oh, so you're going to be a cheeky brat this morning," he raised his hand and smacked his bottom teasingly. Remus yelped a bit and wiggled his bottom.

"Maybe a little," he tossed in a few bits of cheese with the eggs. "I like mine with cheese, too."

Severus turned around and took out two coffee mugs, filling them both. He sat them at their places on the table and took a seat while Lupin finished his task. He arranged the plates with equal amounts of eggs, toast, and bacon and served them. Severus couldn't help but grin as he watched Remus lower himself in his chair gingerly.

"A bit tender, are we?"

Remus blushed as he grabbed his fork, "I wouldn't know why."

"I like you in my sleeping attire. Thank you for cooking, it looks wonderful."

"Thank you and my pleasure. I actually enjoy it. Fun fact about Remus Lupin, huh?'"

"Well, you do it well. After we've finished, I'd like to take you to the shops this morning before we go to the lab so you can drink your next dose of the potion."

"I can hardly wait to taste it again. And shopping? Anything in particular?"

"I have to restock my kitchen and make a few other stops in which you will find out later."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "What sort of stops?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Remus. You'll find out."

Remus nodded and lowered his eyes, "All right."

As he sipped his cup of coffee, he couldn't help but leer at Lupin. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk about last night, Remus."

He felt his cheeks becoming more flushed and gazed up at Severus, "Yes? It was breathtaking."

"I agree. I am very pleased at how you complied to refer to me as your Master."

Remus smirked and winked mischievously, "Yes, Master."

"I have a proposition to make with you, boy," Severus returned Remus' attempt of cheekiness in kind.

Remus squirmed in his chair and inhaled, "Oh?"

"It seems you have no employment after searching with no success."

Remus sipped his coffee and nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Would you be willing to move in here and become a sort of caretaker? Of course, I would make certain all of your needs are taken care of."

"You would want me to reside here?"

Severus nodded, "I would."

"What if you have any questionable guests?"

"I will deal with them accordingly. You would have no fear of that. Furthermore, I rarely have guests. They don't come here often unless I summon them or they give me advanced notice," Severus smiled as he knew Remus' worry of Lucius or any other death eaters.

"Why?" Remus whispered.

"You need employment. I enjoy your company and I want you."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"As you said yesterday, we won't know for sure but we can try."

Remus took in a deep breath as he contemplated the offer. He sat up straight and winced at the discomfort in his body. He arched an eyebrow and looked into Severus' eyes, "We could try it for awhile. If it works out, then that would be wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Now, I'm going to shower and get ready to go to the shops. After you tend the dishes, you should also ready yourself."

Remus nodded, "All right."

Severus arched a brow and cleared his throat, coaxing Remus.

"I mean. Yes, Master."

Severus stood and leaned to give Remus a kiss, "Good boy." The dark haired man turned and grinned to himself. He could get used to this.

######

Remus finished the dishes and put everything away. He walked back up the stairs to Severus' bedroom and heard the shower running in the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he slipped the sleeping bottoms off of his thin frame and padded into the shower to join him. He entered the shower and Severus' eyes were closed with soap running off of him. He cleared his throat and Severus said, "Decided to join me?"

"I need to shower, too. Who knew, you do wash your hair?" Remus chuckled.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at him sternly, "You're in a mood today, brat."

"I'm just teasing," Remus leaned forward and gave him a kiss under the shower stream. Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and grinned, "Oh, I can be a tease myself. Need a reminder?"

Severus lowered his hand and grasped Remus' wet backside firmly. Remus lowered his head onto Severus' chest and swallowed hard as the water cascaded around his body, "No, Master." Severus tapped his bottom a few times before delivering a firm swat.

"It seems you need a reminder, boy."

Severus turned Remus around and whispered in his ear, "Hands on the wall and stick your arse out under the shower stream."

The werewolf did as he was told and took his position. Severus reached in front of Severus' eyes and grabbed the bathbrush hanging from the shower's head. Remus' heart was racing when he felt Severus laying the brush on his vulnerable, damp bottom. He ran the it over him slowly and tapped his tight bottom.

"You've been rather naughty today and it's not even ten yet. Maybe I should give your memory a prompt of what happens when you're overconfident?"

Remus lowered his head and felt his bottom trembling. He kept his hands on the shower wall, "If you wish, Master."

"Good answer," Severus gave him a few more taps with the brush and grinned. "Are you ready?"

Remus nodded and braced himself.

He raised the brush up and gave him one sharp smack to his left cheek. He hung the bath brush back in place with a grin. He took the bar of soap and washed Remus' back gently. He moved his hands gently over his back, noting the scars that were still there. Remus bowed his head between his arms as Severus washed his back and smiled. His heart race slowed down as he realized Severus was merely teasing him with a spanking. He arched his neck, enjoying the gentle touch.

Remus opened his eyes and groaned, "You really enjoy that too much. Messing with my head."

Severus pulled Remus back around and winked, "Yes, I do."

He started rinsing himself off and they kissed under the shower. Severus leaned over after they broke the kiss to turn the water faucet off.

Remus pouted and sighed, "You're far too much in my mind, Severus."

"And there is a problem with this?"

"Not at all."

######

Hagrid bellowed, "Filch! Get to my hut now!"

Argus Filch, former caretaker and now stable boy/servant to Rubeus Hagrid, grumbled as he walked the pathway to Hagrid's cabin. He had spent all weekend doing his bidding and being told it wasn't good enough. He didn't pull the weeds right. He forgot to take the Thestrals out for their walk. He angered one too many Hippogriffs. The ferrets weren't prepared correctly at all. _What the hell did he expect? I was doing my best! _He looked at Mrs. Norris and scowled, "If this was how that boy felt, then I can-"

He caught himself and felt his face flush. "Never mind," he grumbled as he stood at the window of Hagrid's home.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come in here and make me my breakfast. I want eggs and a big slab of bacon. You better cook them just right. I want the eggs scrambled and the bacon not too crispy and not too flimsy. Get to it!"

Filch stomped into the hut and started to prepare everything on the stove to do as he was told. He reached for the eggs and cracked them in the frying pan and took out the bacon to start on that after he prepared the eggs. He tensed at Hagrid's voice, "You never cook the bacon last! It'll make the eggs cold!"

Filch tilted his head and set his jaw, "Sorry, Hagrid."

He put the eggs to the side to start on those afterwards and concentrated on cooking the bacon instead. He placed them in the pan and got the plates ready. The bacon started sizzling and the smell sent Mrs. Norris' senses into action. She ran her body over his leg as he poked at it. He took out the slices that were ready and broke off a piece to feed her. He leaned down to offer it to her, "What are you doing, Filch?"

"She's hungry!"

"Well, she can eat after us if there's any left. If not-"

"She needs food, too."

"And why is that?"

"She's a living creature."

"And that means what exactly to you? Seems to me, a certain man was under your care and he was left underfed."

Filch growled and put the bacon back on the plate. He finished up the eggs and kept his back to Hagrid. The giant smiled to himself for a moment.

"You can give her some, Filch."

"Thank you," he leaned down and offered the strip of bacon to Mrs. Norris. He then sat Hagrid's plate down before him and sighed, "Is there anything else?"

"You can make yourself a plate, Filch and join me."

Filch looked at him curiously and nodded. After preparing himself a plate, he sat down in front of the giant.

"I mean, eat on the floor."

"Oh."

Filch sat down on the rug and looked up at Hagrid as he ate a proper hot meal for the first time in a week. He felt obliged even though he had to sit on the floor. He stabbed at his food as he thought of his current situation. He felt like an animal. He frowned as he chewed slowly.

"Hagrid?"

"Yes, Filch?"

"Yesterday, you asked me a lot of things about that bo-I mean, Remus."

"I did."

"What did you mean when you said he didn't have it easy?"

"Just that, Argus. He doesn't."

"Ain't he privileged? He's got that cocky smile on his face all the time and he ran with those other two-Black and Potter."

"He isn't. And those were his friends. You can't judge someone by a glance from time to time, you know."

"How can he not be well off? The suit he had on-well, that day. It wasn't even ragged."

"It was his only good suit, Filch."

"Oh?"

"Remus is one of the best people I know, Argus. He smiles like that to be kind. Most of the time, he wears worn out clothes and he helps people as he can. He gets a lot of prejudice against him for being a werewolf."

"I didn't know that."

"If you'd ask more and assume less, you would."

"How do you know he's such a good person?"

"You're not in prison, are you?"

Filch swallowed hard and looked towards the floor. He reached a hand over to Mrs. Norris as she came to sit by him.

"Clean up here. I have to tend to some things in the Forbidden Forest and do my own chores. You make sure the stables are clean and get to work on repairing the carriages. They have to be in tip top shape for the students next month."

Filch nodded and not a hint of spite in his voice, "All right."

######

The summer day was beautiful as they walked through Diagon Alley. Severus didn't want to bring too much attention to themselves as they walked together. He walked into the clothing shop with Remus and they were greeted by a short, elderly shopkeeper. He was balding on the top but salt and pepper hair was neatly combed behind his ears. He adjusted his glasses as he ran his finger over the measuring tape around his neck. He smiled up at Remus and Severus kept the stoic expression on his face that always wore.

"How may I help you gentleman?"

Remus smiled politely to the man and Severus answered, "I would appreciate it if you could fit my colleague with two new suits to his liking as well as new shoes. He will need new robes as well, both formal and informal."

Remus arched a brow and leaned over to Severus' ear, "Severus. I don't need much."

He raised his hand, "Remus. I would suggest that you let me handle the discussion."

Remus blushed and nodded, "Sorry."

"As I was saying, will it take long to accomplish this task?"

"I can get him most of the items but I will have to specially make the others. I can take the measurements and have the rest ready by the end of the week."

"That is no trouble. I will pick them up Friday."

"I just need to take a few minutes and obtain his measurements."

"Meet me at the supply store at the North end of town, Remus, after you have finished here," Severus instructed him as he handed him a bag of gold.

Snape nodded to him and turned to leave the shopkeeper to his work. Remus stood and held his arms out and sighed. He didn't think he was worth all of this trouble. He didn't need so many new clothes. The ones he had were fine, just slightly worn. He clenched his jaw and thought it better not to create a scene with Severus. He was uneasy as it was of being out in public. Many knew what he was now and he found it harder to hide his true self from the wizarding world. Rumors spread fast. He closed his eyes and became lost in his own thoughts as he let the tailor direct his movements to measure him correctly. After he was finished, he smiled to the man and thanked him.

"And who's name should I put these under?"

Remus bit his lower lip and thought it best not to disclose his own name, "Severus. Severus Snape."

He handed him a few pieces he had on hand and the shoes in a bag. Remus handed him the funds that Severus had left with him and nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you for your business."

He walked towards the North end and held the bag in his hand tight. He felt his hand trembling as a few people glared at him and the whispers weren't really whispers at all. He kept his eyes to the ground as he heard a few names directed his way: _half-breed, mongrel, and they should just put him down_. He tried his best to smile and overlook it. After all, their sense of compassion was quite lovely. He rolled his eyes as he thought how much he wanted to go back home or anywhere else but here. He kept moving and felt a familiar sting in his lower back. The joints and bones in his body got uncomfortable the closer the full moon approached . Not to mention, his Master had fully claimed him the previous two days. He stood up straight and took a break from walking as he leaned against the stone building. He closed his eyelids for a moment to catch his breath. The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the alley. He was slammed against the wall and met two fierce eyes that he would always recognize. He dropped his bag and was unable to hide his distress.

_How did he find him? _

He writhed and cried out for the man to let him go. It wasn't a man. It was a beast. He was that animal that bit into his flesh. He would never forget the night he lost his innocence. Remus choked out, "Fenrir?"

"I see you remember me."

"It's a constant monthly reminder. Plus, you've wanted me to join you for years. Let me go."

"I could smell you from across the town. Your scent is one I've always cherished. Young, fearful, and my creation. I never forget one of my own."

"I've told you time and again, I'm not yours."

"Oh, that's right," Greyback pushed him into the wall with more force causing Remus to wince. "You're the _lone wolf_. You don't need anyone."

"I don't need _you_. You stole my childhood long ago. You have no more control over me."

"You'll come to me and implore me to take you when your loneliness gets too much," he rose his hand and ran his finger across the crescent shaped marks he created. Greyback's touch caused Lupin to tense. He shut his eyes tight and squirmed in his clutches.

"They see us as monsters. I see you as mine. You turn me down to join the pack every time but you will come pleading me. They know what you are. The monster you have become. No one can ever want you. No human."

Remus swallowed hard and felt the pain in his back again. He stared into Fenrir's eyes hard, "Let. me. go. I will not now, or ever, join you. I have my own life and am doing quite well."

"Oh? Have you found someone?" Fenrir sniffed him. Remus turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Fenrir grazed his long nails over Remus neck. He took him by the chin to force him to look at him, "You have. The scent is strong on you. Rest assured, when your lover finds out what you are- if he hasn't already-he will let you go the first sign of trouble. You think he understands you? Wants you?" Greyback grinned, "Do you think he wants you for more than using that skinny arse of yours?"

"Of course he does. He wouldn't want you touching me either, you bloody wanker!," Remus squirmed more and his reward was being slammed harder into the wall. The back of his head contacted the wall and he whimpered. Fenrir rose his hand to strike Remus. He shut his eyes tight and braced him for the blow. Fenrir grinned at the man cowering before him and reached his hand to Remus' cheek. He ran his fingers over his features gently, "I will be waiting for you. I always will be. When you get it through your thick skull that your own kind is the only ones that will want you. And you will. You'll come crawling to me. You'll beg me to take you on your hands and knees."

"Don't bet on it, Greyback."

"It'd be a shame if something happened to your lover."

Remus' eyes shot up and he felt his blood rushing through his veins. Greyback stared deeply into his eyes and watched them change before him. They were no longer held their blue-green color. The deep amber filled his irises. Remus rose his hands up to Greyback's shoulders and pushed him back. He charged at him and held onto Greyback's shirt. Pushing him back to the wall, he kept his voice at a low tone, "You touch him. You even try to attack him. You will never recover from what I'll do to you. I promise you that. By Merlin's wand, I swear to you."

Greyback stared back into the young man's eyes. He grunted as he didn't expect the smaller werewolf to have so much strength. He chuckled. Not out of amusement but more out of alarm. He shook his head, "I won't have to _touch_ him. He'll see what you are for himself."

Remus balled Fenrir's shirt in his fist, "For your own sake, you better not touch him. I don't ever want to see you around me or him." Remus shoved him into the wall with force this time and got dangerously close to his ear, "Do _you_ understand?"

The older werewolf nodded slowly with an evil grin. Remus maintained his defiant stare into Greyback's eyes. He released his hold of Greyback and bared his teeth to him. As he ran off, Remus tried to control his trembling hands. He had never been that enraged before. He shut his eyes tight and attempted to regain his composure. He reached down and grabbed his shopping bag while running his hand over his bangs and through his hair with the other. He took in a deep breath and turned to find Severus. He wanted to go home. He turned the corner and headed up the street, quickening his pace.

He nearly passed Severus when he heard him, "Remus. Watch where you're going. You walked right past me."

Remus shook his head and donned his fake smile, "Sorry. Are we ready to go back?"

Severus saw his hand shaking and noticed he was averting his eyes. For a split second, he was sure they were a different color. He tilted his head, "Yes. I have all I need. Are you all right?"

Remus nodded, "I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Did someone say something to you?"

"No. Nothing happened. I'm fine," Remus said as he started to walk in the direction to get back to Spinner's End.

Severus arched a brow and didn't believe him. He wasn't going to make a scene and decided to press the problem when they got home instead. With bags in hand, they set off back to where it was safe and away from the public

Around the corner, Fenrir eyed the two men leaving the busy town. The expression of unadulterated malevolence crossed his face as he watched Remus' back.

_"You'll see that no one can love a monster."_

_TBC~_

_**OOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOooooooooooooooooo**_

_**A/N: Will be updating soon. I thought I'd break it off here until the next Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, as always, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. **_

_**Thanks to Pup03: She wanted to see what Remus would do if Snape was endangered, so hope that answers your question. :-) **_

_**Also thank you to: **__**Annabeth Volturi (who was the first commenter)**__** , **__**snapemartyr**__** , **__**CosplayKitten**__** , **__**SpencerReid**__** , **__**Lupinesence**__**, **__**ChiffonShock**__** , duj, for your reviews. They really do help me out!**_


	19. Discipline, Love, and Protect

_**Discipline, Love, and Protect**_

**Summary**: After Remus' meeting with Fenrir, he is slipping into an old habit of wanting to run. Severus has other plans as the tale continues...

**Warnings**: SS/RL m/m slash/sexual scene as well as deepening the D/s relationship. Spanking as well. If this flavor of tea isn't what ya fancy, then you've been properly warned. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters...I think we know that by now :-) But gotta say it...

_Now..on to the next chapter!_

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Remus was the first to enter the house at Spinner's end and the conversation proved to be nonexistent throughout the journey. Severus arched his eyebrow as he noted the tension in the younger man's posture. They put their bags on the table and started unpacking in silence. Severus stole a quick gaze into Remus' eyes and noted the deep amber they had become as well as his stiff body movements. He observed people and he took pride in the way he could read them. He watched Remus' hands tremble as they unpacked, the way his eyes shifted, and the constant muscle in his cheek move as he tensed his jaw. He finally broke the silence after giving Remus a bit of space. With a sense of calmness, he opened his mouth finally, "Remus. What happened?"

Remus looked up at Severus then shifted his gaze back to the task at hand. He held a glass container of milk and turned to put it away, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Whatever happened, you can talk to me about it. You-"

Remus slammed the door to the refrigerator and sighed, "I'm fine. Really. Let's get to your lab at Hogwarts. I need to take the Potion."

Snape looked at the clock and they still had awhile to go before he required it. He walked over to Remus and put his hands on his chest, then lifted his finger soothingly under his chin. The Potion's Master had no intent of letting Remus scurry from this problem. Whatever it may be. He forced Remus to look him in the eye, "Remus. You need to tell me what happened. Something is obviously troubling you and I don't feel the need to play trivial games."

Remus looked up to the ceiling, "I just-I'm not an enthusiast of being in public, Severus."

Severus nodded, "Any particular reason? You seemed enthusiastic when we arrived. You even looked forward to the trip."

"I-I don't know. I'm fine. I will be. Okay?"

"How do you expect trust to be a factor in our relationship if you don't trust me enough to tell me what this is all about? I can tell something is bothering you. I'm not stupid. Do not insult my intelligence, boy."

Remus lowered his eyes to the floor and gulped, "That's not what I mean, Master."

"How did you mean it then?"

With a deep sigh, "There are some things in my past-a lot of things-that I'm not comfortable with."

Severus smiled at him gently, "And you think my history was wonderful? We grew up together, for the most part, I think you know some of it."

Remus nodded, "I know."

"Let's go to the sitting room and talk this over. I want to know exactly what goes on in my boy's mind."

Remus closed his eyes and followed Severus. When they entered the room, Remus took a seat on the green settee and Severus joined him. He placed his hands in his lap and nervously rubbed them together. He breathed in and cracked a small smile when Severus put his hand on top of his.

"If it's hard, then take your time. However, I do expect to hear you talk."

"I am thankful for the clothes you bought me today, Master. You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Remus nodded, "I-I-after you left. Everything went all right. Then, when I left the shop I made my way to meet with you as you told me. I have pains sometimes when the transformation is near and I took a break from walking. The names they called me, the ones who recognized me, started to become a nuisance."

"What names?"

"They're not important."

"They're bothering you. Obviously it is important."

Remus shrugged as he concentrated on his fingers. He finally whispered, "Mongrel. Half-breed."

Severus arched a brow, "I am so sorry you had to hear that."

"It's not your fault, Severus."

He sighed and took Remus' hand in his, "It partly is-I outted you, remember?"

"I deserved it. I nearly killed you and the kids. If it hadn't been for Sirius intervening, I might have."

"Nonetheless, I am regretful."

Remus nodded, "I forgave that a long time ago. I don't hold you accountable."

"That's not what's entirely bothering you, is it?"

Remus shrugged and went to stand but Severus held on to his hand, pulling him back to sit. Remus looked at him and closed his eyes tight, "Severus. Please."

"Remus. You need to tell me."

"I don't know how."

"The best way to start is usually to open your mouth and talk."

Remus leaned back into the couch and groaned, "It really is fine. I took care of it."

"Well, I am glad that you did. However, you being my boy-my submissive-I need to know."

Remus stood up and yanked his hand away from Severus. He rose his hands to his hair and walked towards the hearth, "I need some time."

He grabbed a handful of floo and threw it to go back to his cottage. Severus' eyes widened at how fast Remus left without permission like that in such hurriedness. The werewolf stepped out of the hearth and went to his kitchen. He growled and noticed the cupcakes from ages ago in their containers. He started throwing them in the trash as he mumbled.

"I can't tell him. What if it's true? What if I-?"

He should tell Severus but part of him was troubled if it was openly said, then maybe Severus would recognize there was no way he could truly love him. If he said it out loud, then those feelings would tarnish everything. He hated Greyback for making him into what he was. He hated being a werewolf and he wished that he wasn't this monster-this hideous creature. He slammed his hands down on the table and lowered his head. Did he even merit what Severus was doing for him?

He closed his eyes tight and heard a sound in the sitting room. He looked up and saw Severus entering his cottage. He was still dressed in his leisure clothes and the only difference was that his long sleeves of his black shirt was rolled up to the elbow. In his hand, he carried a long black leather paddle. He looked up and down his Master, unable to utter anything more than, "Master?"

Severus glided across the floor, his boots echoing off the walls of the small cottage, and nodded, "Yes, boy. Your Master."

Severus reached up his wand and pointed it to Remus. The lanky man found himself pulled forward and binds being wrapped around his wrist and ankles. He wiggled his hands and couldn't move. Severus had positioned him to bend over the table without any hopes of escape. With another flick of the wand, Remus' trousers and boxers were moved to rest at his ankles.

Severus stood in front of Remus and put a finger under his chin, "I was being kind to you earlier, boy. I would have given you all the time you needed to convey what happened. You ran. You never do that. I would have thought that went without saying. We've addressed the consequences of you running away time and again."

Remus gulped and wrapped his fingers around the binds, "M-Master. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"And again, you never mean it. It still does not negate the fact that you did and you will face the penalty."

"I'll never do it again-please-" his voice cracked.

Severus leaned forward and kissed Remus on the forehead gently. He brushed his hand over his cheek and kissed his lips, whispering when the kiss was broken, "I hope you don't."

Snape took his stance to Remus' left side and held the paddle on the bared bottom. He tapped him a few times tenderly, "As you have demonstrated, you do not wish to do this the easy way. You have left me no choice, boy."

Remus closed his eyes tight and braced himself just in time for the paddle to land squarely on both cheeks. He grunted at the impact and rested his forehead on the table. He laid across the table and took the next five swats **CRACK WHACK SMACK THWACK SWAT!**

"Now. Are you going to tell me what happened in the shops today?"

Remus bit his lower lip and whimpered. He felt his body tense when Severus laid the paddle on the reddening cheeks, "Are you refusing an order?"

Severus rose the paddle and landed the next set of five strokes on his sit spot **WHAP SMACK CRACK CRACK WHACK**. Remus' entire body started trembling. He was still tender from the last two days and his bottom was aching. Severus leaned over to pull his shirt to expose his back. He tenderly kissed Remus between his shoulder blades and arched an eyebrow as he noted bruising on him.

"Boy?"

"Ye-Yes, M-Master?"

"If memory recalls, last night you and I made love on a bed."

Remus nodded and tried to keep his sobs as quiet as possible, "Yes, Master."

"I don't find it logically possible how a soft bed could create the bruises on your back. You've healed since Filch. Tell me what happened. I'm no longer asking."

Remus' body went limp across the table and breathed in, "I-Master. I'm sorry. I want to tell you but-"

Severus put the paddle on the table next to Remus and moved in front of him again. He knelt down and took Remus' face in his hands, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"You will tell me."

Remus grimaced and lowered his eyes, "I ran into the-I saw him today."

"Who?"

"The one who made me into a monster."

Severus swallowed hard and flicked his wand to release Remus. He stood up and helped Remus to his feet. The younger man wrapped his arms tightly around him and sobbed. He kicked off his shoes and trousers, holding on to his Master for dear life.

"I'm sorry I ran. I don't want you to-Master. I am afraid that you'll-"

Snape shushed him gently and took him in his arms. He pulled back from him gently to guide him to the settee. Remus curled up to him and rested his head on his chest. The older wizard ran his fingers through the light brown hair to soothe the werewolf. He kissed him on the top of his head, "Remus. What did he do to you? I have to know."

Remus took in a deep breath as he reluctantly spoke, "He caught me off guard. I should have paid more attention, but I didn't know that he would be there. He pulled me into an alley way and tried to recruit me to his pack."

Severus looked down at him, "From what I gather, he didn't take your refusal very well."

Remus shook his head, "He never does. He slammed me against the wall and-"

Severus kept his hand moving gently through his soft hair, "Take your time but do not run from me."

"I won't do that again. He left me alone after we had our chat. Really nothing much more to it. He has been trying for years."

"Boy?"

"Yes, Master?"

"There is one thing that I loathe worse than you running from me."

"What... What's that?"

"Being lied to."

Remus swallowed and closed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Do you not think I can read you by now? I know when you're not being honest with me completely. I don't appreciate it in the slightest."

"I..."

Severus rose his finger to Remus' lips and shook his head, "On your knees."

Remus nodded and moved his body slowly off the couch, dropping to his knees before Severus. He reached forward and removed Remus' shirt completely from him. Brushing his fingers over his neck, he looked at him deeply, "You will learn to obey me and do as I say. I am a patient man but you are testing my tolerance."

He arched his neck and held his stare, "Yes, Master." He wanted to tell him but his fears were overriding his better judgment. He lowered his gaze and felt his body tense as Severus stood up. He looked down at his submissive and cleared his throat, "Continue, boy."

"He told me that there was no way you could truly love me. He could smell your scent on me, Master. The only way I can be truly wanted is if I embrace who I am. Once you find out what I really am-what I'm capable of, you'd leave me and would have no use of me after you've used me. I kno-hope that isn't true. I don't think it is, Master. He said that-he insinuated that something might happen to you."

Severus nodded as he looked down at him, "Did anything else happen?"

"Yes, Master," Remus bowed his head and placed his palms on his thighs. He looked up at Severus, "I lost my temper and I fear some of the wolf came out in me."

"What did you do, boy?"

"The thought of him laying a finger on you-hurting you. It sent a wave of rage inside me. I told him to never come near us again after slamming him against the wall. I didn't mean to lose my temper but the thought of you being hurt, being cursed... I would never wish this on any one."

Severus dropped to his knees in front of Remus and smiled, "You did that?"

Remus nodded and bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry."

"No reason to be sorry, Remus. Is that what's gotten you afraid? Losing your temper?"

"I never want to lose it so bad that I do something I regret. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to lose you and if you find out what I am-you know what I am. I've changed before you twice and could have-"

"You won't."

"How can you say that? How can you love a monster like me? I-"

"You will never refer to yourself as that again, boy. You are not a monster."

"You know I really am. You've seen it!" Remus' chest heaved up and down, "No one can ever love a monster like me."

Severus reached forward and grabbed Remus' face, "I told you: you are not a monster, boy. I do love you."

Severus reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black collar with a ring on the front. He placed it in between them and Remus looked at it intriguingly. He saw his Master's name fashioned in silver along it and returned his gaze to Severus with an arched eyebrow.

"The truth is, Remus, I want you. I bought this when I was shopping. It is my collar to you-a symbol of our devotion to one another. I don't want to lose you and I don't want anyone else to touch you."

"You would have me knowing what I am?"

"I could turn that question around, silly wolf. Would you have me as your Master knowing what I am? Furthermore, we've had this discussion already. I don't fancy repeating myself."

Remus bowed his head and felt himself blush, "I'm sorry."

"You are a very stubborn man. Am I going to have to beat it into your mind that I love you?"

Remus shook his head and chewed his lower lip, "No, Master."

Severus smiled and picked up the collar. He stood up with it in his hand, "Look up at me, boy."

When Remus straightened his back, Severus bent over and clasped the collar around his neck securely.

"You are very much mine to do with as I please. I will punish you as you need it, make love to you when I desire, and protect you with every fiber of my being. You are not a monster. You are my boy, my lover, and it will serve you well to remember that. You are not allowed to lunge into a pit of self loathing."

"Yes, Master."

"Stand up and bend over the arm of the settee."

Remus nodded and rose to his feet to obediently take his position. He leaned over the arm and kept his legs straightened as he rose on his tiptoes and rested on his elbows with his head bowed. He arched his back and kept his reddened bottom up in the air.

Severus stood to Remus side and let his low tone draw, "Boy. Look at me."

When amber eyes met Severus' dark portals, he slide his thick belt from the loops and watched his lover's eyes widen in anticipation. He smirked wickedly to him, "I will punish you for lying to me and for your unwise attempt to demean yourself. Such behavior is not acceptable, boy."

Remus' bottom clenched at the decree, "As you wish, Master."

Severus doubled the belt over and took his place. Raising the belt, he snapped the leather over the trembling globes. Remus winced at the punishing strokes and grasped the couch between his fingers. He lowered his head and yelped after ten well placed strokes landed on his flesh. He rose his bottom up a bit higher to accept the chastisement, "AH! I'm sorry, Master. Please-please!"

"I know you are, boy," Severus said after dropping the belt to the floor. He stood directly behind Remus and rested his hands on his hips, "Spread your legs for me."

Remus obeyed the command and left his nether region exposed. Severus took his wand out of his back pocket and to cast the lubrication spell. Remus swallowed hard when heard his zipper. Severus moved closer to his target and held on to Remus' hips tight, "I will take you when I desire." Severus' trousers and under garments fell to the ground as he moved closer to the naked submissive. He placed his erect cock at the puckered hole and pushed in slowly. He pulled him back to him, thrusting him deeper and deeper. Remus' only choice was to hold on tight and surrender to his love's desires. He groaned with each thrust and whimpered as Severus' pelvis contacted his throbbing cheeks repeatedly. The faster he moved, the weaker Remus was left. He bowed forward and bent his knees. He moved his hands to clutch Remus' bottom firmly. He squeezed the taut backside, spreading his globes apart, and looked down to observe as he drove his member mercilessly. Suddenly, he stopped thrusting and took one step forward. He placed his hands under Remus' hips and pulled him up by the middle, elevating his backside higher. Remus lowered his head to the couch, powerless and bent over in his arms. His dazed moans filled the small cottage as Severus took him. He pulled out and left the tip of his penis buried inside him. With a low growl, "Brace yourself, boy."

Severus plowed deep inside with one swift motion and Remus whimpered, "Oh Severus. Master. Pleaseeeee."

Severus grinned and looked down at the muscles in Remus' bottom clenching with each thrust. He embraced Remus tighter as he released his seed inside him. He held on to him tight as his hips moved faster, his pulsating manhood moving in and out, deeper and deeper.

"You are mine. Merlin, you're beautiful. You will never forget that," he punctuated each word with a hard thrust. He eased his hold and Remus laid over the arms, trying to control his gasps for air. Remus reached his arms outwards and grabbed whatever he could. Throwing his head back and howling in pleasure, he winced when he slowly left his orifice. He stayed bent over the arm and Severus sat down. He guided Remus' head into his lap, "Do you understand, boy? You're not a monster. I will always love you."

Severus' fingers ran over the collar he placed on Remus while he rested the back of his head on the settee.

Remus nodded slowly, "Yes, Master."

Severus motioned for Remus to come closer and as they cuddled, Severus whispered in his ear after placing a kiss on his lips, "And I will protect you-from not only others but from yourself. I won't let you run or shut yourself off. It's not an option."

He directed Remus' head to his chest and held on to him tightly. He looked down at him and rolled his eyes, "You're insufferable."

"You're strict."

"The only way to get through to you," Severus gave him a wink and reached his hand down, giving him a sharp slap.

Remus winced, "We should go to your lab soon. I don't need to miss my doses."

Severus nodded, "We will. I need to catch my breath."

Remus smiled and snuggled in closer, "As you wish, Master."

########

TBC~

OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo oooo

_**A/N: I wanted to get this one in the system before the world ended. *rolls eyes* But seriously, I hope it was enjoyable and thanks so much for everything. Reviews, Favorites, Followers-you guys rock. **_

_**Had to answer the cupcake question for PotionsMaster :) And another shoutout to Pup03! Danke!**_

_**If you have any suggestions, let me know. **_

_**I might do a special chapter for a Christmas Present to you guys :) Take care and will update soon!**_


	20. Breakable

_**Breakable:**_

_**Remus gets an unnerving letter before his transformation...**_

_**Warnings: Angst, Comfort, and a few tears. **_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill...I don't own the HP Characters or anything. I just write a few bits of fanfiction here and there... Enjoy!**_

_**OOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**_

Severus poured the last of the Wolfsbane Potion into the Goblet and offered it to Remus. He took a deep breath as he put the chalice to his lips and closed his eyes before he swallowed it in one gulp. He still couldn't hide the shudder from the taste. He had spent all week drinking the awful concoction. The bad part about today is he changes into a Wolf. The good part is that he doesn't have to drink the potion for another month. He smiled up at Severus charmingly, "Happy?"

"Very. I'm quite pleased, in fact."

"I'll still feel most of the transformation but at least I can keep my human mind tonight."

"No chains then?"

"Not really necessary unless you want to see me bound."

Severus tilted his head with a smirk, "There's a thought."

Remus chuckled, "I'm sure you will at some point." He rose his fingers to touch the collar he had donned on his neck. Severus placed a glamour charm on it for when they weren't either in his cottage or Severus' manor. He relaxed in the Potion's lab with Severus and looked at the time. They still had a few good hours before the full moon would rise.

"Would you mind if I changed into the Wolf in my cottage, Master?"

Severus smiled. He had been called that all week and each time, it sounded sweeter than the last. He nodded, "That'll be fine, Remus."

"I won't hurt you. Just wait until after it's taken-when I've-"

Severus put a hand on top of his and nodded, "I understand."

Remus looked down and sighed, "Thank you."

Remus ran his finger over the goblet and squirmed a bit in his seat. Severus had made good on his promise of taking him whenever he desired. All week, it seemed that Severus formed some new torturous way of driving his sense to a new level. As he looked up at him for a moment, he mused at the thought of how much things have changed but how strangely same they seemed to stay. Severus called him on every bit of his vain attempts to not be completely honest. It felt, actually, good to know that someone could pull the reigns when he'd gone too far. He stood up and walked in front of Severus as he put away the cauldron and tidied up his laboratory. Remus kissed him tenderly and pulled back, "Thank you for everything."

"I'm merely doing what I should, Remus."

"Still. Thank you."

He turned to walk out of the laboratory into the main room of his quarters to make them some afternoon tea. He attempted to control his shaking as he poured the hot liquid in both cups. Remus rolled his eyes. _Bollocks_...

Severus made his way to the seat in front of Remus and crossed his legs as he took his cup. He sipped it and smiled, "You made it exactly how I like it."

"As I should," Remus winked.

Severus nodded, "Indeed, Lupin. How are you feeling?"

Remus relaxed in his chair and shrugged, "About the same as normal for a full moon. My joints hurt but it will pass."

"I should have some potions already made to help with the pain. I can bring them for you to take in the morning if you'd like."

Remus nodded, "That would be much appreciated."

Severus motioned his wand and took the glamour off of the collar. He smiled as he saw his name in the silver around his lover's neck. Remus blushed a little when he realized what Severus had done. He looked at him through loose bangs, "You quite like that don't you?"

"More than I can express. It'll have to come off tonight, I'm afraid. I wouldn't want it to break during the transformation."

Remus nodded, "True."

"Are you still worried? About losing your temper? Be honest with me."

"How do you do that? Know the correct questions to ask."

"It's a gift."

"Then you know the answer. My question is how can you be so calm? I could hurt you tonight."

"You won't."

"You say that as if it's the most obvious thing in the entire universe."

"It is."

"Explain, then, to a silly werewolf."

"All right, silly werewolf. I know because of the reason you lost your temper in the first place."

"And that would be?" Remus sipped his tea as he looked at Severus intently.

"You have a definite aptitude for missing the obvious, don't you?" Severus put his teacup back in the saucer and folded his arms. "You told me that the reason you lost your temper with Greyback in the first place was because he made some idle threat towards me, correct?"

Remus nodded, "That's right."

"There's your answer."

"Pardon?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Really, Lupin. You're smart. Think."

Remus looked at his lap as he wringed his hands together in deep thought. He chewed his lower lip and looked up into Severus' dark eyes, "I lost my temper, so it seems, because he threatened you. I don't want you hurt and therefore, I won't hurt you."

"Precisely. It wasn't that you let the wolf out because it was a whim. You're protective. I find that rather-sexy."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you dolt. It simply means that you turn alpha when you think that I, your Master, lover, all that, is in peril. It's entirely acceptable."

"I've never felt that much rage, passion, in my life."

"I am very honored that I elicit such emotion."

"I'm going to head back to my cottage to prepare. I need a shower and relax for a nap."

"I'll be there shortly. I need to tend to a few things, all right?"

Remus stood and nodded, "I'll see you shortly, then." Remus picked up a handful of floo powder and went back to his cottage. He stepped towards the kitchen and retrieved the ingredients to make himself a quick sandwich. He always got insanely hungry before the full moon came. He sat at the table and was about to take a bite when he saw an owl flying towards his window With a flick of the wand, he allowed the tawny creature inside and it dropped a letter on the table. Remus didn't have any treats with him so he broke off a piece of the bread to offer it to him. With a chirp, the owl nodded graciously and departed from the cottage. He chewed on his sandwich and opened the letter. He read the words twice and felt his body growing abnormally weak.

_Remus J. Lupin, July 22, 1994_

_Through our investigations at the Ministry, we have found the deceptive tactics you have used to gain employment through the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unbecoming. As you know, we have discovered such information that confirms you are a Werewolf and have reached a decision that you will be on the registry henceforth. Furthermore, you will be fined a total sum of 3,500 Galleons. You shall have sixty days from the date of this post to relinquish aforementioned funds to the Ministry. If the fine is not paid, you will then be required to spend a total of ninety days in custody. _

_We also suggest to take the proper precautions to ensure you are no longer a threat to the civilized world by adhering to the Werewolf Code of Conduct. It is hereby ordered and served. _

_Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Sincerely,_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

_Ministry of Magic_

Remus dropped his sandwich on the table and closed his eyes tight. He lowered his head in his hands and swallowed hard. Just as everything seemed to be more tolerable, another nail was driven into the coffin. He didn't want to go to Azkaban for any length of time. He wasn't sure how much money he had at Gringott's. Did he even still have an account with them? It'd been so long, he wasn't sure. He doubted it. He had spent most of his money from the employment paying for advanced taxes on the cottage. The only thing he could think to do was put his home for sale and hope that it was enough to cover the fee. He stood up and paced back and forth through the cottage. He had so many fond memories of growing up here and the thought of having to abandon it tore at his heart. He hadn't had the most ideal childhood but the memories he had were his and he wasn't fully prepared to give them up. He stopped and leaned on the threshold, looking into the kitchen. He envisioned his mother cooking behind the stove and smiling up at him while his father read the paper. Clenching his fists, he threw his head back and felt a tear coming to his eye.

_People wonder why I'm so damned willing to seek acceptance? I never am accepted. It's always one bloody thing after another. _He picked up a flower vase and lunged it at the left the shards on the floor and stormed to the bathroom to shower. Hopefully, that would calm him a little for the moment. As the water jetted over his body, he leaned his head against the shower wall.

_Threat against society. Unbecoming. Werewolf. Proper Precautions. _He slammed his hands against the wall, "I'm more than a bloody fucking werewolf!"

He stepped out of the shower and picked up his wand to utter the incantation to dry himself. He looked at his naked form in the mirror and saw the scars covering his torso, face, and neck. Reaching his fingers up, he ran his finger along the collar and hooked his finger in the hoop. Pulling down, he looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Moving his fingers behind his neck, he unclasped it and laid it on the sink. He reached for his brush to comb the tangles out of his hair. It was getting really long and shabby. As he started to wander through the house, he decided to not bother dressing himself. Noticing the sun going down over the horizon, he took in a deep breath and started going down towards the basement. He'd rather experience the change there in case he jerked too much and broke something. He sat on the cold, stony floor as he looked out the window and wrapped his arms around his knees. All he could do is wait and hope for the best. He frowned at the naked sensation of not having his collar on his neck.

#####

Severus came through the hearth carrying bags towards the kitchen and looked down at the floor after hearing a crunch. He noticed the broken vase and quirked an eyebrow. He sat the bag beside the leftover sandwich and started to put away the few items of groceries he brought with him. He looked down at the table and started to clear it off when he saw an open letter. He thinned his lips as he read over the message a few times and was broken out of his thoughts when he head an agonizing scream from the basement. He swallowed hard as the cries sounded more than just from the pain of a transformation.

Severus went to the sitting room and to the hearth. He folded out a warm blanket and start the flames after arranging some pillows in front of it. He heard four feet padding slowly across the floor and turned around to see a set of amber eyes staring at him. He felt a short wave of panic through him but saw that Remus lowered his head to him.

"Do you understand me?"

The werewolf padded towards him and pushed his head under his hand. Severus ran his fingers through the soft fur and quirked a small smile at the corner of his lips. He moved to the blanket and pillows in front of the fire place to sit down. Remus joined him and plopped down on his stomach, resting his head on his paws. He let out a soft whimper as Severus scratched him behind the ears. Slowly he closed his eyes as he allowed himself a moment to relax in his Master's hands. Severus reached around the pillow and pulled a plate of steak to offer it to Remus in which he took gratefully. He ate it slowly. His looked up at Severus after he finished and licked his hand to thank him. The dark haired man nestled down into the pillows and Remus laid his head on his Master's lap. Remus' body was entirely altered but his mind was there. He hoped that this would last forever. However, he was highly aware that nothing can last forever. He had hopes but those were hanging on a very thin thread.

_**OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo o**_

The next morning, Remus stretched out on the floor and wrapped the blanket around his shoulder. He relaxed on his stomach and clutched his pillow as he yawned. His back was stiff and he hoped that his joints would loosen up in the very near future. He sniffed the air smelling the eggs and bacon cooking away in a skillet. He cracked one eye open and rested his chin on the pillow, looking up into the kitchen at Severus cooking breakfast. He smiled softly at the scene before him. Severus was turning around and Remus tried to shut his eye quick but not quick enough.

"I saw that. Good morning, sunshine."

Remus chuckled softly, "Good morning, dear."

"How are you feeling?"

Remus rose his hand in front of his face, wiggling his fingers. "With my fingers."

"Amusing."

"I thought so."

"Are you hurting?"

"Not as much as it would be without the potion. I only scratched myself a little on a stone in the basement. Mostly sore from the bones rearranging themselves."

"I brought along some potions to help with that and I have ointment for your laceration."

"Thank you, my liege."

Severus arched a brow and pointed a wooden spoon at him, "Do you need a reminder this early of what happens to cheeky werewolves?"

"I think I remember," Remus grinned up at him. "Who's to say I object?"

"Kinky."

"Of course."

"Unless you plan on being sprawled on the floor all day, I suggest you make your way to the table. Breakfast is ready."

Remus smirked and stood up, pulling the blanket around his body as he shivered. He sat down gently in the wooden chair and ran his fingers through his messy locks. He looked at the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast while licking his lips.

"Looks wonderful."

"Of course it does," Severus smirked and gave him a quick wink.

Severus lowered himself in his chair and cleared his throat while Remus started to eat.

"I'm not one to pry so much in personal affairs, Remus. I find it best to cut through long drawn out explanations and get to the point."

Remus looked up at Severus a bit confused, "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"I would certainly say so," he watched Remus lay his fork down and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Have I-?"

"I can assure you before you begin your worry rant that you've done nothing."

"All right. Then I'll be quiet."

Severus nodded approvingly, "I came in last night to put away some things I brought and noticed a letter-this letter in fact-on the table." Severus put it on the table and slide it towards Remus.

"Ah. Yes. It's nice to know they were thinking of me."

"It does seem that way. Remus, I never thought for a moment that they would go to these lengths."

Remus smiled and looked down at his plate, "I should expect no less from them, to be honest."

"May I ask how you are going to come up with that sum of funds for the fee?"

"I'll find a way. I hope. I have a few ideas that could help me procure enough to cover it."

"Such as?"

Remus attempted a few bites of his eggs and he looked at Severus thoughtfully. He smiled softly, "I might have to sell my cottage. I have already spent my wages Dumbledore gave me to cover the taxes on the property. I assumed if I didn't do it then, I would neglect to pay it and that would result in losing it. Funny how things-" Remus stopped and took a deep breath. He broke off a piece of the bacon and lowered his eyes, "That is one plan."

"Do you have any others?"

"I don't have much of worth, to be honest."

"Remus. I feel responsible for this entire mess. What if I paid?"

Remus breathed in and pulled the blanket around his shoulders, "I appreciate the offer, Severus. I truly do but I have no desire to be a burden on you."

"Remus. I don't think you are. I wouldn't mind paying it."

"I concede you are my Master and I'll give you anything under the sun. My body, my mind, my soul. You can have all of that. I do not want you to pity me or think this is some kind of obligation. It's not your fault and you shouldn't have to pay it."

"I don't pity you. I do believe it is my fault but I want to help. I can afford it."

"I am happy to hear that but-" Remus stood up and wrapped the blanket around his body tighter. He looked down at the plate and then at Severus, "Thank you for cooking me breakfast. I'm going to lay down in my bed for a few hours. I'm bloody well tired. No, I'm not running."

Severus rose an eyebrow that went to his hairline, "Remus. Listen to me. Why won't you accept my help?"

Remus turned and started off to the bedroom and Severus ran up to him, catching him by his elbow to pull him around. He looked into his deep blue eyes and saw the pain behind them.

"Severus. The truth is I am very tired. I'm tired of a lot of things. I am tired of going through this same thing every month. I'm tired of seeking everyone's stamp of approval. I'm tired of being looked down upon when I try my very best to only find it's not good enough. You want me to talk? All right, I'll talk."

Severus stood in front of him and nodded, "I'm listening."

"I am really not trying to throw myself a pity party here. I'm saying that the facts are black and white. Remus John Lupin is a werewolf. I change every month and I try so hard not to let the Wolf take over. The ministry says I should abide the codes of bloody conduct. I went to that Shack for years alone until Sirius, James, and Peter found a way to help me. I spent so much time being alone and then they came. I lost them. I lost all of them. No one even saw me for over a decade. I spent that time being fucking alone and locking myself away. I found a position with Hogwarts. I had always dreamed of being a Professor. I loved that job and I loved the kids. I loved feeling useful. Then, they send me that letter. That message. Telling me that I'm unbecoming. I'm more less a monster. I need to placed on a short leash. I have to pay them back a year's worth of salary. Hell, I don't even think that's a year's worth. I fucking don't get enough money to know how much it really is."

Remus looked down and felt the tears starting to form as his body shook. Severus stepped closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders, letting him get all of his frustrations out.

"Severus. I have lost so much and now I'm going to lose this house and I bloody well hate it. It's bollocks. I know life isn't fair, I get that. And now, us. I'm happy. I was happy. Now, I don't know what I feel. It's jumbled all together. Nothing last forever. I am afraid. I don't want you to pity me. I hate that. People either look at me with one of two things in their eyes: hatred or pity. I'd rather you hate me."

Severus pulled him in closer and held him tight. He ran his fingers through is hair and rubbed his back gently. Remus laid his forehead on his shoulder and tried to compose himself but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Remus. It's going to be all right. I don't hate you. I don't pity you."

"You used to."

"That was before I knew you, my dear sweet boy. I love you."

Remus clutched on to him tighter and sighed, "Why? I'm obviously broken."

Severus smiled a little and pulled him back to look in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed both eyes to erase the tears, "You already know why. I've told you before. I don't repeat myself."

"I'm sorry."

Severus reached a hand up to his face and cupped his cheek tenderly, "Don't be. I want to know these things about you. What goes on in your mind. You don't always have to brave that smile. I love it when you smile. However, you can break down and I'll love you still-even more."

Remus looked up into Severus' dark eyes, holding his gaze deeply.

"I think we both could use a nap," Severus smiled and took Remus by the hand, leading him into the bedroom. He glanced in the bathroom and saw his collar on the sink. Severus stopped for a moment and picked it up, turning to face Remus and placed it around his neck.

"That should make you feel a little better."

Remus smiled, "It does."

When they entered the bedroom, Severus laid on his back and guided Remus' head to lay on his chest. He intertwined his fingers through Remus' while his free hand stroked his hair gently. Severus reached down and pulled the blanket around their shoulders, nestling in closer together.

"I want to hold you for the next few hours and never let you go, boy. You're not alone anymore."

Remus slowly closed his eyes as he listened to Severus' heart beating. He didn't even need a potion to make him anymore relaxed than he was at this moment.

_**TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo ooooooo**_

_**A/N: An update for your Christmas prezzie. Hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful and Merry Christmas! Want to give me a present? Reviews are welcome...also ..Hot Chocolate with the tiny marshmallows. Es muy bueno! **_


	21. Mercy

_**Mercy**_

_**Summary: Severus is enjoying his Dominant role a bit much after seeing poor Remus squirm. There's an invite for dinner and some interesting conversations about the previous year in Mr. Lupin's DADA class...Snape is intrigued. **_

_**Warnings: Nothing too graphic. A few kisses here and there, a few hexes thrown in, and a playful hairbrush spanking. Remus almost chokes on pumpkin juice...poor guy. **_

_**Disclaimers: Let's say this together: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling who is awesome enough to allow us to write fictions.**_

_**Now...let's begin the tale shall we?**_

_**OOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**_

_**July 24, 1994**_

Severus woke up the next morning and moved his arm out from under Remus gently as to not disturb the younger man. He moved in closer and mumbled, drawing a small smile across the black haired wizard's mouth. He leaned down and brushed the light brown hair from his forehead to give him a tender kiss. Padding across the bedroom in the cottage into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and rejuvenated his muscles. The warm water relaxed him as he thought of what to do about the entire situation. He had a bit more control over Remus but he didn't want to rob the man of certain choices. He understood that pride can sometimes get in the way of a person's ability to ask for help. However, he didn't want Remus to lose his cottage. He meant it when he offered for him to come stay with him but this was the werewolf's safe haven. He nodded his head as he thought of the options he could present to his lover but he would approach the subject as tactful as possible. He grabbed one of the soft towels and dried off, wrapping it around his waist as he went into the living room to get out his clothes. After he dressed, he grabbed the healing potions to help Remus cope with the pain his bones and muscles felt from the transformation. Luckily, the scratches were very minimal. Severus took out the breakfast items and made him a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast to put on the tray with juice, sitting the potions on the side of the tray.

Remus looked up and watched Severus approach him with the tray in his hands. He tilted his head, "What's all this?"

"I am sure you must be starving. I cooked you something and I have some potions for you to take after you've eaten."

Remus smiled up at him meekly and sat up to rest his back against the headboard of his bed. Severus lowered it on his lap and sat beside him.

"Thank you. It looks amazing. Breakfast in bed. How'd a boy get so lucky?" Remus put a hand up to the collar he was wearing-the only thing he had on.

"I'm merely doing what I should. Eat and regain your strength," Severus looked at him sternly as he pointed but softened his eyes when Remus obeyed him.

Remus nodded and picked up his fork, "Master. I'm sorry about yesterday. I tend to get a trifle emotional after transformations."

"I understand. They can't be easy on you."

"You get used to it," he broke off some toast and winked at him, offering him a bite. Severus rose his hand up to decline, "I've already eaten. You eat and listen to what I've to say, all right?"

Remus' eyes showed concern and nodded. He knew that it annoyed Severus when he started assuming so he didn't say anything.

"Good. I understand what you said and I listened to your concerns. I don't want you to attempt to sell your cottage, first of all. You have sixty days to come up with the fine and we will find some way to do so."

"Mas-"

"Let me finish. Eat your breakfast."

Remus nodded and took a slow drink from his juice, "Sorry."

"We can come together and form a plan. I know that you don't blame me. I'm not entirely sure of your logic behind it but I did play a part in the events that have led you here. I know you've forgiven me and it truly humbles me that you did. As you point out, it is the past and we have the future to look to. I know that you are having problems finding employment, which we've already discussed. That's why I've taken you on as my employee to help with my estate."

Remus stared at his food and poked at his egg yolk. He closed his eyes for a moment, "I can only imagine how scared you were of me in my wolf form. I understand because fear is an atrocious emotion."

"It is but I don't fear you any longer. True, as it may be, you are rather intimidating but I enjoyed being here with you the other night for your transformation. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"I was in my right mind."

"Exactly. I will help you get through this issue with the ministry. I don't want you to feel you have to do this alone."

"I can't take money from you. I could never repay-"

"If you are insistent in paying me back, then remember the offer of employment. Work it off if that's what you feel the need to do. We can come together as a team and do this the right way. Or, you could sell your cottage. If no one buys it, then you would go to jail. It takes awhile for the real estate papers to go through the proper procedures. I don't want you going to prison. You don't deserve that."

Remus picked up one of the potions and took a drink, making a disgusted face. Then he downed the other and felt the pain leaving his sore muscles and bones. He rose his hand up to his chest and sighed, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"If you mean I'm going to be with you through the good and the bad, then that is correct. I must make this clear, you are not to put your cottage up for sale under any circumstances."

"If you want me at your estate, then why should I even need it?"

"Because you feel comfortable transforming here. You feel secure here and you have a love for the place. I've seen your garden and the way you take care of everything here. I don't want to take that away from you and I don't want you to give up. Summarized version, it's what's best for you. Are we at an understanding?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, Master." Remus played with a loose thread from the sheets and smirked while shaking his head. It has taken over a decade but the bond he had with Severus was growing more every day. It was completely worth the wait. He looked up into Severus' deep eyes with his azure ones, "Thank you."

"So we are at an agreement?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Severus leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "I'm glad you're not fighting with me on this."

"You say that as if I'm stubborn."

Severus arched a brow, "That is the understatement of the summer."

Remus leaned back and chuckled, "I'm not that bad."

"Oh, you're a very naughty wolf. I know you better than you think."

"Is that a fact?"

"You are a Marauder. You've got a lot of people fooled by that innocent face but I know what you're capable of."

Remus lifted the tray from his lap and grinned, tilting his head to the side, "And what, pray tell, am I capable of?"

Severus stood up and picked up the tray, "Anything and everything."

He turned to walk out of the room and let Remus rest for a few more hours. With his back turned, Remus felt a sinful beam creeping up on his features. He lifted his hand and used a bit of wandless magic, whispering "_Stelus_". He covered his mouth to stop his snickering as Severus started sneezing uncontrollably. Severus stopped and turned around slowly. The mischievous werewolf looked up at him innocently, "Bless you."

Severus sat the tray on the small table in the corner and covered his nose as he sneezed a few more times. When Severus closed his eyes, Remus broke the hex. Severus stood up straight and arched a brow, "First you hex me then you bless me."

"Master? Would I-your sweet boy- do such a thing?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "In a heartbeat. You should be more mindful of your actions."

Remus rose his hands in mock surrender, "I'm behaving. I don't even have my wand."

"And you insult my intelligence thinking I don't recognize that you can perform wandless magic," he said as he turned his back.

Remus grinned, "I think you simply have a stopped up nose. Maybe it would help if your sinuses were opened up a bit." Severus arched a brow and his eyes widened when bats started flying out of his nose. Remus couldn't contain himself as he laughed heartily. Severus turned around and pointed at his nose, "Remus. Stop."

Remus fell over to his side trying to stop his laughter. He lifted his shaking hand and ended the hex while turning over on his stomach. The sheet barely covered the naked man and the more he squirmed, the more his bottom came into view. Severus walked slowly to the side of the bed and looked down on his unruly submissive. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms as he watched him. He was glad that Remus' face was buried in the pillow for he was smirking himself. _I have to admit, my boy is keeping me on my toes. I can't possibly let him get away with this, though._

Severus leaned down and rested the palm of his hand on the right cheek of Remus' uncovered bottom.

"That is what you're capable of, boy. Now, I'm going to show you exactly what I am capable of," Severus announced and gave Remus a sharp slap. Remus' head shot up. He looked over his shoulder and then up at Severus. He tried to stop laughing. He knew he should especially the way his Master was gazing down into his eyes. He bit his lower lip and tried to turn over on his back. Severus moved closer and stopped him, " . Now, boy. You have to accept the penalty."

Severus knelt on the bed beside him and Remus turned back over on his stomach with a groan. Severus reached to withdraw his wand and transfigured it into a small wooden hairbrush. He pulled the sheet back, revealing the two pale moons and he rubbed the wooden back of the brush over him. He teased him with a few light taps and Remus whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. But-" Severus raised the brush and landed it over his cheeks "-I have to make sure you've learned-" Severus swatted him all over his bottom as he spoke "-your lesson." Remus gripped the pillows tightly and arched his back while Severus spanked him. The swats weren't unnecessarily hard. He moved his backside back and forth as he arched his neck to the side. Severus put his free hand at the small of Remus' back to hold him in position.

"You're such a naughty little wolf, aren't you?" Severus taunted him by running the cold wood all over the target.

"Y-yes, Master," Remus practically purred and spread his legs out a bit while pushing his bottom up to Severus.

"I see you are enjoying yourself," Severus concentrated on his sit spots. He smirked as Remus stirred below him.

Remus' only answer was a soft moan, "Please-"

"It seems that this is more of a reward than a punishment, boy."

Remus turned his head to look up at Severus with a Cheshire cat like grin. Severus laid the brush down and changed it back to his wand. He turned Remus over on his back and noticed his stiff member. He rose his wand and the ropes shot into view, securing Remus' ankles and wrists to the posts of the bed. He looked up in Severus' eyes and swallowed hard. The older wizard turned the corner of his lip into a smirk. He placed the tip of his wand at Remus' throat, over his chest, and trailed it down to his throbbing manhood. He tapped it gently with his wand and stood up. He looked down at the bound man and with all the grace that the Potion Master had in his body, he turned his heel to walk out of the room after putting his wand in his pocket.

He picked up the tray and grinned when he heard, "Master? Severus? Where are you going?"

Severus turned around and used his classroom voice, "My dear boy. Punishment isn't always a spanking."

Remus wiggled his wrists in his bonds, "Severus? Sev? Oh, come on. Don't torture me like that, Master. It was a joke."

"Yes. A rather amusing one, too, I might add."

"You're not going to leave me like this are you?" Remus nodded to his throbbing member and looked up at him, trying to give him is best puppy dog eyes.

"Your innocent eyes shan't work on me, boy. I'll be back later to release you. Get some sleep."

Remus laid back into the pillows and groaned, "Bugger."

"No. You will not be buggered at the moment. Sleep," Severus smirked at him and turned to walk into the kitchen. He chuckled as he took care of the leftover food and dishes.

_"Now he knows what I'm capable of." _

_**OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOo**_

_**August 13, 1994**_

The sun beat down on Remus as the sweat glistened off his toned biceps. He had been attempting to get the entire ground tilled to the best of his ability but the ground hadn't been cultivated in probably decades. He stood up for a second after breaking the last row and pulled the handkerchief out of his back pocket to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. Severus wanted this task completed today after spending the last few weeks noticing how "acceptable" his own garden was back at his cottage. He decided on the marigolds and zinnias to plant. It was late summer and were the best to choose from as far as drought-resistance was concerned. He laid the shovel to the side and picked up the rake to start to labor at gathering the dead grass and roots. While he worked, he started making mental observations of how he would best utilize the colors of the flowers from the flats he'd purchased earlier that morning.

Severus walked to the window and watched him work diligently on the gardening. He lifted the goblet filled with lemonade to his lips and smiled at how much Remus had accomplished in the short few weeks. He had repaired most of the plumbing, had his lawn looking better than it had since his mother was alive, and was working on the outside shed as a side project. His mindset certainly was motivated to pay him back the money. Severus didn't require him to repay him. If it put his mind at ease, Severus wasn't going to protest. He turned around and levitated the jug of lemonade and a glass to him. After he caught them in his hand, he walked outside and sat at the small dark brown bistro patio set on the front porch.

"Remus! Take a break," he called out.

"I'll be there in just a moment," Remus was on his knees, planting the flowers in a pattern from one row to the other. He picked up a slithering earthworm and smiled softly as he tossed him to the side.

"Remus. Come here," Severus said in the tone that told that it wasn't a request. Remus shook his head and smiled as he moved to his feet. Taking long strides, he dusted off his jeans and short sleeved blue shirt before he took his seat. Severus poured him a glass of the lemonade and tapped his wand to cool it. The younger man smiled thankfully and gulped it down, "I suppose I was more thirsty than I thought."

"You've been working very hard lately. I must say, the tan that you've acquired is very fitting."

"Thank you," Remus pulled his sleeves up a bit higher and flexed his bicep mindlessly as he took another sip of the lemonade.

"Where did you learn all of these trades?"

"I've had odd jobs over the years to make ends meet. As they say, jack of all trades and master of none."

"I wouldn't say that. You're quite good at teaching and gardening. I, honestly, have a green thumb."

Remus' eyebrows shot up, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"I've never had an interest in the actual gardening. However, I enjoy the flowers. They're peaceful."

Remus nodded and leaned back in his chair to close his eyes for a moment. The afternoon sun was hotter than normal and he would really enjoy a swim. Severus looked at him sprawled out in his chair and tilted his head to the side. The former Dark Art's professor stretched out his lean legs. Severus swallowed before he began to speak, "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off?"

Remus cracked an eye open, "I would but I'm nearly finished. I just have to plant the flowers and water them."

"Your employer is allowing you to take off yet you decline. I presume that I might have been mistaken about lethargic Gryffindors."

"Well, I am a lot of things but I will not accept that title of being lazy," Remus chuckled.

"Nor should you. How long will it take to complete your goal?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"I have a dinner invitation with Headmaster. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

"A date?"

"Of sorts. I imagine he wants to go over the upcoming school year."

Remus started working the dirt out from under his nails and arched a brow. He tilted his neck to the left and Severus took in a deep gulp of air as the sunlight hit the silver in his name on the collar Remus wore. Severus eyed his long fingers thoughtfully as Remus spoke, "It sounds like a good idea. I'd be happy to join you."

"We will leave at six for Hogwarts," Severus nodded and Remus stood up to finish his work.

Remus grinned and with a playful wink he replied, "Yes, Master."

##############

_**6:00 p.m.**_

Remus and Severus walked through the hearth and journeyed their way through the corridors to the Great Hall to join the Headmaster from Severus' office in the dungeon. Remus wore his new hunter green robes and walked along with Severus. The Potion's Master turned and smiled at him but stopped suddenly.

"Almost forgot," Severus rose his wand and put the glamour charm on Remus' collar to hide it.

"Ah. Mustn't provoke many questions."

Severus nodded, "Precisely. You look smashing tonight, boy."

Remus' eyes looked up and down Severus dressed in his midnight black robes with a grin, "So do you, Master."

"Shall we continue?"

Remus nodded and walked behind Severus as they entered the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and the others were already seated with a spot left for Severus at the table.

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Good evening Severus. Remus. I wasn't aware you'd be joining us." The Headmaster rose his wand and extended the table and moved an extra chair for Remus to sit in.

"Thank you, Sir," Remus smiled as he took his seat beside Severus.

"I hoped it would be all right to have a guest, Headmaster," Severus nodded to the Headmaster.

"Remus is always welcome here," Dumbledore smiled and the others nodded their agreement.

"I'm humbled, Headmaster," Remus said and looked at Professor McGonagall who was seated to his other side.

"You're looking very well, " she said to him.

"I've been feeling rather fit lately, Ma'am."

"I'm delighted to hear that. I trust you have found employment then?" she asked as the food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat.

"I've had something come up. An offer I couldn't refuse," Remus filled his plate with the potatoes and a few slices of the roast beef.

Severus smirked at Remus' explanation and turned his attention to Dumbledore and Hagrid, "How, may I ask, has the arrangement been going with our former caretaker?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Hagrid has told me he has made improvements. I am skeptical about his ever returning to the grounds."

"He tries to resist at times, Severus. But I put him in his place."

"That sounds-adequate."

"How is everything going with you, my boy?"

"Very well. I've had a lot of time to plan my Potion's lessons for the upcoming year. That is, unless, I am able to acquire another position within the Staff."

"Ah, yes. I am afraid that the position is filled."

"Who?"

"Do you remember the Auror? Alastor Moody?"

"Of course. I remember him quite well, in fact."

"He will be taking over the position. It should be, rather, interesting."

"Interesting, indeed," Severus eyed his potatoes and sighed.

Remus noted the forlorn look in Severus and smiled at him softly. Severus pointed his fork to Remus' plate, "Eat."

Remus nodded and turned his attentions back to the conversation with McGonagall.

"I finished putting up the magical traps that you wanted, Headmaster. The ones around the Forbidden Forest. They should ward off any dangerous creatures. The activity has been a bit greater this year," Hagrid informed him.

"Is there anything to be alarmed of?" the Headmaster asked.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary but can never be too careful. The students shouldn't go in there anyway and whatever is trying to breach won't be able to. If the creature is caught in the trap, it won't hurt them. They'll be knocked down, immobilized, and caught so I can release them back to where they belong if they're not too dangerous."

"Very good. I will ensure the wards are still strong and will rework them again when Alastor arrives."

"Are you expecting anything dire this year, Sir?" Severus asked as he swallowed a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Never stop expecting, my boy. When one lets their guard down, that is when they are the most vulnerable."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Remus hadn't been paying attention to the exchange as he and McGonagall were absorbed in their conversation of nostalgia. He blushed as she continued, "There were so many times I should have cuffed the back of you and your partners in crime heads. I suppose I could confess, I wagered with the Staff on how long it be before the next bout of mischief would transpire."

Remus chuckled, "And how often did you win?"

"It was rare I lost. I know my boys," she winked and nudged him with her elbow.

"I do apologize for charming your blackboard in sixth year to write random words every time you said the word "tolerate"."

"I should have given you a months' detention. I do not tolerate such tomfoolery."

Remus chuckled into his food as she said the word, "Yes, Ma'am."

"You were a fine professor and an admirable student. I heard stories all year of your methods. The boggarts lesson was the most talked about. How you suggested Neville to think of Professor Snape in the dress of his grandmother's instead of-"

Remus' eyes bugged out of his skull and he nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. She rose her hand to hit him on the back. He covered his mouth as he coughed, "Remus? Are you all right?"

He nodded his head and got his breathing under control. Severus turned his head and questioned after he stopped coughing, "_Professor Snape_ in a dress, you were saying?"

Remus lowered his head and clenched his jaw. Professor McGonagall continued, "You've not heard of that lesson?"

"Apparently- I have not. Please, feel free to elaborate."

Remus groaned and squirmed in his chair as she recounted every detail that the students told her. He rested his hands in his lap and lowered his head. The tanned skin on his face wasn't evident any longer as his shade turned paler and paler the more she did, in fact, elaborate. He twirled his thumbs over each other repeatedly and winced as she was rather detailed in her explanation.

_Neville should report as much information in his essays as he did in this story. Oi!_

Severus nodded his head and rested his chin on the back of his hand, "Oh? The hat sounds-fascinating."

As she went on to describe the hat, Remus lowered his eyes and closed them tight.

_The more you talk, the more my neck is arched on the chopping block. Please, don't tell him more. Oh, Merlin-the students told you he was in heels? _

"An-amusing use of class time. I must say your methods of teaching, Lupin, are unconventional."

_He called me Lupin. Not Remus. I'm so dead. I'm more than dead. _

He turned his head and smiled as charmingly as he could while he took another drink of the pumpkin juice. He whispered nervously, "It was merely a demonstration, Severus."

"I've no doubt. I am completely in support of- demonstrations," Severus arched a brow and smirked.

"I find it quite useful. Mr. Longbottom took a great interest in applying himself after that, I noticed. I asked him what Remus told him. First, he asked what he feared and then, apparently, it was you Severus. Remus, from what Mr. Longbottom said, quipped that aren't we all and he suggested the..."

Remus stopped listening at that moment and gulped.

_I need to think of something happy. Chocolate. I need chocolate. I need to dip my entire body in chocolate and hope it camouflages me. Why did things keep arising that he did in the past and rear its ugly head to bite him in the-_

"-but as I was saying. Now that dinner is over, we will reconvene in discussing upcoming plans that you have all prepared for the upcoming year. We have a few schools joining us this term and I wanted to discuss the arrangements," Dumbledore announced. "Remus, you are more than welcome to stay but if you'd rather do something else, that would acceptable."

Remus nodded slowly and felt his voice crack, "Yes, Sir. I think I'll take a walk if that's all right."

_A very long walk off a short bridge. _

"That's perfectly fine. Be careful and we shouldn't be too long."

Severus placed his hand over Remus' before he left his seat and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Meet me back here at 8:00. We will go to my estate afterwards."

Remus lowered his eyes and nodded humbly. He felt his hand tremble under Severus and wasn't able to hide his nervousness. Severus patted the top of his hand and smirked, "See you shortly, my boy." Severus whispered so low that only Remus could hear him.

######

_**7:00 p.m.**_

Remus walked out of the Great Hall slowly and rubbed the back of his very tense neck. Severus tried to conceal the smirk while he watched him squirm. He rather enjoyed watching his lover fidget with such anticipation. He wasn't terribly upset but he would discuss the situation when they got home. The werewolf shoved his hands in his pockets and took a slow pace with his head lowered as he contemplated what his Master was going to do with him. He didn't seem to be pleased and the tone of his voice suggested that he wouldn't sit comfortably for quite awhile. He didn't have a destination but he had work out the nervousness deep inside himself.

_Surely he won't murder me. I mean, it wasn't that bad. Was it? We're going straight to his estate after this. How is he going to deal with me? He didn't ask him if he wanted to go back to his place. He ordered it. In __**that**__ tone. That one he used on the students he found mucking about. That tone he uses when he orders me to look in his eye just before he punishes...Oh, he's going to chastise me so hard. _

He looked up at the night sky and noticed that the stars were unbelievably striking. He saw a shooting star blazing across the clear sky.

_I wish that he shows me mercy. _

He looked around and saw himself just inside the Forbidden Forest and realized he should head back to the Castle. Pulling his long flowing robes around his frame, he turned his stance to face the passage back to meet up with Severus. He moved the long branches to the side and sidestepped the emerald green bushes. He looked around and noticed Hagrid's hut and the stables were in eye's sight.

_Bugger it all. I've strayed a bit too far._

As he took one more step forward, he felt his body locking up and he fell to the ground. His eyes shot open in panic and tried to move his arms in order to push himself up. _Did he trip?_ There was no telling what he had fallen over being this far into the forest. He didn't realize he'd fallen so bloody hard that the only muscle he could move in his body was his neck. He laid his right cheek on the ground and took in a deep breath as he shouted, "HELP! Someone! Anyone?"

_The night started off grand. He looked quite nice. His Master looked first-rate. Then, the nerve-racking knots led him out too far because he wasn't paying attention. And now he was immobilized. It could be worse. _

He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he stole a sigh of reprieve. At least he wouldn't have to lay here for much longer.

"Thank you so much for finding me. Could you return me to the-"

Remus felt his body being shoved over onto his back and looked up into the face of the man who found him. The beady eyes and wrinkled face looked down upon him with a smile of sorts. Remus couldn't move his body but he could feel his heart racing deep within his chest. He shut his eyes tight: _Ask for mercy and this is what I get? Strange game this is. _

"Well, well, well. Strayed a bit too far have we?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat. He looked into Filch's eyes pleadingly. Fear swept over him as he whimpered softly. _Can't I catch a bloody break? Mental note: Never ever ever say "it could be worse" ever again. _

Filch stood over Remus and nudged him with his boot, "Can't move, can you?"

With a faint whisper, he answered "No, I can't."

"Got yourself caught it looks like."

"It would seem so. Argus, please."

"Please what, boy?"

"Don't-don't-" Remus closed his eyes tight and arched his neck.

Filch looked down at him and narrowed his beady eyes. He felt the fear radiating off the younger man and tilted his own head to the side. Not long ago, that fear would have been something he reveled in. He put the boy in his place and nearly broke him. But broke the already broken, from what Hagrid told him. He knelt down beside the motionless man, "Don't what?"

"Please, don't harm me. Just-take me back to the castle. I know you can carry me."

Filch felt his cheek twinge a bit, "You're really afraid of me. Aren't you?"

"What was your first inclination?"

"You have a sharp tongue."

"It's the only thing I can move at the moment. Something needs to be sharp."

Filch found himself smiling at the retort, "Boy..."

Remus' features winced at the word as if it was a scorching rod applied to his face. Filch rose his lantern up to his face and softened his features, "What's the matter? Hurt?"

"No, not hurt. I am sure I will be shortly," Remus swallowed. "But whatever torture you do to me this time, I won't make a sound. I won't scream. You won't get the satisfaction."

"Satis-"

"I know you enjoyed your sick, warped castigation of me. I am nearly positive you can't wait to commence another go at it. I had hoped that you would have changed. I-just get it over with."

Filch lowered his eyes as the realization swept over him. The eyes of true fear and the acceptance Remus had of what he thought would happen sent something through him.

_What was that? Compassion? Mercy?_

He licked his thin lips as he asked, "Bo-Remus? Headmaster said you showed me mercy. You asked me to not go to prison."

"That's correct."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why show me mercy?"

"Because. If you want to actually listen to me-"

"I do."

"I think that somewhere down deep inside you, there is some good left. I didn't want you _**not**_ to have the opportunity to prove it. It was a gamble and I might have lost. "

"What do you mean?"

"I can't move. You're here and no one else is. I know your hunger for punishment. So," Remus swallowed hard as he spoke the next words. "You have open range to punish me."

Filch looked into Remus' bright blue eyes and arched a brow, "And you're not afraid?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Remus gulped as he whispered faintly. _I'm terrified..._

"Why?"

Remus started to laugh, "Well, I was whipped by you when I was a boy for not cleaning how you thought I should. I tried my best you know? Then, as an adult, you threatened to do the same when you saw me here. I didn't think you would but you did. I still have the marks to prove that from your-" Remus bit his lower lip before he continued, "-whip. I begged you for forgiveness and only got more lashes. So. I think it stands to reason."

"You - you really tried your best..." Argus meant it more as a introspective reflection than a inquiry.

"I always have. Never is good enough," Remus hadn't meant for the small tear to escape from his eye.

Filch rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded, "I understand, Remus."

"So. What is it this time? A good caning? Whipping? The strap? Maybe all three before dawn? Better get a move on," Remus spat at him with venom.

"I'd say not, Remus."

Remus arched a brow. _He's been saying my name. Not boy._

He looked up at Argus quizzically. He watched as Argus put down his lantern and leaned forward. He felt the older man's arms pushing under him and his body rising. Filch stood up with him in his arms. Remus' head lolled to Argus' shoulder while he cradled him. He looked upward to watch Filch's face , noticing he winced.

"You're a bit heavier than last time."

"I've been eating more than week old meat lately. Where are you taking me?"

"To the Castle, Remus," he got a good grip under the bend of Remus' knees and kept his other arm around his upper back to hold on to him firmly.

"The Castle?"

"Yeah. Where are they expecting you?"

"Great Hall," Remus smiled softly.

Filch held on to Remus and walked stiffly towards the Castle. He swallowed hard as he knew he wasn't allowed on the grounds but maybe they would overlook it-just this once. As Filch made the journey, Remus opened his mouth for a moment to speak.

"Oi?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you, Mr. Filch."

Filch cracked a smile and nodded, "Thank _you_, Mr. Lupin."

TBC~~

_**OOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**_

_**A/N: I do like gardening so had to throw that in there...it's another hobby of mine. :-) **_

_**Reviews are encouraged...let me know if you're enjoying the story...It helps motivate me...and my attention span is comparable to ...hey look..there's something shiny over here *winks* **_


	22. Never Easy

_**Never Easy**_

_**Summary: Filch brings Remus back to where he belongs but Severus isn't too happy with Remus not paying attention again. And Dumbledore questions their evolving relationship. **_

_**Warnings: Spanking, flogging, and a bit of love making between the stars of the tale. M/M in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...nothing's changed in that respect. **_

_**And now, back to our regularly scheduled Dom/sub relationship. *cue the music* **_

#############

The Staff stood up from their meeting and Severus gazed up at the clock. It was a quarter passed eight and he bit his lower lip, narrowing his eyes. He stood up and looked at Dumbledore with an arched eyebrow, "Remus isn't back yet."

"Perhaps he's in the corridor, my boy."

"I hope you're right, Headmaster," Severus responded as he stood up and moved to the giant doors. The long, bellowing robes flew behind him as he walked quickly and Dumbledore as well as the rest of the Staff followed.

When he opened the door, Filch was standing right in front of him with Remus in his arms. Severus' eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared at the sight before him. His boy in that man's-no that monster's-arms. He reached for his wand and Argus' eyes widened in shock.

"You have exactly one minute to put him down on that table and explain yourself," Severus gritted his teeth.

Argus moved to the nearby table in the dining hall and lowered Remus on his back. He turned around and faced Severus resting the tip of the wand on his forehead.

"Severus, please lower your wand," Dumbledore said.

"He's not supposed to be here. Why does he have Lupin in his arms? He knows not to touch him," Severus growled. "What did you do to him, you filth?"

"Severus, listen to me, " Remus started. "Mr. Filch found me caught in a trap. I was rendered immobile and he brought me back. He didn't hurt me."

"You expect me to believe that he didn't try anything at all? And what the bloody hell do you mean "Mister"?" Snape said.

"Of course I do. Why would I lie about that? He earned my respect by not taking advantage of my position. Speaking of which, can someone please use a _Finite Incantatem_ on me for Merlin's sake?"

"Where were you, Remus?" Dumbledore asked as he lifted his wand to free Remus from his immobilized condition.

Remus stood up slowly and stretched his back, "I was taking a walk and I strayed a bit too far into the Forbidden Forest, Headmaster. I must have wandered into a trap and the next thing I knew, I was rendered helpless. I called for help and Mr. Filch found me. I thought he was going to harm me but he did not. He brought me back here and didn't attempt to hurt me in any way."

Severus turned around and walked towards Remus, "You knew not to stray that far. You _knew_ that he would be in the proximity as that is where Hagrid's hut and stables are located. Explain yourself."

"I was lost in my thoughts, Ma-Severus. I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Argus took a deep breath of relief when Severus lowered his wand and started to leave the Great Hall. Dumbledore walked to him, "Is what Remus said true?"

"Of course it is, Headmaster Dumbledore. I found him and I brought him back. I'm sorry I came on the grounds but considering the circumstances-"

"Thank you, Argus. We will speak more of this later."

Argus nodded and turned heel to head back to the stables. He stopped at Severus' voice, "Thank you for returning him to the Castle, Filch. I am thankful you didn't relapse back to your old ways."

Filch nodded and continued to return back to his home in the stables.

Hagrid rubbed his hands together, "I'm sorry Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. I should have let you know about the magical traps."

"It's not your fault, Hagrid. Lupin should have paid more consideration to where he was going."

Remus swallowed hard and fumbled with his robes, "Yes, Hagrid. Severus is right. It's not your fault."

Dumbledore saw the deportment of both men and nodded to the other Professors as they were about to chime in their opinions. He turned to everyone, "It seems as everything is under control now. I say we retire for the evening to the Staff Room for dessert and games if you wish."

"Not us, Headmaster. Remus and I will be retiring to my estate for the remainder of the evening," Severus said as he stared into Remus' eyes. The werewolf lowered his head and was sure his heart would break through his chest.

Professor McGonagall smiled softly and nodded as she and Professor Flitwick walked away. Remus turned to start walking towards the corridor back to Severus' chambers to floo to his estate_. He's definitely going to murder me. Or release me. _

Before Severus stepped from the room, Dumbledore grasped him by the elbow.

"Might I have a word with you before you leave, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Lupin. Wait for me right outside those doors. Do not move or wander off. You don't want to make this any worse on yourself," Severus said calmly as he could. Remus nodded and stood outside and leaned against the wall while holding his right hand over his heart.

"I'm not sure what arrangement you two have but if you're going to punish him, I would suggest ensuring it's not done in anger," Dumbledore said softly as the others left him alone with Severus.

"I'm not going to murder him, Headmaster. He and I have had multiple conversations over his neglect of different instances. As far as our relationship, we are together. I would hope that you keep this information discreet."

"Of course, my boy. Just remember to never strike in rage."

"I can manage my emotions but he is trying my patience."

"I understand. I would suggest giving him a moment of reflection to himself before you discipline him."

"Yes, Headmaster. Thank you for your concern."

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

Severus nodded and walked away from the Headmaster to leave the Great Hall. When he saw Remus leaning against the wall, he cleared his throat to gain his attention and lifted his hand. Motioning for him to follow, Remus kept up the quickened speed of his Master whilst following him_. Not speaking to me. Not good._

The journey to the Chambers was one in silence and they finally arrived in front of the hearth. Severus grabbed a handful of floo and arrived in his estate. Remus followed him and they stood in the sitting room in front of each other. Remus lowered his eyes and Severus reached for his wand, pointing it at his neck. He took the glamour charm off Remus' collar.

"I am sure that you realize the amount of trouble you are in, boy."

"Yes, Master. I'm so-"

"Save it," Severus said as he arched a brow. "You are aware of the door that leads to my private basement.

"Yes, Master," Remus kept his head lowered and fumbled with his hands. He watched them shaking and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"You will go down the stairs to the basement. Once your arrive in the room, strip off all of your clothing. Leave your collar on. I want you to kneel in the center of the room facing the high back green chair. There will be a carpet for you to rest your knees on. When you hear me enter, lower yourself to your hands and knees. I will be there shortly. Are we perfectly clear, boy?"

Remus gulped and nodded. He whispered meekly, "Yes, Master."

Severus watched the taller man walk away from him to the basement. When he disappeared behind the closed door, Severus fell back into his settee and covered his face with his hands. He clenched his jaw and groaned, "He could have been hurt. He could have gotten himself killed. Why doesn't he listen? Why doesn't that bloody wolf pay attention to what he's suppose to do?"

He took deep breaths and tried to calm his own quivering hands. If he lost Remus to something that could have been avoided, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Tonight's punishment would have to be severe. He can't allow such insubordination and abandon to take place ever again. He felt a small tear escape his eyes at the thought losing yet another person he loved dearly.

#######

Remus stepped down into the basement and looked around the room in amazement. _Severus must have been working on this for awhile. _He saw chains dangling from the wall. He noticed the large silver outlined chair with green padding that looked like a throne. Over to the far corner of the room was a St. Andrew's cross and the wall had various implements across it. He swallowed hard as he took off his boots, trousers, and robes to fold them neatly to the side. The stony floor was cold beneath his bared feet. He walked to the center of the room and stood on the green carpet with a snake embroidered upon it. Facing the throne, he dropped to his knees and lowered his head. He wasn't certain if his body was shaking so much from the anticipation of what Severus was going to do with him or from the cold basement. It could be a combination of the two situations. He lowered his head and felt a small tear escape his azure eyes. He hadn't meant to disobey his Master. He never did but he seemed to have a strange method of doing just that.

He arched his neck to the side when he heard the door opening and shutting from up above. The leisurely, disciplined boots' pace landed on each step. He heard his Master's boots land on the floor just behind him and lowered his thin frame onto his hands and knees. He kept his eyes lowered as Severus walked behind him and heard him stop. The raven haired man cleared his throat as he looked down upon his submissive. He said nothing for quite awhile. The silence was deafening to Remus.

"Lean forward and push your backside up in the air, boy."

Remus complied with his order and rested his upper body on the floor, extending his arms forward and kept his bottom up in the air. He rested his forehead on the green carpet. Severus circled him slowly but the younger man dared not steal a glance at him.

Severus rested his hands behind his back as he looked down upon the wayward wolf. He took in a deep breath, "For a man that has a vast amount of intelligence, I would have thought that the lessons I've taught you over the past few months would have been adequate reminders of not endangering yourself or others. Tonight proved that I am obviously erroneous in such an assumptions."

Severus stopped just in front of Remus' outstretched hands and kept his eyes at the marks on his lover's back.

"Boy. Is it beyond your capability of following a simple instruction? Do not stray too far and stay away from Argus Filch. You had no way of being certain he would not hurt you and due to your lack of consideration, you found yourself at his mercy. While you were not harmed and he did show you mercy, do not expect much mercy from me. I will not lose you to such irresponsible behavior."

Remus stretched his fingers out a bit more and inadvertently touched the tip of Severus' right boot, "No, Master. Please, forgive me."

Severus closed his eyes and took in a silent breath as he watched those long, delicate fingers touching the tip his black leather boot.

"I said not long ago that you will be punished as I see fit. Do you have any hesitations or qualms?"

"No, Master."

"Very well," Severus said as he turned around and composed himself for what he was about to do. He took off his black robes and threw them over the back of his throne. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his black dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. The Potion's Master smoothed out his black trousers a bit as he walked over to the St. Andrew's cross.

"Boy. Rise to your hands and knees once more and crawl to me."

Remus did as he was instructed and looked up at his Master as he moved towards him slowly. Severus watched as the muscles in his body moved with each of his actions. _Merlin, this is about punishment. Don't mix it with pleasure, Severus._

Remus stopped in front of him and rested on his knees, glancing up at Severus for a moment. His loose bangs dangled in front of his captivating eyes. Severus licked his lower lip and felt his own breathing hitch for a moment.

"Stand."

Remus stood and Severus pointed for him to stand in front of the cross. Severus took his slender wrists and restrained him with his hands above head. Severus knelt and delicately did the same with Remus' ankles. He stood back and looked at his submissive now properly restrained. His hands high above his head and legs spread far apart. He arched a brow at his dangling manhood and took in a deep gasp.

"Tonight is completely about your disobedience. Before I choose the method to punish you in, do you have anything to say? Now is the time to do so, boy."

Remus rested his head on the pad in front of him and nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Very well. I am listening."

"I was very worried when you found out about my boggart lesson. I was concerned about what you would do when we got home. I became lost in my thoughts over that and I lost track of where I was. I honestly thought that when Filch found me, he would hurt me. I was terrified. It surprised me when he returned me to the Castle."

"It surprised me as well. He could have truly harmed you, Remus."

"I know. Merlin, do I know that. He didn't and I'm thankful for that. I am so sorry that I did that. I know you've been working on me to do things I should and I let you down. I don't understand one thing you said, Master."

"What is that, boy?"

"You said I was endangering myself and others. Tonight, it was only I that had a prospect of...well, Filch's wrath."

Severus furrowed his brow and walked to the side of Remus. He swallowed for a moment before he spoke, "Look at me."

Remus turned his head and rested his chin on his bicep. He looked into the deep, black eyes of his Master and blinked.

"How do you think I would feel if something happened to you? There are more ways to hurt someone than merely torturing them. If he hurts you, he hurts me. You are mine, Remus."

"I just thought-"

"Remus. Lupin. Boy. Listen to me. I have spent all my life keeping my emotions. What we have here, the love we are sharing. I haven't been able to express this in so very long. I didn't expect or plan on this but it's here and I'll be damned if I let you revert back to your old ways. It's more than just yourself involved."

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

"If you're not, you will be," Severus said as he took a handful of Remus' hair and pulled back on it gently. "I find the way you think it was only yourself endangered, without worry, to be troubling. You do realize you have a lot of worth."

Remus nodded slowly, "Yes, Master."

"Brace yourself because this will be a lesson you won't soon forget, boy."

"Are you going to show me any mercy?"

"Do you deserve it?"

Remus swallowed hard and wrapped his slender fingers around the restraints, "Only if you see fit, Master."

Severus smiled a little at the corner of his lips, "Good answer, boy."

Severus walked over to his wall of various implements and looked over them carefully. He reached forward and grabbed the intricately designed silver and green flogger. He ran his left hand through the leather hide strands of the twenty seven inches. He wrapped his hand around the handle with his initials engraved on the silver handle and took his place behind his restrained wolf.

"I will stop when I feel it is necessary. You can cry, beg, and plead all you wish."

"Yes, Master," Remus couldn't control the trembling his body was doing. He hoped that with each lash he received that it would lead to his penance for his transgressions.

Severus rose the flogger and started on Remus' back, criss-crossing his strokes lightly at first. He watched as the faint pink marks rose on his flesh and the muscles tensing at the contact from the lashes. He moved down to his bottom and whipped the flogger from one tight, firm globe to the next. He kept up his rhythm and made sure that he missed the lower back, solely concentrating on the upper back and his fleshy backside. Remus writhed in his restraints when the strenuous strokes increased in velocity. He gritted his teeth and held on tight, having no choice but to stay still and accept his punishment.

"You've been a very disobedient boy, Remus."

"Yes, Master. Please-"

"You deserve this, do you not?"

"AH! Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

Severus concentrated his strokes on the center of his shoulder blades as he rotated his wrist. He didn't exert much strength but the quantity of the strokes painted the canvas before him a deep shade of crimson. He stopped for a moment and Remus leaned forward, gulping audibly. He attempted to control his breathing and heard Severus moving behind him. He felt a large piece of cool leather caressing his bum. He whimpered, "Master?"

"Yes, I've been working the last few weeks to make us this playroom. In fact, I was merely going to play with you tonight after hearing the story from Minnie. However, the plan has been changed due to this being chastisement only."

"Wh-what is that you have?"

"This is a Canadian prison strap. I will give you twenty with this and then, we will see if you are truly repentant in your behavior tonight."

Remus winced, utterly aware that the thick strap more than covered his entire backside. He chewed on his lower lip and closed his eyes tight.

"Master?"

Severus was midway in delivering the first stroke, "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I have no doubt of that, boy. The question is: do you love yourself?" Severus questioned as he brought the first stroke down across the vulnerable backside.

"Because the way I see it, if I'm not mistaken, your neglect in taking care of yourself," Severus continued as he brought down the second punishing strike.

"You failed to ensure that you were in good hands tonight. By some miracle, you're all right. However," Severus brought down the next which elicited a yelp from the taller man.

"You didn't understand that I would be hurt in addition to you being in danger. Thus, you were putting yourself in harm's way," Severus brought the strap down twice. "And that is putting something-no not something, someone that is mine in danger."

Severus the strap down five more times, "I always take care of what's mine. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Remus lowered his eyes and felt the tears streaming from them. He nodded his head, "Yes, Master. Please, I'm so sorry."

"You must learn to control your emotions and not do this again. You have no idea how anxious I was when I saw him touching, holding you. My wolf. My boy," Severus raised the strap and came down three more times.

He watched as the firm backside turned scarlet. He saw his lover trembling from the tears from his punishment. Severus let the strap fall to the side as he moved behind him and kissed his cheek tenderly. He grasped Remus' bottom in his hands gently and felt him relax in his hands, "I promised you twenty and you've seven more to go."

"Y-yes, Master. I deserve it. I'll never put myself in danger again."

"You do deserve it. And I truly think you're sorry for what you've done tonight."

"I am," Remus lowered his head between his arms and nodded.

Severus lifted his right hand from the warm backside and let three smacks fall on each of his cheeks and a final one across the center of his bottom. He smiled softly, "I don't like punishing you, Remus."

Remus smiled a little, "I don't like _being_ punished."

Severus shook his head, "Your smart mouth will never cease will it?"

"You wouldn't want it to."

Severus reached up and released Remus from his bonds, holding him close to his chest when he collapsed into his arms from behind. He turned him around and pushed him against the cross, watching as Remus grimaced from his tender back and bottom.

Severus took his face in his hands and looked him deeply in the eyes, "You understand why I did this?"

"Well, you said I am an intelligent man. I have an idea."

"You truly are. I always have thought that."

Remus blushed and smiled through his tears, "May I ask you a question, Master?"

"What is it now?"

"When did you do all this? Fix up this playroom, I mean."

"It's taken a few weeks. You've spent most of your time working outside in that garden so I found ways to occupy my own time. Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it. I think it could use a bit more gold and red, though."

"Bloody Gryffindor."

"Bloody Slytherin," Remus winked.

"You're insufferable. I'm not making love to you tonight," Severus kissed the tip of Remus' nose and turned to walk away from the naked man.

"Master... Why not?"

"You were punished and you must never confuse punishment with pleasure."

"You love torturing me."

Severus turned around and arched a brow, pointing towards his midsection, "You think I don't want to? It'll send the wrong message. Now, I have to do something to take my mind off of it."

"Am I forgiven at least?"

"Of course you are, you silly wolf. Don't make me punish you again," Severus pointed his finger at him. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master. Where are you going?"

"Someone's got a transformation the twenty first of this month and I've got a potion to brew. I'm headed to my potion's lab upstairs. I've moved most of my things here so I don't have to floo to Hogwarts."

"Can I watch?"

"Actually, you can go to our bedroom and clean. I don't want you in any clothing for the next twelve hours. Only the collar."

"Yes, Master," Remus sighed and followed Severus out of the basement. "Are you really not upset about my boggart lesson?"

"I guess you'll find out soon enough," Severus grinned wickedly.

########

_**August 14, 1994**_

Remus woke up the next morning and stretched his long limbs across the bed. He arched a brow when he found he'd woken up alone and wondered where Severus had gone. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was nearly 11:00 in the morning. He walked down the hallway on the second floor and rubbed the sleep lazily from his eyes, shivering at the draft around his nude body. He arched his neck and sniffed. There was another person in the house. He walked softly to the stairs and listened carefully.

"You must understand, Severus. When the time comes, which it will be soon, you will have to guard yourself completely."

"Do you think I don't know that, Albus? I've lived my entire life knowing that."

"When I recommended punishing Remus, I never expected your relationship to evolve into what it is now."

"And did you think I planned this? I never wanted to fall in love. I didn't even think I was capable of such an emotion after..." Severus sighed. Remus could hear him pacing around the sitting room.

"You must know that it's coming soon."

"I haven't felt anything solid yet. I am extensively skilled in the art of Occlumency. I can block everything that has any relation to Remus."

"What if you're wrong? It would not only put you in danger but him as well."

"I appreciate all you've done for me over the years. I have lost so much and I don't like to dive into a sea of self pity. Albus, what's to be gained of me throwing away what he and I have? A moment of happiness in my existence and you want me to stop it."

"Not too long ago, you and he were enemies."

"And things can change. I don't hate him. He never really bullied me. We're working on his inhibitions and Merlin knows I have mine. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"Severus, I don't mean to sound like I am unhappy with your arrangement with Remus. I'm simply saying that if, and when, Voldemort rises again-you know what you'll have to do. And I don't want him to use Remus against you."

"Remus is very intelligent himself. He can block out the memories if he had to. Need I remind you in the first war, it was by doubting him in the first place-"

"Severus, don't."

"Don't what? We now know the truth that it was Pettigrew. You thought it was-"

"Severus..."

"All I am saying is that you shouldn't hold reservations of Lupin's abilities of loyalty. I trust him."

"I will give you my blessing for now, Severus. But understand, if it poses a threat for the greater good, I will have to make my stance."

"Of course, Albus. I would expect nothing less from you."

"Watch your tone, my boy. You know why I do the things I do."

Severus ran a hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly. He looked up at the Hogwarts Headmaster and nodded, "Yes, Headmaster. Hopefully, with Mad Eye at Hogwarts things will be protected this year at least."

"I hope so," Dumbledore smiled softly. "And Severus, I am happy for you and Remus. I wish that the state of affairs were different as far as in the Wizarding World."

Severus nodded and watched as Dumbledore used the floo network to depart back to Hogwarts. Remus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes at what he'd just heard. He winced at the marks on his back from last night's punishment. _What did Dumbledore think during the first war? _He ran a hand through his hair and pushed himself from the wall to head to the bathroom.

Severus watched as Remus went into the lavatory and noted the direction he was taking. He lowered his head. _He completely eavesdropped on that conversation. _

Severus knocked on the bathroom door and smiled, "Remus?"

Remus turned from looking at his back and bottom in the mirror, "Yes, Severus?"

Severus opened the door and saw Remus trying to rub some ointment on his back. The light brown haired man smiled crookedly and nodded to Severus, "Good morning."

"Need help?"

"If it's not any trouble."

Severus shook his head and took the jar of ointment from him, "Turn around and grab the sink."

Remus smiled and did as he was told, "Thank you."

"Not any trouble at all," Severus rubbed the healing cream on Remus' back. He smiled when he noticed he didn't break the skin last night as that was not his intentions in the least. He looked in the mirror and saw Remus lowering his head, a pained expression on his face. Severus cleared his throat, "How much did you hear?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your back may be turned to me but I can see you in the mirror. You overheard Dumbledore and myself talking."

"I might have caught the end of the conversation."

Severus arched his brow, "And?"

"From what I gather, "he winced as Severus hit a rather painful ridge.

"Sorry, boy."

"It's all right. I only heard him saying he'd rather us not be together at the moment due to the upcoming circumstances with You-Know-Who and something about my loyalties."

"Right."

"The First Wizarding War?"

"It was a long time ago, Remus."

"Yes, it was."

Severus nodded and put the lid back on ointment and sat it on the sink. He turned Remus around and looked into his eyes, "You've nothing to worry about. I have no intentions of letting you go or breaking up."

"Do you really trust me?"

"Very much."

"They thought I was the traitor?"

"As I said, it was a long time ago and they were mistaken."

Remus nodded and smiled weakly before walking from the bathroom. Severus groaned and followed him into the bedroom. He curled up in the bed and pulled the duvet over his shoulders. Severus curled up next to him and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

"Did you think it was me?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course, Master," Remus looked into Severus eyes as they laid face to face. Severus cupped Remus' cheek in his hand.

"I didn't know who it was to be honest, Remus. But, you weren't one I had an inclination of being capable of betrayal."

"Really?"

"Really. I knew you were dangerous because of your werewolf tendencies but from what I knew of you, I never could conceive you as being guilty of such a thing."

"And what about us breaking up? Do you think that he's right?"

"No. I don't agree with him on that either. I respect Dumbledore very much but I have no intentions of letting what we have die."

"I'm not that great at the Occlumency."

"I can teach you."

"Thank you, Severus."

"My pleasure. I'll try to be gentle as possible. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Not complaining, though. I deserved that last night. How did the potion turn out?"

"It's ready. I have tried something a bit different to make the symptoms a bit better so you won't have a horrible headache this month."

"Always experimenting."

Severus smirked, "Always."

Severus leaned forward and brushed the back of his hand over Remus' cheek. He pushed his lips impatiently against Remus' and moaned softly, invading his tongue into his warm mouth. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his leg around his partner's long legs, capturing his wolf. He arched his back while running his hand through the soft, tawny hair. He smiled feeling his mustache tickle his nose. Severus moved his hand gently over his back and found his still warmed bottom, grasping it delicately. Remus arched his back while Severus' fingers danced over his skin and opened his eyes slowly. He looked deep into his Master's eyes. He arched his neck, feeling the main vein throbbing, and mused over how not so long ago, Severus' hand was strict and hard whilst punishing him. Now, that same hand was unbelievably tender.

Severus observed as he offered his neck to him and bowed his head, closing his mouth around him and bit down. Marking him between his teeth and gripped his bottom tighter, causing Remus to whimper softly into Severus' ear. The soft moans and writhing made the Potion's Master thrust his hips into Remus' body. He pressed his body next to his boy's and growled before releasing Remus' neck. Severus' body trembled next to Remus'.

"Thought you didn't want to make love."

Severus grinned and leaned into his ear, "That was last night. Turnover on your stomach, boy."

Remus moved over on his stomach and spread his legs out to offer himself up to Severus. He pushed his bottom up and Severus took his place in behind his lover. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and used the incantation to lubricate himself and Remus' awaiting orifice. He reached forward and grabbed two pillows to rest them under Remus' hips. He whispered softly to him, "Just relax."

Remus nodded, "Yes, Master."

Severus stroked himself and placed the tip of his well endowed member against Remus' opening. He moved it up and down between his tight globes, teasing Remus before he finally guided his aching manhood inside. He kept his thrusts at a steady pace as he grasped Remus' hips lovingly. He bowed his head as he watched himself disappearing and reappearing repeatedly. Severus' dark eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned, "You feel so amazing. So tight."

Remus threw his head back and winced while Severus' pelvis slapped his punished arse. He felt his own throbbing cock rubbing against the pillows and Severus hitting the spot deeper. He reached his hands upwards and rested his palms on the headboard, pushing back on him. Severus pushed his entire length deep inside with one swift motion. Severus rubbed his hands over Remus' slender body, ghosting his fingertips over his well marked body. He lowered his right hand underneath Remus' body, wrapping his long fingers around the werewolf's throbbing member and stroked him vigorously.

"Release with me, boy."

Remus nodded and met his every moment, throwing his head back and screaming in pure pleasure with Severus as they came together. Severus lowered his body on Remus' back, kissing him gently between his shoulder blades.

"I adore you, you daft wolf."

Remus smiled and laid across the pillows spent, "I love you, you greasy bat."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to ensure you pay for that remark, boy," he thrust his embedded cock in Remus' backside.

"I expect no less, Master," he whimpered at the abrupt jolt.

Severus rolled off of his back and pulled his lover in close, "Feel like making us lunch?"

"If I can walk down the stairs properly," Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I think I've decided to extend the you being nude rule. Stay like this until I say differently."

"As you wish, Master," Remus smiled and kissed him gently.

########

TBC~


	23. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

_**Summary: Remus and Severus are exploring their relationship a bit more...and someone is a bit...discouraging..**_

_**Warnings: A bit of tenderness...**_

_**Disclaimers: Pretty sure we know I don't own the HP Characters. J.K. Rowling's property, of course, in which I make no monetary gain from. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**###############**_

_**August 22, 1994**_

Remus stirred from his sleep when the sunlight invaded the sitting room, hitting his closed eyelids. He wrapped his arms around Severus' thighs and curled up closer to the Potion's Master. Remus ghosted his fingers over the black silk pyjama pants under him with a smile. He glanced at his arm and saw a new gash. He sighed at the memory of last night's transformation. He remembered falling back and hitting the jagged stone on the wall when the wolf took over. The Wolfsbane certainly helped but the bones crunching while they rearranged themselves was always such an ordeal. He glanced up at his Master and smiled, pushing himself up to go to the bathroom. He stumbled across the pillows and caught himself, holding on to the arm of the chair. Severus cracked an eye open at the noise and stood up to rush over to give Remus a hand.

Severus rolled his eyes as he spoke, "Why didn't you wake me up to help?"

"I thought I could manage going to the bathroom."

"You know you're weak after the transformations." Severus sighed and put his arm around the naked man's waist to help him stand up straight. He allowed Remus to use him as a support, making their way into the bathroom. "I left some of the potions on the sink. Make sure to drink them."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

Severus arched a brow and Remus stood in front of the sink to splash cold water on his face. He looked his face over and attempted to ignore the scars on his features. He took a look at the healing potions and downed each one of them in one gulp. The quicker he drank them, the quicker the taste wouldn't linger. He felt the potions doing their work and giving him more energy. He had so many questions after last week's eavesdropping on Severus and Albus. Had he truly been that blind to see that he was thought to be the traitor? Maybe just _that_ naive. He shook his head and jumped in the shower, hoping that the hot water would loosen up his tension.

Severus reached down and grabbed his black t-shirt. He threw it on and moved to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and make breakfast for Remus. He always seemed to be on the brink of starvation after the transformation. He heard the shower starting and groaned. He would go to check on him if he hadn't made it out shortly. That stubborn man always tried to do too much too soon. Severus poured himself a cup of coffee after the food was finished cooking and sat at the table to read over his research notes he'd brought. He wanted to document what he could the last few months regarding Remus. The Potion's Master endeavored to improve the potion so the pains would be numb when his body made the change. He hated to see him hurting and he was doing better but Severus wanted absolute perfection if it was attainable. He put his notes away when he heard Remus walking towards the kitchen and stood up to prepare him a plate of the eggs and bacon.

"That's quite all right, Severus. I can do it."

"Nonsense. Have a seat."

Remus arched a brow and nodded. He adjusted his tie and took a seat while pulling the morning mail closer to him. He shook his head when he saw another letter from the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. _He smiled when he saw a letter from Harry and decided to open that one first.

_Remus,_

_I hope that you are well and I think of you often. Have you been able to find a job somewhere? How have the last...urm...changes been since leaving the school? Hogwarts starts again soon and I wish you were still my Professor. We learned so much from you. I definitely did. Without you, I don't know if I could have made it this past year. _

_You'll never believe what I have a chance of doing. Mr. Weasley has promised to take us to the Quidditch World Cup. _

_I wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you and thank you for all your help last term. I'll keep your gift safe and I'm sure it'll come in handy this year at school. _

_I hope to talk soon or hear from you. _

_H. Potter_

_P.S. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. _

Remus shook his head and chuckled at the last line. Harry definitely would have made an outstanding Marauder. The boy reminded him so much of James it was uncanny. _Thank Merlin the boy has Lily's personality as well..._

He reached for the other letter and opened it slowly. His hands trembled as he took in a deep breath. He never knew what to expect from the high minded Ministry.

_August 22, 1994_

_Remus J. Lupin,_

_We, at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, are writing to remind you of your debt of 3,500 Galleons which will be due in the next thirty days. As you have not corresponded with us, we hope that this notice has reached you. If it is not paid, you will spend 90 days in custody at Azkaban. Last night was the full moon and we further expect that you've not taken that lightly. Failure to comply with us will lead to your detainment. _

_When you arrive at the Ministry, ensure that you follow all the protocols necessary asked by Security at the Front. Report to the proper Department to pay the fine and fill out the forms necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

_Ministry of Magic_

Remus put the letter on the table and grabbed the coffee that Severus had poured him. He attempted to will his hand to cease shaking as he brought it to his lips. Severus tilted his head and took a seat beside him. He put his hand over Remus' and thumbed circles on the top of his hand. He looked at the letter and pulled it closer to him to read it.

"I was going to go there today anyway to pay it."

"Do you think that's wise? You're still weak from last night."

"I know but I'd rather not have that hanging over my head any longer."

Severus nodded. "I can understand but maybe if you wait until tomorrow? I still need to get the money out of my Gringotts account."

"I suppose. It's amazing the way they speak in those letters. Saying how they hope I've not taken this _lightly_. I've only had to cope with this for over two decades."

"The Ministry isn't especially sympathetic. They only go by rules and regulations, Remus."

"Don't I know it? I'm astounded they haven't tried to arrest me. After all, I'm nothing more than a creature."

"You know that's not true. I'll go to Gringotts this afternoon and get the funds for you. You just concentrate on getting well."

"Thank you. I'll keep working for you and paying you off for it."

"No need to thank me. My estate hasn't looked so good in years. I should be thanking you."

Remus blushed and leaned over to give Severus a soft kiss on the cheek. Severus smiled and Remus breathed in. He felt so very humbled and special being one of the only people to be able to see this side of Severus.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Master?"

"The new term will be starting soon and I'm not entirely certain what that will mean for us."

Remus nodded and looked at the coffee in his cup.

"If you want to...I mean. If you think that it'd be best to end this, I understand."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not releasing you. I was merely pointing out that we won't see each other every day as we have this summer."

"I will probably keep myself to either the cottage or your estate. I'm sure I can find some way to make myself busy, Master."

"I have no doubt of that. Would you like me to go with you to the Ministry?"

Remus shook his head and swallowed a sip of his coffee. "I believe that would raise too many questions. There's no telling who one could bump into there."

"Indeed. Make sure that you're on your guard at all times and return to my estate afterwards. I would suggest going Thursday."

"Why Thursday?"

"It'll give you a few days to relax, love. You'll need to be at your peak energy when there. I've been working on some adjustments to the Wolfsbane to help with your transformations. I hope to lessen the pain of your bones rearranging."

"That would be very much appreciated, Master."

"When you go, please be careful. The Ministry has many Aurors there and I want you to be very cautious. Simply pay the fine and come back home."

Remus tilted his head to the side curiously. He licked his lips before he spoke, "Of course, Master. Are you all right?"

Severus nodded. He ran his fingers across Remus' arm and sighed for a moment then replied, "I've experienced what they're...capable of."

Remus wrapped his hand around Severus' and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He cleared his throat as he asked, "Would...would you care to talk about it?"

"You are highly aware of my past, I'm sure. You've seen the dark mark I have. It's faint now but..."

"Yes, Master," Remus whispered softly as he held the other man's hand to show his support.

"When I was younger, I made a lot of mistakes and I've paid for them. I still do. Albus gave me a second chance but the Aurors wanted to make sure I was...sincere in my allegiances. They were none too gentle but if I hadn't complied, they wouldn't have hesitated to send me to Azkaban."

"I see. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"It is in the past. I want to emphasize to you that when you go there, and I know you are calm and collected anyway. However, you need to be even more so. Don't take any pointless risks. In some ways, they see a former Deatheater as no different than a Werewolf...if you comprehend my implication."

"I believe I do. Why did you switch sides, Master? And why did Albus give you that second chance?"

"That is a very long story."

"We have time. Of course, only if you're up to talking about it."

"I possibly will some day. Not today."

"Promise?"

Severus smiled a little and stood up to clear the table but kissing Remus' forehead before he left his side. He nodded and whispered softly, "I promise."

Remus stood and helped Severus clear off the table. He moved slowly around the kitchen and rested his hand on the lower part of his back. Severus arched a brow as he kept a close eye on Remus. He moved to the sitting room and transfigured the coffee table into a massage table with a flick of his wand.

He turned to Remus and ordered, "Strip and lay face down on the table. I'll be right back."

Remus swallowed hard and stepped forward to the table. He slid off his shoes and garments till he was standing in the cottage entirely nude. He lowered his body on the table and rested his forehead on the padding. He closed his eyes while relaxing his arms to the sides. Remus heard a sound of a cart being rolled into the room and bit his lower lip. He kept his eyes in the circle part and stared at the floor, not sure if he should gamble a peek at the Potion's Master.

Severus rolled in the silver cart with massage oils and stones. He parked it to the right side of Remus and retrieved the small bottle of oil used to loosen the muscles. He popped the cap and poured a liberal amount in his left palm, rubbing the liquid in his hands to warm it. He rested his hands on Remus' shoulders and slowly began moving his thumbs in deliberate, caring circles. He smirked when he felt Remus automatically unwind under his care. The lycanthrope closed his eyes and relaxed every muscle in his body. He breathed in slowly while Severus' long fingers worked the tension out of his upper back. He slowly moved his fingers to his shoulder blades, resting the heel of his right palm on him and holding the younger man steady with the flat of his left hand. He moved in slow circles and closed his eyes, focused on relieving Remus' pain. Severus moved his hand to the opposite blade to bestow it identical treatment. He removed his hands and poured of the soothing oil in his palm, making sure to warm it in his hands before applying it to his submissive.

Remus' eyes were starting to glaze over when Severus began kneading his lower back adoringly. He felt as if his mind was in a completely different place as Severus let his hands to all the work. He leaned his forehead forward when Severus caught him by the back of his neck, then flattened his palm gently while he massaged small circles down his spine. Severus massaged with the same motions across Remus' bottom and moved his way down to his legs. He stopped for a moment and took the warmed stones to place them on his back before he started to massage the thin man's legs. Remus' hands were completely relaxed and unclenched. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt this at ease. Severus glanced at every scar painting his lover's back and legs. He ghosted his fingertips over a particularly long scar on Remus' right thigh. He tilted his head to the side as he mused at how many stories each of his scars could tell if they could speak. He moved down to Remus' feet and wrapped his fingers around the slender ankle. Severus moved back to the silver cart and opened a jar of salve. He scooped out a sized amount on his fingertips with one hand and took Remus' wrist in his other. He held out the man's arm and rubbed the healing cream on the fresh gash to mend it. Moving his hands down to hold Remus' hand, he began to soothingly massage each of his fingers and hand while working upwards to his bicep. He walked to Remus other side left side to give the same attention to his other arm. He held Remus' hand in his for a moment and studied how the knuckles had slight scratches over them. Severus ran his fingers over each one individually and swallowed hard. Remus had such delicate, beautiful hands.

Severus picked up the stones from Remus' back and leaned down in his ear, "Turn over on your back, please."

Remus slowly opened his eyes. He smiled in a bit of a trance as he pushed himself up on his elbows to obey his Master. He slowly moved onto his back and laid the back of his head on the cushion. Remus closed his eyes when he felt Severus standing directly behind him and placed his fingers on his temples.

Severus leaned down and whispered softly, "I love you, boy." He gave Remus a soft kiss on the forehead before standing up straight. He slowly began working soft motions on his temples.

Remus' heart skipped a beat and licked his lips slowly. Severus looked down at his face and watched as his lips turned into an appearance of absolute tranquility. Remus whispered softly, practically inaudible, "I love you, Master."

Severus watched Remus' chest moving up and down gradually. His tall, gangly form on display before him. The soft hair underneath his touch. The faith in his eyes. He had never had a person trust him this much and even though he was the Dominant of the pair, he felt extraordinarily humbled. He hoped that this wasn't a dream. Severus rested both of his hands on the slender shoulders before him and noticed a scar that wasn't like the others. It was of a bite mark and he swallowed hard when he realized that was the place Greyback bitten him so long ago. Hopefully, with enough research, he could help this stunning person under him obtain some form of peace when the full moon came. Remus hadn't chosen to become what he is. He didn't deserve it.

Severus leaned down to Remus' ear and whispered deeply, "How are you feeling?"

Remus opened his eyes and looked into Severus'. He smiled dreamily and arched a brow. "You know? I've not felt this good...this relaxed in years."

Severus rested the tip of his nose against Remus' and placed his hands on Remus' cheeks, "Me either."

Remus chuckled at the touch of Severus' long, black bangs tickling his throat. Severus rose up for a moment.

"What's amusing, boy?"

"Your hair was tickling my throat," Remus said with a grin.

"Oh, I nearly forgot."

Severus stood up straight and retrieved the collar from the cart. He snaked it under and around Remus' neck, clasping it.

"There. Much better."

"Much better indeed. I never knew you could massage."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And many I don't know of you. In time, we'll discover them."

"I look forward to that, Master."

"As do I, boy."

#######

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**Late Afternoon/Evening**_

Severus made sure that Remus sound asleep before he left for Diagon Alley to Gringotts Bank. As he strolled the streets, he kept the facade on his face. He ran into a few students and greeted them in his usual manner...a curt nod and sneer as they greeted him. The streets were not as crowded as normal. Must be because of the Quidditch World Cup today. He looked at the Daily Prophet announcing tonight was the last game between Ireland and Bulgaria. _Silly game_. He rolled his eyes and made his way into the bank. He read over the words on the silver entrance door and smirked. _Charming_.

_Enter Stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take but do not earn, Must pay dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, Beware Of finding more than treasure there._

He gazed around and noticed the adverts for the Quidditch. Apparently, Gringotts was a sponsor of the events.

Severus walked up to the working goblin and smirked at him. "I'm Severus Snape and need to make a withdrawal from my Vault Number 724, please."

The goblin narrowed his eyes at the tall, dark man. He snapped, "Identification? Your wand."

"Of course," Severus said as he showed the goblin his wand.

"And your key, Mr. Snape?"

"Obviously. Now, if you will show me to my vault. I do have other matters to...attend to."

"Follow me."

Severus loathed going on the silly trip through the tunnels of the vault but he supposed it was a necessary evil. He shook his head as he stepped out of the cart and brushed off the dust from his black robes. He rose his wand and used the incantation to dry them from the waterfall they went exceedingly too fast through.

The goblin handed the lamp to Severus and spoke shortly, "Key, please."

Severus offered the small, golden key to him. He watched as the goblin opened the vault and stood aside. Severus walked in slowly and looked at the vast quantity of gold he had. He ran his fingers across a few old, tattered books before he took his pouch out to withdrawal the appropriate funds for Remus. He decided to double the amount in case he needed more. He stored the velvet, black pouch into the inside pocket of his robes for safekeeping and took a quick look around at all his prized belongings. He smiled to a worn, black leathered photograph album. He took a moment and opened it to find pictures of himself and Lily when they were very young. He smiled more then. If one looked closely, they could see that his eyes weren't as black but more of a chocolate brown. The irises of both their eyes twinkled as a snapshot of them moving back and forth on a make-shift swing from the old oak tree where they regularly spent their time. Severus closed the book and sat it down gently before turning heel to join the goblin. He rendered his features emotionless to him and nodded that he was ready to depart. As the vault was secured, he returned the key back to Severus and he pocketed it before sitting in the cart.

Without a word, Severus nodded and left the bank to return back to Diagon Alley in order to make a few purchases before going back to Remus' cottage. He wrote down the new ingredients that he needed to experiment with the Wolfsbane Potion. He stepped into _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ first to restock his quills and parchments before going to buy his ingredients. After he finished with his rounds, he started back to find a hearth to floo back to the cottage. When he turned to exit the shop, he hadn't expected to bump into Dumbledore. He nodded to the elderly wizard.

"Hello there, Severus."

"Dumbledore. It's a surprise to see you out."

"I needed to stretch my legs a bit. How is everything?"

"It's going quite well, thank you. I should be heading back home."

"Oh. You don't have time for a quick chat?"

"If it is important, I am sure. But somewhere more private?"

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore smiled as they walked side by side through the streets. He ushered him into _The Leaky Cauldron_ and both were surprised that there were very just as few people here than the streets. They took a secluded table off to the side and ordered a few butterbeers.

"I wanted to let you know that we came together and decided to keep Filch on as Hagrid's assistant for the time being. He seems to be making some improvements but will still not be allowed in the Castle as the caretaker."

"Understandable, I suppose. If he does make one wrong move, I will not hesitate to take the necessary actions."

"Certainly. I also wanted to talk to you more in depth about Remus."

Severus sighed and looked outside. It was already beginning to become completely dark. He took a drink of his butterbeer and listened.

"I want to express my concerns, Severus. You have done well to conceal what is needed and I worry that your judgment may be clouded."

"Albus. Do you really think this is the appropriate time to have this discussion?"

"There is no one here and I've placed a charm that conceals our conversation for added precaution. I do feel that there could be dangers in what you and he are doing."

"Is it really so wrong? I am a mature man now. I'm thirty four years old and so is Remus. We're not indulging in schoolboy infatuations."

"And I know you, my boy. You feel strongly about someone and it can be detrimental to the cause."

Severus clenched his jaw and sat upright. He steeled his features and arched a brow to Albus. "And what is so _detrimental_ about something that is private between he and I? Need I remind you, Headmaster. You were the one that wanted us to form a bond in the first place. Making insinuations on how I should deal with his errant behavior."

"Yes, I did. I am aware of that. You have to realize that You-Know-Who will be returning soon. Can you honestly say that you can conceal your emotions?"

"I have spent the last three years masking my hatred for a certain pupil. I walk the streets and am still able to hide my true self. I can be a cold bastard when I want to be. I have spent the last fourteen years trying to do what's right for everyone else. You have me. I promised you anything, I realize that. I have no regrets of that but Albus. Headmaster. Do not take away this one shred of happiness I have. I can only be this cold for so long before it completely takes over my entire soul."

"I understand, Severus. It is important to love. I will do as I say and I won't reveal yours and his relationship. Bear in mind, everything comes with a price."

"As I said last time, thank you very much for your concern. I will see you when school resumes. And thank you for the drink." Severus nodded curtly to the older wizard with a scowl and left to find a hearth to floo back to the cottage. He narrowed his eyes while clenching his jaw. _The downright gumption that man has to tell me who I can love, when I can love, and where. _

He threw the powder in and arrived back to Remus' cottage to find it completely dark, save on light in the sitting room. Remus was curled up in red pyjama pants and shirtless while reading a book on the settee. Severus could see the bright blue in his eyes illuminated by the light and the casted shadows along his features. He laid his shopping bag down on the coffee table and sat beside him, laying his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Are you all right, Severus?"

"I am now that I'm back with you."

Remus frowned and closed the book, sitting it to the side, while wrapping his arm around Severus' shoulders. "Did something happen in Diagon Alley?"

"I happened to bump into our favorite Headmaster. He, once again, voiced his concerns about..."

"Us?"

"You are correct. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Of all the people, I wouldn't think he'd be the one discouraging our relationship, Master."

"He's...unpredictable. I did bring up the fact he pushed us together. I don't understand him sometimes."

"I can see why."

"How are you feeling?"

"I still have that side effects of your massage from earlier. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad it helped. Have you eaten?"

"I made use of my free time and cooked pasta. I stored it in the refrigerator if you'd like some."

Severus smiled up at Remus and kissed his collarbone. He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "I may shortly. I'm rather enjoying stealing your warmth."

"A werewolf trait," Remus said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Did you drink the potions I told you to, boy?"

"Yes, Master. I've been a good boy."

"Well, I am certain that Hades has frozen over."

Remus shook his head and played his fingers through the long, black strands of hair. "Possibly. I wrote Harry a letter and the Ministry. I've owled them already."

"Oh? How is Potter?"

Remus tilted his head, surprised Severus would ask about him. "Well, Harry is fine. He's at the Quidditch World Cup. Arthur's taken them to see it."

"Lovely game. I never understood the fascination with that sport."

"I was dragged to quite a few matches by James and Sirius. I'd rather have been reading but some do take pleasure in it."

"We really do have more in common than I thought. I am glad that Potter has gotten out of that house of his aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought that you loathed Harry."

Severus grinned for a moment and looked up at Remus thoughtfully. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Why allow me to see this side of you?"

"Because. I'm either going insane or you're breaking down what walls I've successfully built the last decade. Or both."

"Well, I don't think you're _that_ insane."

"Oh, you have..." Severus grimaced in pain and held his arm up, clasping his right hand over his left forearm. He threw off his robes, unbuttoned the sleeve of his dress shirt, and rolled it up to look at the dark mark. It wasn't as bright as it was if he were summoned to the Dark Lord but he hadn't felt anything from it for years. It was a faint sensation but it was definitely there. He looked at Remus who was sitting on the edge of the settee staring at Severus. They locked eyes and Severus gulped.

"What's happening, Severus?"

He took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He leaned forward and whispered, "I believe someone just summoned the Dark Mark."

"Is it...him...Volde..."

"Don't. Don't say his name. But no. I don't think it's him. It's not that strong but strong enough. Definite Deatheater movement."

"What does this mean?" Remus questioned as fear set in his eyes.

"It means that you and I are going to have some Occlumency lessons in the immediate future. And we definitely have to be on our guard."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

Severus chewed on his lower lip and leaned back into the settee. He held out his left arm and looked at it , then at Remus. _Should I tell him?_ Remus turned around and sat with his legs in and Indian Style facing Severus. He reached over and touched his arm gently.

"Master? Do you think you should tell Albus?"

Severus placed his hand on top of Remus' and closed his eyes tight. "Maybe..."

TBC~

#####

A/N: Thanks so much Casyn, PotionsMaster, and Pup03 and the new followers. Sorry it's been a nearly a fortnight since I've posted, had finals. They drained my creativeness. Passed the classes though! Will update as soon as possible. Much love xoxoxo R&R If you can :) It truly is appreciated.


End file.
